Legend of Yin and Yang: Book 1, Air
by DoctorWhoXX
Summary: Kanan has known that he and his sister were different for as long as he could remember. Korra was bending multiple elements just a few years after being born, and he was able to feel the spirits of everyone around him. When the two started being trained by the White Lotus members, he learned that he and his sister were the newest Avatars. Now, he has to survive Republic City.
1. Welcome to Republic City

**A/N: Ok, I know I said I wouldn't do this due to lack of quality episodes, but I decided, screw it, and am trying to make it work with my computer. This is a great series, so I want to do my best with it, and as such, any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Also, I'll be doing separate stories for each of the 4 seasons, and Kanan will probably become more and more important throughout each of them. Finally, doesn't that opening sequence just get you so pumped? :D**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Republic City.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Earth. Fire. Air. Water.**_

 _ **When I was a boy, my Father, Avatar Aang, told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War. Avatar Aang, and Fire Lord Zuko, transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations; a society where benders and non-benders, from all over the world, could live and thrive together, in peace, and harmony.**_

 _ **They named the capital of this great land, Republic City.**_

 _ **Avatar Aang achieved many remarkable things in his life, but sadly, his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar, began anew.**_

 _Flashback_

 _The young boy woke up suddenly, feeling some chi he didn't recognise. He got out of the bed he and his twin sister shared, and walked over to the living room, finding his Mom and Dad. The Mom was the first to notice her son._

" _Kanan, what are you doing up?" She asked._

" _I felt some strangers coming here." Spoke up the now named Kanan, rubbing his eyes. "I can't tell if they're benders or not." His Dad stood up, and turned to his wife._

" _It's probably the White Lotus. Go wake Korra." He said. Mom nodded, and took Kanan's hand._

" _Come on, let's wake your sister." She smiled. Kanan nodded, and followed her back into his bedroom. Korra was still sprawled on the bed, and snoring as ever. "Korra, wake up." Mom tried shaking her awake, but it was in vain. Kanan's sister just turned over and mumbled something about kicking butt. The awake sibling simply rolled his eyes and spoke up._

" _You get to bend." He said. She shot up like a deer-cat who sensed danger._

" _When?" She asked. Mom just chuckled._

" _Soon. Just give us time to clean up and show some guests inside." She said. Korra impatiently nodded her head. Their Mom turned to her son. "Kanan, you stay here with your sister." He nodded, and sat on the twin's bed. Mom went back into the living room and started cleaning up quickly. Korra kept shifting around on the bed, and eventually got off and paced around the room._

" _Will you calm down?" Kanan muttered, even knowing that it was a futile question. Before she could reply, the two heard their Mom call them from the other room._

" _Korra, Kanan, please come in here." She said. Korra grinned, and it was the grin that promised shock and possible pain, before turning to the wall and bending it forward like a cannon. Kanan sighed as she walked forward._

" _I'm the Avatar; you got to deal with it." She said. Her brother got off the bed and walked through the hole she made. seeing her bending some water on to one of the stranger's coats, and then she began bending three of the four elements in succession. The large stranger turned to my parents._

" _Well, that confirms your daughter is the Avatar, but your son was also included in your letter. Can he bend the 4 elements as well?" He asked. Dad chuckled, and turned to his son._

" _Kanan, which of them is a Waterbender?" He asked. The three strangers each looked confused, while Kanan closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes, Kanan pointed at the large one, the right one, and the left one in succession._

" _Waterbender, Firebender, and Non-bender." He said. The three of them looked shocked, while Korra smirked and Mom chuckled. "Your chi feels different." I said. The large one put his hands together, hidden by his robes._

" _Well, that settles that." He said._

 _Flashback End_

 _ **Southern Water Tribe, 170 AG**_

"Kanan. Kanan!" Kanan was woken up, hearing someone yelling at him. He opened his eyes to see his twin sister looking down at him.

"What? Did Nala eat something she wasn't supposed to again?" He asked. Korra looked at her brother shocked.

"Don't you remember? It's our Firebending test today; we have to get to the arena." She said. Kanan sighed, and got up. "Besides, Nala's right here." Looking to his left, Kanan saw his spirit partner looking at him with what he knew was a slightly betrayed face.

"You know you would." He said simply. As he moved to get on her, Nala hit her partner in the head with her tail, making him look at her in deadpan. Nala was a massive snow leopard with grey and black fur, and one of the people Kanan would trust with his life in a heartbeat. Once Korra got on Naga, we set off towards the training arena. The twins looked very similar, as most twins do, with the same hair and eye color, overall similar body shape, (Kanan does look more feminine than most guys) and we were around the same height, with her being just a few MILIMETERS taller than her brother, and will never let him forget it. Kanan was wearing an ankle length Water Tribe coat, with a Water Tribe necklace that used to belong to his mother, and two water pouches attached to his waist. If you try to tell him he doesn't need them in the South Pole, the response will always be the same; better to be safe than sorry. The group soon got to the arena, and Kanan got off of Nala, with Korra getting off Naga. They (reluctantly) brought their spirit partners to the animal pen, and went to get the training gear. It was red for some reason, and was most likely made in the Fire Nation to be resistant to fire. Korra turned to her brother.

"You ready for this?" She asked with a smirk. Kanan smiled lightly.

"Who knows? You're the one with the bending skill." He replied. Suddenly Kanan felt an arm pull him down and to the side. Korra had her brother in a headlock.

"Oh, buck up already. I may have the bending, but you've got all that spiritual stuff down pat. Besides, you're not that far behind me, and you're one of the best Waterbenders I've ever seen." She said. Kanan was gonna smile, until she started giving him a knuckle rub on his head. Then, Kanan bent some of the nearby ice and made it splash into her head with enough force to knock her back, and free himself from her headlock.

"Will you EVER stop doing that?" He asked vainly.

"Nope." She said. Kanan rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Also, I'm one of the ONLY Waterbenders either of us has seen." He replied. They both smiled sadly at that. Trapped in this fortress without any contact with the outside world, it could make anyone stir crazy. With that thought, the twins got into the training gear, and walked up to the arena. They were greeted by the same White Lotus members who were there the day they were presented as the newest Avatar(s), their Firebending teacher, and Katara, the wife of their predecessor Aang. Kanan always enjoyed her stories. Katara smiled at them, and seemed to have a nostalgic look in her eye when she saw Kanan, which he assumed was because she remembered training Aang.

"Good to see you two again, Korra, Kanan." She said. The twins both bowed out of respect.

"Same to you, Katara." Kanan replied, smiling at her. "After this, do you have any other stories for me?" She chuckled.

"Unfortunately you've already heard almost all the ones I can recall." She said. Kanan was actually very upset about that. Katara was an excellent storyteller, and hearing about Aang's adventures would help both him and Korra in my decision making on important Avatar business. Then one of the White Lotus members spoke up.

"We should get this under way. We have three tests to perform, so we'll have to get the arena cleaned between each of them." He said. Korra and Kanan nodded. This was how it always went. There was one test each for Kanan and Korra separately, then a final one to test their skill together. In all honesty, the teachers felt sorry for anyone who has to fight them together. Kanan was up first, and three Firebenders stood across from him. One shot a blast of fire at the Avatar first, but he ducked under it, and shot a blast at the legs of another, surprising him. Before it hit, he was able to jump, but before Kanan could launch another attack, the center one fired at Kanan himself, forcing him to cartwheel out of the way.

As he did, Kanan sent a wave of fire at all three of them, but they just bent it out of the way. Deciding to put more force behind his attacks now, Kanan sent a large stream of fire at all three of them. They all dodged out of the way, but Kanan jumped forward and kicked a blast of fire at each of them. Two managed to dodge, but one of them got blown back. The other two shot fire at Kanan while he was in the air, but he bent it and sent it straight back at them. They dodged, and when he landed, Kanan charged at the one closest to him. The tester shot three blasts of fire at Kanan, but he dodged each one, until he reached his opponent. Kanan grabbed his arm, threw him over his shoulder, and kicked a large blast of fire at him, sending him flying.

Kanan was forced to lean back to avoid a fire blast from the final tester. Back flipping three times, Kanan then spun in midair and kicked a wave of fire at him. It hit, and sent him flying. When he landed, Kanan got back into a fighting stance immediately, only to see the three testers on the ground groaning. He relaxed his stance and turned back to others.

"How was that?" He asked, taking off the helmet. Korra cheered.

"That was awesome! You took them down in nothing flat." She practically yelled. Kanan smiled up at her, until their teacher coughed.

"That was impressive Kanan, but now it is your sister's turn." He said. Kanan did a small Fire Nation bow to him, and went up to the stands, clapping Korra's hand along the way. Once the arena was finished being cleaned, and three new testers came out, Korra's test was underway. As usual, she focused on her pure force, and Kanan actually cringed when she sent one guy flying into the roof above us. Katara spoke up.

"She's strong." She said, and everyone had to agree with her. One of the White Lotus members spoke up as well.

"But she lacks restraint." He said. Kanan joined in, scoffing.

"I don't think she knows what that is. And besides, that's why I'm with her." He said. Korra finally sent the last one flying back, and he soon collapsed on the floor.

"Two tests down, one to go." Said Korra. Kanan smiled. 'I don't think she's been this excited since the last test.' He stood up.

"You ready for this?" Kanan asked, mirroring her earlier words. She smirked.

"Definitely." She replied. The skinny White Lotus member with the glasses spoke up now.

"Maybe so, but we still have to clean up the arena, and, find new sparring partners for the two of you." She said. The group looked back to see the Firbenders all groaning, even more than the ones who fought Kanan. The male Avatar turned to Korra.

"Did you have to go full force on them?" He asked. She just rubbed the back of her head, while chuckling sheepishly. After 15 minutes, the arena was cleaned once again, and the twins were both on the field back to back, this time facing twelve testers. Korra chuckled.

"Well, looks like they learned from last time." She said.

"Shall we?" Kanan said. Korra grinned, and we got to work.

Simply put, the twins had demolished them.

Korra and Kanan were in perfect sync, dodging around each other's fire without even looking, and combining their attacks to take out multiple people at once. Normally, when you add one person to fight on either side, it just adds to the overall group's strength. But when these two work together, it multiplies that number. When the twins shot a blast of fire at the final 4 benders, it took them all out at once. Immediately after, Korra cheered. Kanan could tell by the looks on their faces that the White Lotus and our teacher weren't happy with that. As she ran up to them, Korra spoke up, laughing.

"Hey, why all the doom and gloom people?" She said, taking off her helmet. Kanan did the same, but walked up to them. "We should be celebrating. 3 elements down, 1 to go." Now their teacher spoke up.

"You're getting ahead of yourself AS USUAL Korra." He said. "We haven't decided if you both have passed your Firebending test yet." Then the head Lotus member spoke up.

"Ever since you were a little girl you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. At least your brother has an understanding of both." He said. Kanan slightly glared at him. If physical bending doesn't come easily to him, but it does to Korra, then it should be clear that the opposite is true for spiritual bending. Korra looked down at the ground. Kanan spoke up.

"It just doesn't come as easily to her as it does to me, so suck it up and be patient." I growled. They all backed away slightly, while Katara just chuckled. Every one of them knows not to mess with Korra, because Kanan will (literally) rain hellfire down on them. The same goes for anyone who messes with him. Korra would beat them within an inch of their lives. They're twins, they stick together. Korra looked at her brother thankfully, before looking back at the council.

"He's right, which is why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's mister spiritual." She said. The White Lotus leader turned to Katara.

"Do you believe they're ready, Master Katara?" He asked.

"Yes. If anyone can teach them what they need to learn, it's Tenzin," She replied. Both Korra and Kanan looked at each other, smiling hugely. The White Lotus leader turned to us.

"Very well. Korra, Kanan, it's time for you to begin your Airbending training." He said. The twins jumped in joy, and Korra was cheering.

"Yes! Finally!" She said. They looked at the Council to see them staring at them, and the two immediately straightened their postures. Korra coughed. "I mean. Thank you all for believing in us."

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a polar bear dog and a snow leopard to talk to." Kanan smiled. Korra and her brother turned towards the animal pen, and started walking, but soon enough, their excitement got the better of them both, and they practically sprinted all the way over there. Korra was the first one down, and she all but ran into Naga.

"Naga! You should've seen it. We kicked some Firebender butt, and we passed!" She said. Kanan ran in and kneeled in front of Nala, and started petting her in the special spot behind her ear. She began purring contently.

"She's right. Tenzin will be here in a few days, and then we officially start our Airbending training." He continued. Then, he got an idea. Turning to Korra, Kanan spoke up. "Want to take the girls out for a stroll, to celebrate?" He asked. Judging by her resulting smile, it was clear she was on board. After the two got changed and put on the girl's saddles, they went towards the gate. Looking up at the tower guard, Korra spoke up.

"Just taking them out for a stroll." She said. When the guard looked conflicted, Kanan huffed.

"Don't worry, we won't be gone long, and we won't go too far." He said in annoyance. The guard finally turned around, and the gate opened soon after. Kanan smiled widely. This was the closest either of them could get to actual freedom, but it still felt incredible having the wind flow through your hair. "Go, Nala." She sped up, with Naga and Korra keeping pace. Kanan looked over at them, and smiled slyly. He leaned down to Nala's ear, whispered something, and then she practically bolted. Very few animals could match a snow leopard's speed, especially in its natural habitat. Kanan could hear Korra shouting at us, but he just laughed, until something made Nala trip over, sending them both flying into the snow. Kanan spat the snow out of his mouth, and as he wiped himself clean, he looked over to see Nala just rolling around in the snow. "You're certainly enjoying this, aren't you?" He muttered. Korra than rode up, and was laughing like she had something to do with tripping Nala.

"That was awesome." She said. "Maybe you don't need to learn how to Airbend. I mean, you can already fly." She said, in between laughs. Kanan scowled at her, before smirking evilly. He bent a little bit of snow into his hand, and then launched it at her hard enough to throw her off of Naga. When she finally got out of the snow, she saw that her twin brother had bent hundreds of snow balls into the air, and that his smirk hadn't left. "Uh oh."

 _'Too late to apologize, sister.'_ Thought Kanan. And that was how they spent the rest of the day; playing with their spirit partners, and having, quite possibly, the greatest snowball fight in history.

A few days later, Tenzin was finally due to arrive, and the duo hadn't gotten dressed so quickly since the time Mom made her seal lion dumplings. Seriously; you haven't had South Pole cooking, until you've had her dumplings. Korra and Kanan stood near the place where Tenzin would land, and the two soon saw a large Sky Bison coming in.

"They're here." Kanan muttered excitedly. When they got close, the group on the ground could hear the excited rambling of a kid.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? It looks like we're here. I know this, this is very familiar. Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Ooh please, tell me we're here." Said the voice. Kanan chuckled as he walked up.

"Yes, Ikki. As I've been telling you for the past 15 minutes, we are, finally, here." Said a voice Kanan easily recognized as Tenzin's. As he walked down, two kids Airbent down the bison's tail; and Kanan saw something that looked like a kid gnawing on their soon to be teacher's head. He deduced that to be Meelo "Hello mother. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." Then he whispered. "Please, help me." Katara chuckled as she grabbed Meelo off of Tenzin's head. Meelo struggled to get out of her grip.

"Unhand me strange woman." He said. Tenzin spoke up.

"That's your grandmother, Meelo." He said. Meelo stopped struggling, before flipping out of Katara's grip, landing behind her, and running off.

"It's so good to see all of you." Said Katara. Then, another girl, who must have been Jinora, walked up to Katara.

"Gran-Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you. What happened to Zuko's mom?" She asked. 'Crap. I never thought to ask her about that one.' Thought Kanan. The Water Tribesman was basically a blur as he sped over there, sitting in the snow.

"I've never heard this one. What did happen to her?" He asked. Katara smiled.

"Well, it's an incredible tail-" She was interrupted by another girl leaping up in front of us.

"Gran-Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a camp fire and huddle around it and-" Ikki was interrupted by Kanan Waterbending some ice onto her lips.

"Please, continue." I said. Katara looked shocked for a moment, before looking behind me. Then she started smiling.

"Actually Kanan. I have a test for you." She said. Kanan was confused, but followed her as she walked over to Tenzin and a pregnant woman. 'That must be his wife, Pema' He thought. Katara gave the woman a hug, before gesturing Kanan over. "I want you to tell me if this child will be a bender or not." Kanan walked over, took off a glove, and moved to put his hand on Pema's belly.

"May I?" He asked. She nodded, smiling. Kanan put his hand on her belly and closed his eyes. It was tough to distinguish the baby's chi from hers, but Kanan managed it without any problems. The male Avatar opened his eyes. "He's going to be an Airbender. His chi is rather strong." The others looked shocked at his display, before Pema groaned.

"All I want is one child like me. A nice, non-bender; who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds." She said. Then she looked back at him. "Wait, did you say he?" Kanan nodded.

"It's tough to tell at this stage, but I'm fairly certain it's a boy." He replied. Tenzin turned to his student.

"If it's no trouble, could you take the ice off of Ikki's mouth? I think her lips are turning blue." He said. Kanan turned around to see Ikki glaring at him with her arms crossed, and Jinora giggling softly to the side.

"Can you promise not to interrupt anymore of Katara's stories?" He asked her. Ikki nodded, and every second Kanan didn't say anything her nod got stronger and faster. "Ok." He bent the ice off her mouth, and she immediately ran off, presumably to find something hot. Then we heard Meelo call us.

"Mommy, look!" We turned over to see him covered in snow. "I'm a Snowbender!" He said, blasting the snow away with a gust of wind. Most of it got in Pema's head, and she shook it off.

"Is that what you were talking about?" Kanan asked. She nodded, sighing. Kanan turned to Meelo. "Actually kid, that would be Waterbending, if you didn't just blow it away with Airbending." Meelo stomped over to the older boy.

"No, it's Snowbending." He said.

"Waterbending."

"Snowbending!"

"Waterbending."

"Snow!"

"Water."

"Snow!"

"Trust me kid, I grew up with Korra. I can do this ALL day." Kanan said, rolling his eyes.

"Snow!" He continued. Kanan sighed.

"Snow." He said, inwardly smirking.

"Water!" Meelo replied. 'Works every time.' Thought the Avatar in training.

"See? You agree with me." Kanan said, chuckling. Meelo looked shocked for a moment before huffing and running back to his sisters. Kanan looked to the others to see Tenzin and Pema staring at him in pure shock. "What?"

"How did you do that?" Pema asked. Kanan shrugged.

"Like I said, I grew up with Korra." He replied. "Imagine Meelo, but using 3 elements." Pema turned to Katara.

"Were Tenzin and his siblings THIS crazy when they were kids?" She asked the Waterbender.

"Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been, rather serious." She said. Tenzin looked annoyed.

"Mother, please." He said. Then he looked behind her. "Korra?" Kanan looked back to see his sister run over to the group. Kanan walked over and stood next to her. "Look at you. Both you and Kanan have become so big and strong." He said, putting his hand on the twin's shoulders. "You've grown into quite the young Avatars." Kanan chuckled.

"Master Tenzin, We're so glad you're here, we can't wait to get started." Said Korra. Tenzin looked down, and Kanan felt bad news was coming.

"Yes, well…" He sighed. Pema spoke up.

"You're gonna have to tell them sooner or later." She said. Korra looked confused, but her brother had figured it out.

"Wait, tell us what?" Said Korra. Kanan spoke up.

"You're not staying, are you?" He said, sadly. Tenzin sighed once again.

"I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night; then I have to return to Republic City." He said. Korra was shocked.

"What? No, you're supposed to move here, you're supposed to teach us." She said. Kanan joined in.

"That's right. Airbending is the most spiritual of all the 4 elements, it may be the only one I can actually, MASTER, other than Waterbending. Please, at least take us with you." Kanan was practically pleading with Tenzin to take him and Korra. The Airbender just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Korra, Kanan. Your Airbending training is going to have to wait." He said. Kanan clenched his fist.

A few hours later, the trio were all sitting down for dinner, with the White Lotus leader joining them. Kanan was still angry, and Korra wasn't giving up.

"So, how long until you're ready to teach us Airbending?" She asked. "A week? A month?" Tenzin looked over to the twins.

"It; could be much longer." He said. Kanan spoke up, but didn't take his eyes off the table.

"I don't understand. Why are you making us wait?" Kanan asked.

"I have a responsibility to Republic City. I'm one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now." Tenzin replied.

"But you also have a responsibility to teach the next Avatar." My sister said. "Believe me, I don't know about Kanan, but I'd be happy to find another Airbending master, but you're the only one."

"We're stuck with each other." Kanan continued, with Korra nodding.

"I wish there were another way." Tenzin said.

"Like I said, you can take us with you, to Republic City." Kanan told him. Korra joined in.

"That's a great idea. That way you can train us, AND help Republic City. It's perfect." She said. The Council leader just slammed his hand on the table.

"Absolutely not. The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the 4 elements." He said. Kanan lost it.

"I DON'T THINK THAT INCLUDED KEEPING US LOCKED UP IN HERE LIKE PRISONERS!" He yelled, slamming his hand on the table hard enough to crack it. The male Avatar got up and stormed out. He got to his room, and slammed the door. After a few minutes of calming himself down, Kanan sat down and started meditating. Soon enough, he felt like he was being pulled towards something, but before it could really grab a hold of him, Kanan was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"I thought I could lose my temper." He heard his sister say. Kanan opened his eyes, and smirked at her.

"I may not be as obvious as you, but I can certainly get angry." He replied, twisting out of the Lotus position and turning to her in one smooth motion. She chuckled, before sighing sadly.

"What do you think we should do? I mean, how are we going to learn Airbending, if Tenzin won't teach us?" She asked. Kanan looked down.

"I don't know." He said, and then turned to her. "Let's sleep on it, and we may have a plan by tomorrow." She nodded, the two shared their goodnights, and then she set off to her room. Kanan sighed, and sat down on his bed. "What ARE we going to do?" He asked himself, before getting ready for bed.

Kanan woke up hours later, to see the sun pouring into his window. 'Can't the sun just stay out of my side of the house?' He thought, grudgingly getting up. As he got dressed, Kanan heard a knocking on his door. He put his coat on, and opened the door. It was Korra.

"You ready to say goodbye to Tenzin." She asked. Her brother sighed.

"Not really." He said. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Want to take Naga and Nala out for a ride?" She asked her twin, smiling. Kanan returned it.

"Absolutely." He replied. The two got their spirit partners, and took a ride out to the Northern facing cliffs. A few minutes later, they saw a Sky Bison fly by. Kanan was sitting in the snow leaning against Nala, who rubbed her cheek against her partners own. Kanan smiled softly, and started petting the other side of her face. He saw Korra get off Naga and sit next to him. Then, she started tapping her fingers against her brother's knee in their own code. Once he figured out her plan, Kanan smiled. _'Perfect.'_ He thought. A few hours later, the twins snuck into the animal pens and grabbed Nala and Naga's saddles. Before they could completely set up however, the two were interrupted.

"Nice night for an escape; isn't it?" They turned to see Katara watching them. Korra walked forward.

"We have to leave. We both have to find our own path as the Avatar." She said. Kanan stood beside her. Katara smiled.

"I know you do." She said. The twins were surprised, before they smiled at her. "Aang's time has passed. My brother; and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you two and your generation to take over responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world." She walked forward, and put a hand on both their cheeks. "And I think you're going to be great Avatars." The twins smiled sadly, and, nodding to each other, leaned down to hug her.

"Thank you." Kanan muttered.

"Goodbye, Korra, Kanan." She said. A few minutes later, the two Avatars managed to make a tunnel under the compound using Kanan's Waterbending and Korra's Earthbending. Once they were far enough away, the two got to the surface. Naga and Nala shook off the snow, and they set off. Kanan turned to Korra.

"Should we go see Mom and Dad before we leave?" He asked. She nodded. Soon enough, the twins got to our old home, before they were taken in by the White Lotus. They walked up to the door, and Kanan knocked. A couple seconds later, the door opened and they heard their Mom's voice.

"Yes? Who-" She stopped when she saw that it was us. She immediately smiled, and turned to the inside. "Tonraq, come out. We have guests." She said. Soon after, their Dad, Tonraq walked up.

"Who is it Senna?" He asked, before seeing Korra and Kanan. "It's so good to see you two again." He said, smiling. We all had huge smiles on our faces, as Korra and I ran into the hut, hugging our parents.

"We can't stay long." Kanan said.

"That's right. We're leaving for Republic City, and we don't want the Whit Lotus to catch us." Korra continued.

"That's fine. We got to see you again, and this is enough time." Said Senna. "But at the very least, let me pack you some food for the journey." The twins nodded. There was no way either of them could pass on their Mom's cooking. A few minutes later, Korra and Kanan had all our food packed, and were about to head off to Republic City. The family had one final hug before leaving.

"Mom, Dad. We'll miss you." Said Korra. Senna spoke up.

"We love you both so much." She said. Tonraq joined in.

"Take care of each other." He said. The kids nodded, and then got on Naga and Nala. A few hours later, they snuck onto a ship heading to Republic City, stashing themselves behind crates to keep out of sight as best they could. Korra was grinning the entire way, and Kanan shared it.

"What do you think Republic City will be like?" Korra spoke up. Kanan chuckled.

"No idea. Hopefully it's not too chaotic on the first day." He smiled, not realizing he had just jinxed us both.

 _ **Republic City, a few days later**_

Kanan woke up in the morning, and for once the sun wasn't glaring at him from the window, this time it was facing Korra. Kanan looked out the window, and instantly gained a huge smile on his face.

They were here.

Kanan ran over to his sister and shook her awake. She just mumbled up at him.

"No Mom, I don't want to clean the igloo. Let Kanan do it." She said. Kanan rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly.

"Thankfully, there's no igloo for either of us to clean this far North. We're here." He said. She bolted up with a huge smile on her face and ran to the window. She stood there for a couple seconds, most likely in awe, before running back and waking up Naga. As she did, Kanan did the same to Nala. "Wake up girl; we're at the City now."

"…" She just groaned and tried to remain asleep. Kanan smirked and got close to her ear.

"I'll get you some fish when we get to the temple." He whispered. She perked up instantly. A few minutes later they were near the door, and when it opened the twins were both briefly blinded by the sudden light. They got on their respective partners, and then they all rode out of the ship, and into the big city. As the group passed the crew, Korra called out to them.

"Thanks for the ride." She yelled. Kanan laughed at all their dumbfounded expressions, before focusing on the road. They came upon a cliff, with a view of a giant bridge connecting our current location, and the enormous skyscrapers on the other end. "Wow."

"Look at this place." Kanan said, in awe of the spectacle.

"I've never seen so many Satomobiles." Korra said. Her brother chuckled.

"Or people, or buildings, or actual ground." He said, smiling. She chuckled as well.

"You know what I mean." She said. Kanan smiled softly.

"Yeah. I do." He said. Once the twins were halfway across the bridge, they stopped, and looked to the side, seeing the massive statue of Avatar Aang, their predecessor. This entire city was possible because he, Katara, and so many others fought and defeated Fire Lord Ozai. Kanan inclined his head in respect. Then he heard Korra speak up beside him.

"Air Temple Island." She said. Kanan followed her gaze to the island to the right of the statue.

"That's where Tenzin lives." He said. She nodded, and pet Naga on the head.

"You ready for a little swim girl?" She asked. Kanan looked at her in shock.

"That's how you plan to get there? You do know Nala will not go near ocean water, right?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I figured you could just bend the water into ice, and she could run across it." She said. Before Kanan could respond with how improbable that was, Nala put her head up and started sniffing the air.

"What's up girl?" He asked, petting her head. Suddenly she shot off, with Kanan still riding. "I take it you smelled some food?" He asked, sarcastically. The only time she's this excited over a simple smell, is if she's hunting, or smelled some good food. Korra and Naga were somehow keeping up, and if Nala wasn't such a good acrobat, her and Kanan probably would've been run over many times. Eventually the group reached a market like area, and Nala stuck her nose to the ground. Soon, she got to a tent, and stuck her head in the back. Kanan flipped the curtain over his head, to see a saleswoman looking a little frightened. Then Naga came up beside him, with Korra doing the same thing he did.

"I assume this what she smelled?" She asked Kanan stared at her.

"What do you think?" He deadpanned. The twins saw Naga and Nala about to eat the food, but they managed to stop them.

""Naga/Nala, down."" They said, in perfect synch. Both animals lowered their heads, while the twins got off and walked to the front of the tent. Korra grabbed one of the kabobs, and spoke to the saleswoman.

"We'll have one of everything, please." She said.

"That'll be 20 yuans." Said the saleswoman. They both froze. 'Crap.'

"We; don't really have any money." Kanan said. The woman glared at them.

"Then what good are you to me?" She said, snatching the kabob from Korra's hand. The two Avatars walked away.

"We didn't exactly think this through, did we?" Kanan sighed. Naga and Nala walked up beside them.

"Don't worry. This city is huge. I'm sure we'll be able to rustle up some food somewhere." Korra replied. With that comforting(?) thought, the group set off in search of food. A few hours later, they came across a park with a large lake, and decided to start fishing. Korra and her brother got in the water, and began spearing the fish with some ice, while Naga walked around with her head in the water, searching for more, and Nala was just sitting on the sidelines. Soon enough, they had managed to catch a decent amount, and started snacking on them. After a couple of minutes, Kanan heard Korra squeak in shock. He turned and saw someone had crawled out of the bush.

"Uh, say, think I can get one 'a them tasty smellin' fishies?" He asked. The twins looked at each other, briefly, before looking back at the man.

"Sure. There's plenty to go around." Said Kanan. The man did some kind of dance as he walked over, grabbed one of the fish, and sat down next to us. He munched on the fish as Korra spoke up.

"So, do you, live in that bush?" She asked. The man looked at her.

"Yes, presently that is what I do call home." He said. He turned to the bush. "Took me awhile to procure a bush that beauteous." Kanan will always swear that the bush looked like it just sparkled as the man continued. "This site is quite popular with all the vagabonds." Korra seemed confused.

"So, there are a lot of you, out here?" She said. Kanan joined in, just as confused.

"We thought everyone in the city was just, living it up." He said, with Korra nodding. The man laughed loudly.

"Ah you got a lot to learn newcomers." He did a small bow. "Welcome to Republic City." He said. Kanan frowned.

'I don't think this is what Aang had in mind when he built this city.' Before anything more could be said, they all heard a shrill whistle. The twins; and the man turned in the direction it came from to see what looked like a security guard on the small bridge.

"Hey you! Stop! You can't fish here!" He said, running at them. The Avatars turned back to the man, only to see him get up and turn to them.

"You best skedaddle." He said, before jumping into his bush. Korra whistled for Naga, while Kanan ran towards Nala and jumped onto her saddle. As they ran, Kanan looked back to see the officer panting, and the man waving at us from his bush. For fun, Kanan decided to wave back. Once they were far enough away, the twins started to take a leisurely stroll through the park. Kanan was amazed at its sheer size.

"Well, that was a thing." He said. The complete randomness of it made both of them start to laugh. Korra then looked down sadly.

"Do you think what he said was true?" She said. Kanan looked at her. "About there being a lot of people that live like that." Her brother sighed.

"I think so. He has no reason to lie to us, and it didn't look like he had much choice of where to live." He said. Before anything more could be said on the subject, they were interrupted by someone speaking through a megaphone.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders!? Then join the Equalists. For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower-class citizens." He pointed to a poster behind him. "Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment." He said. Korra looked like she was going to speak up, and Kanan panicked. His sister was not good at getting people who disagreed with her to calm down.

"Korra, don't-" He was too late.

"What are you talking about?" She said, making everyone's head turn to her. "Bending is the coolest thing in the world." The megaphone man just chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess? You two; are benders." He said. Korra didn't stop.

"Yeah, we are." She said. Kanan was groaning more and more.

"And I'd bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some Waterbending, huh?" He said. Before Korra could speak up, Kanan leaped onto Naga and put his hand on her mouth.

"Only if you antagonize us, and actually give us a reason to." Kanan said, trying to placate the situation. "Now come on, Korra, we have places to go." He turned to Naga. "Move. Now." He whispered. She started to walk away from the crowd, with Korra struggling in her brother's grasp all the way. She finally tore his hand away, and turned to him.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked, glaring at her twin. Kanan jumped back onto Nala, and turned to his sister.

"Because we're the Avatar, and we can't have the people hating us on our first day, before we've even done anything." He replied. Korra tried to come up with a comeback, but just sighed.

"I guess that's why you're the planner." She said. Kanan chuckled.

"To be fair, your plan to shave dad's head was pretty well thought out." Kanan replied. She laughed. Kanan looked around. "Any idea where we are?"

A few hours later, the twins were walking down a street next to our spirit partners. They came across an older couple playing Pai-Sho, and Korra turned to them.

"Excuse me, I think we're lost. How do we get to Air Temple Island from here?" She asked. The lady pointed down the street.

"Just head down this street and-" She was interrupted by a Satomobile coming down the road. Her mood did an instant change. "You should get moving young ones, it isn't safe." Korra and Kanan looked at each other in confusion. The vehicle stopped, and three obvious thugs got out, one an Earthbender, another a Firebender; and their leader seemed to be a Waterbender. They started to threaten an old man selling phonographs, and when one kicked his equipment with a flaming kick, the two Avatars looked at each other and nodded. They walked forward.

"-Now give me the money, or else-" Korra interrupted.

"Or else what, pussums?" She said. The three thugs turned to see the twins glaring at them, before they started laughing.

"Since you two are obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things." He said. Kanan did an overly dramatic bow.

"Oh, please do, oh wise moronic thug," He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The Waterbender ground his teeth together, before continuing.

"You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you, in the hospital," He said. Kanan rolled his eyes, as Korra spoke up.

"You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital," She said, pounding her fists together.

"And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby," Her brother finished. They all glared.

"Who do you two think you are?" Growled the Waterbender. The twins just smirked.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Korra said. Then the Waterbender shot a blast of water at us, which Kanan grabbed and redirected at the thugs head, freezing it. The other two looked on in shock as their leader stumbled forward. Korra just kicked him into the front of the Satomobile, shattering the ice and knocking him out. The Earthbender shot forward, but Korra launched him into the air with an Earth pillar. Kanan couldn't help but cringe as he hit all the banners before landing in a crate of food. The Firebender panicked and shot a blast of fire at the twins, but Kanan bent it away, before Earthbending a smallish slab of stone, and launching it into his gut, sending him through the window behind him. Korra chuckled. "Got an idea about who we are now, chumps?" Kanan turned to her.

"Be honest, 'pussums' wasn't the best you could come up with, was it?" He asked. Before she could answer, the two were interrupted by the Satomobile almost crashing into them. It looked like the Waterbender was driving, while the Earthbender called to the Firebender. Kanan sent a blast of Water at the Firebenders feet, trapping him in ice, as Korra went after the vehicle.

"You're not getting away," She said. Then, she sent a line of rocks to trip up the car, sending it crashing into a storefront. As they walked up, Kanan surveyed the damage to the vehicle.

"I hope they don't have insurance," He said. Suddenly, sirens started ringing as Naga and Nala joined their partners, with Naga howling along. They all looked up and saw an airship floating above us.

"Police! Freeze where you are," Said a male voice. Then Kanan saw a group of officers' drop from the airship, and shoot out cables from their wrists. The twins looked on in awe.

"Cool. Metalbenders," Korra said. Kanan nodded. That was his favorite style of Earthbending. Korra turned to the police. "We caught the bad guys for you officers." The man who must've been in charge turned to the two walking out of the storefront.

"Arrest them." He said. The two gang members were instantly stuck in cables, and Kanan stepped to the side.

"There's a third one back here. I froze his legs up." He said. The cop nodded to one of his men, and the officer shot cables at the final thug. Then he turned to the twins.

"You're under arrest too." He said, pointing at us. Kanan was shocked, but Korra was far more vocal about it.

"What do you mean we're under arrest?" She asked. "Those are the bad guys over there; they were smashing up a shop."

"From the looks of things, you smashed up a lot more than that." He replied. Looking behind them, Kanan had to agree with him. He then shot out cables at the twins, but they both dodged, and Korra grabbed the ones the officer aimed at her.

"Wait, you can't arrest me, let me explain." She said. The officer didn't budge.

"You can explain yourself all you like; down at headquarters." He said, tugging the cords out of Korra's hand. He tried to hit her again, but Naga hit him with her side, and Korra got on her and rode off, with police officers chasing her. Kanan just stared.

"Did that just happen?" He asked himself. Suddenly he had to flip out of the way of more cables as the officers began to circle him. The Water Tribesman sighed. "Just know; that I'm really sorry about this." He said, before bending ice at their lower bodies, freezing them in place. After he called Nala over, the two partners chased after Korra. They soon caught up with her, and Kanan turned over to her. "You just had to run, didn't you?" Kanan asked.

"Hey, they were going to arrest me for no reason." She replied. Before Kanan could tell her the numerous reasons why they would arrest them, Korra's hair was caught up by a cord. Kanan looked back to see an officer riding the cables, and then bent some of the water under a bridge into ice once we crossed. The officer slammed into the ice, and Kanan cringed, sending an apologetic look back at him. Korra and Naga went up a staircase, and on to a busy street, with Kanan and Nala following. After a few feet, Naga jumped onto a moving train, barely staying on. Kanan turned to Nala's head.

"You ready for this girl?" He asked.

"…" She growled in confirmation, before leaping off the bridge and landing on the train, using her claws to gain traction. After stabilizing herself, she shot off after Korra and Naga. Then Kanan heard more sirens, and looked up to see an airship coming after them. He looked forward to see Naga and Korra get caught up in some cords in midair, and soon felt the same thing happen to Kanan and Nala. "Well, this was a fun day." He muttered sarcastically.

"[Growl]," Nala moaned in response.

After the twins were taken to the police headquarters, they were processed, during which Kanan, may have frozen an officers hand (he tried to take his necklace), we were finally seated in the interrogation room, with a female officer.

"Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention, evading arrest, and of course, attacking an officer during processing." She said, looking at Kanan with the final one. Then she slammed her clipboard on the table. "You two are in a whole mess of trouble." Korra spoke up.

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and-" The officer interrupted.

"Can it. You should've just called the police and stayed out of the way." She said. Kanan joined in.

"Three things; First, the property stuff, that one's on us, Second, there is no way I'm just going stand around when someone's being threatened for no reason, and third, no one touches my necklace." He said, listing off the points on his finger. Korra paled, probably remembering the last person who tried to take that necklace from her brother. That cop got off easy.

"I'm on board with the second thing. You see, we're the Avatars." Korra said. The officer raised an eyebrow.

"How can you both be the Avatar?" She asked. Korra and Kanan looked at each other.

""We're twins."" They said. The officer just continued.

"Either way, you're 'Avatar Title' might impress some people, but not me." She said. Korra looked up.

"Alright, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge." She said. The officer just sat in the chair.

"You're talking to her. I'm Chief Bei-Fong." She said. When he saw Korra's dejected look, Kanan just laughed.

"You were hoping to impress the Chief with us being the Avatar, weren't you?" He said, chuckling. Korra glared at her twin.

"Can it." She said. Then she had a look of realization. She turned to the Chief. "Wait, Bei-Fong? Lin Bei-Fong? You're Toph's daughter!" She said. The Chief didn't seem to care.

"What of it?" She asked. Korra continued.

"Well then why are you treating us like criminals?" She said. "Avatar Aang and you're mother were friends, they saved the world together." Chief Bei-Fong looked irritated.

"That's ancient history. And it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you two are in right now." She leaned forward on the table. "You can't just waltz in here, and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place." Before anything more could be said, a panel to the side opened up, and an officer spoke up.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here." He said. Bei-Fong sighed.

"Let him in." She got out of the chair, and turned to the wall just as it opened up to reveal Tenzin. He glared at the two Avatar's, while Kanan just chuckled sheepishly, and Korra spoke up.

"Sorry, Tenzin. We got a little, sidetracked, on our way to see you." She said. Tenzin took a deep breath before turning to Bei-Fong.

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual." He said. Bei-Fong got right to business.

"Cut the garbage Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City?" She turned to the twins. "And why are there two of them?" She looked back to Tenzin. "I thought you were going to be moving to the South Pole to train, them."

"Their situation is, unique. Even among Avatars. As for my relocation, it has been delayed." He glared at the two. "The Avatars, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately. Where they will stay put." Korra looked down, while Kanan spoke up.

"Not a chance." He said, making everyone turn to him. "I refuse to stay in that prison for Spirits knows how long." Tenzin looked at the younger boy.

"That is out of your hands now, Kanan." He said, before turning back to Bei-Fong. "If you would be so kind, as to drop the charges against the two of them, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events, and cover all the damages." He finished. Be-Fong paused for a moment before sighing.

"Fine." She said, unlocking their cuffs. "Get them out of my city."

"Always a pleasure, Lin." Tenzin turned to the door, calling out to the twins. "Let's go, you two." They followed him out, and Bei-Fong gave the twins an 'I'm watching you' gesture, which Korra matched, with an added scowl. The trio finally got to the animal pen, where Kanan saw an old lady with a platypus bear. Korra spoke up.

"Tenzin, please don't send us back home." She said. Tenzin refused.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes, and the orders of the White Lotus." He said.

"But we did what Katara suggested we do, and she ranks higher than the White Lotus on people I take orders from." Kanan spoke up. Tenzin glared at him, his forehead actually turning red.

"Don't bring my mother into this." He said. Korra sighed.

"Look. We can't wait any longer to finish our training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping us become better Avatars." She said. Kanan joined in.

"Listen, we saw a lot of the city today, and it's completely out of balance." He said, and then sighed. "I know you need to stay here, and the City does need you, but it needs the Avatar to." Tenzin sputtered, trying to come up with a response. Before anymore could be said, they all heard someone speak up.

"Excuse me. Are these your animals?" They turned to see the caretaker holding Naga and Nala's leashes, with Nala rubbing against his chest, and Naga licking his hair into a spiral. Later on, the group was heading over to Air Temple Island. Korra and Kanan were looking back at the city.

"Well, I guess this was all pointless, huh?" Said Kanan.

"Not entirely." Korra replied. "We saw that this city needs us, so we'll just have to get stronger so we can help it." Her twin smiled.

"You always try to look for the silver lining." Kanan said. Then she grabbed him into a headlock again. "Will you cut that out!?"

Once the group got to the Island, they saw a number of White Lotus members standing near a ship. The twins sighed sadly, and started to walk towards them. Before either of them could get very far, they saw Tenzin's kids flying in. When they landed, they all shouted the twins names; Ikki and Meelo went to hug Korra, while Jinora came over to Kanan. Ikki looked up at the twins.

"Are you guys coming to live with us on the Island?" She asked. Korra and Kanan looked down sadly.

"No, I'm sorry Ikki." Korra kneeled down to their eye level.

"Unfortunately, we have to go home now." Kanan joined in. The kids all 'aww'd and Kanan called Nala over. As he and Korra walked up to the White Lotus members, Tenzin spoke up.

"Wait." The two turned to see him walking up to them. "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy." He put his hand on both of their shoulders. "But you two; ARE his legacy. You may stay and train Airbending here, with me." The twins looked at each other with the biggest grins they've had in years. "Republic City needs its Avatar, once again."

"YES! Thank you." Said Korra. Kanan joined in.

"You are the best." Kanan said. The kids cheered, and Korra picked the entire group up in one of her bear hugs.

The day after, there was a press conference to announce the twin Avatar's arrival to the City. The two stood on the podium, with a row of mics in front of them. Kanan was actually getting a little blinded by all the flashing cameras. Korra coughed.

"Hello, I'm Korra, and this is my brother, Kanan." She said. Kanan spoke up.

"We are your new Avatars." He said. The crowd began cheering and applauding, then the reporters began asking questions.

"How does it work if there are two Avatars?"

"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?"

"Were you trying to send a message to the triads yesterday?"

"Will you be fighting crime or the anti-bending revolution? Or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Bei-Fong and the police?" Korra and Kanan looked at each other, sharing the same thought; 'What have we gotten into' Kanan spoke up first.

"Well, we are twins, so somehow it works out." I said. Korra joined in.

"Yes, we are definitely here to stay, but honestly…" Kanan continued.

"We don't exactly have a, plan right now." He said.

"See, we're still in training, but…" Korra sighed. "Look, all I know is that Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center for peace and balance in the world."

"And we believe that all of us can make his dream a reality." Kanan said. then, the twins looked at each other and nodded.

""We look forward to working with you."" They said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Holy crap that was long! That was double the length of any chapter I've ever done. I hope you guys liked the first chapter, and if you have any questions, please PM me. Also, if you have any tips for writing action scenes, please give them to me. A few more things, 1. Kanan will basically look like a male Korra, 2. You won't see Kanan flip out a whole lot, but when you do, well, I'll just say this; the Wolfbats, are SCREWED. 3. No matter what type of bending Kanan uses, he'll always have the flowing motions of Waterbending somewhere in his style. Hope you enjoyed the POV change. I'm going to do this to all of my chapters from now on.**

 **Song Choice; Kanan: Centuries, by Fall Out Boy. (Yes, I'm still doing this)**


	2. A Leaf in the Wind

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of Legend of the Twins. …Yeah, I should probably come up with a better title, but I wanted to keep the main part of it the same as the actual show. If you have any suggestions, please give them to me. Side note; while I'm glad you guys are following the story, it would help my writing if you review and tell me what I can work on, and what I can keep doing.**

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Spirit Talking" 'Spirit Thinking'** _"Radio"_

 **A Leaf in the Wind.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Republic City welcomes a pair of new citizens into her arms, the Avatar twins Korra and Kanan. After years of seclusion in the South, these masters of the three elements seek to add Airbending to their list of skills. And under the tutelage of Tenzin, Avatar Aang's son, they should go far. But even with the aid of her brother, will this cool, calm, collected master of air be able to tame a hot-headed teen.**_

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

"And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won, with a decisive knockout." Korra said, reading the papers report on last night's Pro-Bending match. It was a few days after her and Kanan's announcement as the Avatars, and it was STILL front page news. The twins and Tenzin were all in the dining room, surrounded by Air Acolytes, and White Lotus members. "What do you say we go to the arena tonight; catch a few Pro-Bending matches?" Tenzin scoffed.

"That 'sport' is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." He said. Kanan joined in.

"Well, if you think about it, Pro-Bending does teach you how to fight with team members, and it restricts your options in combat, forcing you to adapt to tough situations." He said, looking up from a book on Air Nomad history.

"Oh come on, Tenzin, I've dreamed about seeing a Pro-Bending match since I was a kid, and now, I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena." Said Korra. Tenzin didn't let up.

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You and Kanan are here to finish your Avatar training. So for the time being I want you two to remain on the Island." He said. Kanan turned to him.

"Does that explain the White Lotus members watching our every move?" He said, pointing to the multiple guards around the room.

"Yes. In order to learn Airbending I believe you both need a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions." He said. Korra and Kanan looked at each other, and he shrugged, while she sighed.

"Alright. You're the master." She said.

"Good. Now, once you're both finished your breakfast, head to your rooms and get changed. Your new clothes should be waiting for you. Then we will begin your Airbending training." Tenzin finished. Kanan paused.

"Wait, new clothes?" He asked.

After breakfast, Kanan went to his room, and saw what Tenzin was going to have the two wear.

"Oh, not a chance." He said, looking at the Air Acolyte clothes. 'No disrespect to Tenzin or the others, but those clothes will not suit me.' Kanan took off his coat, and hung it in the closet. After that, Kanan walked out and saw his sister wearing the new clothes, just with the sleeves rolled up. "You're actually wearing them?"

"Yeah, why not? They're not too bad." She said. Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"But they don't suit either of us at all." He started. As he was talking, Korra started waving her arms in a 'stop talking' motion, making Kanan look behind him.

Only to see Tenzin standing right there with his arms crossed. The Water Tribesman paled.

"Oh, but they look great on you and everyone else on the Island, Tenzin." Kanan said, chuckling fearfully. Tenzin uncrossed his arms and stroked his beard.

"It doesn't matter. You're free to train in whatever clothes you feel most comfortable in." With that, the trio walked off, Kanan and Korra following Tenzin. He turned to Korra. "So, my mother informed me, that you've never been able to Airbend, before." She stopped walking, and sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't know why. The other elements came so easily to me. Kanan can at least do a little bit, but every single time I've tried Airbending…" She blew a raspberry. "…Nothing." Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's perfectly alright; you just need to be patient." He pulled down her sleeves as he continued. "Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang it was Earthbending." He finished.

"Yeah, well, I'm about as opposite an Airbender as you can get." Korra replied. Tenzin smiled.

"Let's begin you're first lesson." He said, turning around and walking forward. Kanan put a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder, making her turn to him. Her brother smiled, and she smiled lightly back. The two caught up with Tenzin, and walked up a small flight of stairs to see a large group of panels, with the Jinora standing, Ikki jumping, and Meelo waving.

"The twins are gonna Airbend! The twins are gonna Airbend!" Ikki said. Kanan spoke up.

"What is that thing, exactly?" He asked.

"A time honored tool; that teaches the most fundamental aspect of Airbending." Tenzin turned to his oldest daughter. "Jinora would you like to explain this exercise?" He asked. She nodded.

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and get to the other side without touching them." She said, walking towards said gates. Korra shrugged.

"Seems easy enough." She said. Kanan looked at her, but before he could tell her off for jinxing them, Ikki spoke up.

"Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while the gates are spinning." As she spoke, Tenzin walked up and blew air at the gates, making them spin wildly. Kanan turned to Korra.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" He deadpanned. Korra chuckled nervously. Tenzin grabbed a leaf off the ground, and blew it towards the gates.

"The key is to be like the leaf. Flow; with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate." He said. As she walked forward, Kanan was amazed at how easily she could move through gates, without even grazing them. "Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you need to be able to change direction on a moment's notice." Jinora made it to the end, and blew wind back to keep the gates spinning. Korra walked forward.

"Let's do this." She said. Kanan had a bad feeling, and it was confirmed when she got hit by the first gate she came across. She barely got in, before being slammed out the same way. Then she got back up and tried again. This time, she got through a couple gates before being slammed around once more. The kids and her brother began calling out advice.

"Try slowing down!" Kanan called out.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora said.

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki joined in.

"Be the leaf." Meelo 'helpfully' supplied, doing some weird arm movements. It didn't take long for Korra to get slammed back once more, this time falling flat on the ground. Kanan walked up to her and knelt down.

"You ok?" He asked. She groaned a yes. Tenzin spoke up.

"Alright Kanan, it's your turn." He said. Kanan walked up to the gates, took a deep breath, and waited for the others to blow the gates again. Once they did, he moved. Kanan did pretty well, getting ¾ of the way through before slipping up and getting knocked around like an ice ball. He was hit back to the start of the course, and nearly fell over.

"Spirits that hurts." He groaned. Tenzin sighed.

That night, Korra was trying to Airbend a newspaper with the page turned to show Chief Bei-Fong's picture, with her brother leaning against Nala, and Naga laying down.

"Airbend!" She said, pointing her hands at the paper. When nothing happened, she groaned. "What is wrong with me? Airbend!" She shoved her hands at the paper. Still nothing. She got frustrated and shot a blast of fire at the paper, burning it and the clothes line it was on. She groaned, turning to the others. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender." She said. Kanan shook his head.

"I don't think that's it. Air is the most spiritually tuned out of the 4 elements; so maybe that's why you can't do it yet." He said. Korra looked at her twin.

"Well what do you think I should do?" She asked. Kanan put his hand to his chin, thinking.

"Why don't I take a look at your chi? That may help." He said, looking up at Korra. She looked at me. "Hey if you've got any other ideas I'd be glad to hear them." She sighed.

"Fine. Let's try this out." Korra said, sitting down in front of Kanan. He focused on her chi, and what he found was strange.

"It feels like there's something blocking your spiritual center." He said. "I'm gonna see if I can-" Kanan tried to remove the block, but when he did, his chi was forced out. The backlash was painful, and he reeled back, panting. Korra rushed over to her twin.

"Kanan! Are you ok?" She asked. Kanan nodded, calming down.

"I'm alright." He said. "I just need to catch my breath."

"What happened?" Asked Korra. Kanan shook his head.

"I don't know. Something seems to be blocking you from accessing your spiritual chi, and I can't seem to unlock it." He said. Korra looked at her brother worriedly. "Look, I'm fine. It was just shock, that's all." Kanan then saw a few White Lotus members listening to the radio, and heard a Pro-Bending match. "Why we don't we listen to the match, get our minds off this." As the twins walked up, they could hear more of the radio.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, I'm coming to you live, from Republic City's Pro-Bending arena, where tonight, the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. Grab your snacks, and grab your kids, because this next match is gonna be a dozy."_ Korra and Kanan sat on top of the hut, and got comfortable to listen to the match. Throughout the course of the match, even Kanan was getting into it, and started listening in more and more. _"This Mako's got moxie. He advances; fires two quick shots. Yama is hammered back to zone 3! Mako's winding down, can Yama hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up the strike and-"_ It was cut off. Kanan was in shock, and Korra's eyebrow was twitching. Suddenly the two heard Tenzin's voice.

"Korra, Kanan, come down here please." He said. The twins lowered their heads past the roof, and saw the White Lotus members flinch from surprise.

"You cut it off at the best part." Korra complained, once she got down on the ground, with her brother following soon after.

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you two listening to this distracting nonsense." Tenzin replied. Kanan joined in.

"Technically, you said not to WATCH a match. I never heard you say anything about listening." He countered. Tenzin huffed.

"You, you know what I meant. Anyway, shouldn't, shouldn't you both be in bed?" He turned back, actually creating a gust of wind that blew the twins hair back. Once he left, Kanan turned to his sister.

"He is right, we should head to bed." He said. Korra sighed.

"Alright." She said. They set off to their bedrooms, and went to sleep.

The next morning, it was meditation practice, one of Kanan's favorite things to do, as it let him relax, and think about problems peacefully. At least, when Korra wasn't messing it up.

"I think I'm doing it wrong." She said. Kanan chuckled.

"There's nothing to do." Said Tenzin. "Let your mind and your spirit be free, for Air is the element of freedom." Korra laughed. "Is something, funny?"

"Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio." Replied Korra.

"Or leave the Island." Kanan joined in, his eyes staying closed.

"Please, you two. Look at Meelo. He's able to meditate peacefully." Tenzin said. Kanan looked at Meelo, and saw him drooling with a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

"Actually, I think he's asleep." Said Korra. Tenzin looked surprised.

"What?" He said, taking a good look at his only son. "Well, at least he has the relaxing part down."

"Whatever. None of this Airbending stuff makes any sense to me." Said Korra. Kanan turned to her.

"Just give it time for this stuff to sink in. It helps to be patient." He replied. Tenzin nodded.

"I know you're frustrated Korra, but Kanan is right. These teachings will take time, but eventually, they'll just click." He said. Korra nodded, and got back to meditating. For two seconds.

"Yeah, it's not sinking in yet." She got up. "I'm gonna get a glass of Lychee juice." She said. Kanan sighed, while Tenzin tried to stop her.

"Korra, the meditation's not over yet." Said the Airbending master. She had already walked away. Then Ikki spoke up.

"Daddy, can I have some Lychee juice too?" She asked.

"No." He said, almost instantly. Kanan chuckled, and continued meditating. He soon felt something trying to pull him, and, when he let it, The Avatar in training opened his eyes to find himself somewhere, else. He looked around and saw two spheres of light, and in the center, was a giant tree. Kanan looked closely, and thought he could see something inside it. Before Kanan could get a good look, he heard a female voice coming from behind him.

" **You must be ready."** Kanan turned to see what looked like a white origami sculpture with blue patterns on the front of it.

"Ready for what?" He asked. Widening his eyes, Kanan turned back to the tree. "For whatever's in there?"

" **The Convergence is coming soon, and you both must complete your training."** It said. **"Neither of you will be able to face this without each other, Kanan, and even I don't know what will happen to you"** Kanan widened his eyes.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, getting in a bending stance. "Who are you?" It seemed to chuckle.

" **I have been with since your first life, and will be with you far after your body dies. My name is-"**

"Kanan!" The young Avatar shot his eyes open to see Tenzin looking at him, and judging from the two thumps from behind him, Ikki and Meelo were messing with him somehow. Before Kanan could turn to them, Tenzin spoke up. "Are you alright? You've been in a trance for over an hour." Kanan looked up at him.

"I'm alright. Just got a bit TOO relaxed I guess." He said, with a small, slightly forced smile. "I'm gonna go clean up. I'll see you all at dinner." Kanan got up and began walking away, but before he did, he turned to Ikki and Meelo. "If there is something on my face, I will freeze the both of you upside down for 3 hours." Said Kanan, giving them a glare that could freeze lava. The kids shook their heads fearfully, and Kanan took that as a sign that they were just playing with his hair, which would be an easy fix.

After dinner, Kanan decided to walk up to his sister's room. When he got to her door, Kanan knocked.

"Come on in." Korra said. Kanan opened the door, and saw his twin sitting on the bed, looking bored out of her mind. He sighed, and then came up with an idea to break her out of her funk.

"Hey Korra, you want to go see a Pro-Bending match?" Kanan asked. Korra looked at her brother in surprise.

"And how exactly would we go to see one?" She asked. Kanan smirked.

"We sneak out." He said. "Just like what you were planning on doing." His twin chuckled sheepishly. The two got ready, and slightly opened the window, watching the White Lotus patrols. Korra then jumped down, and Kanan followed her. They then stealthily sprinted to the edge of the island, and jumped into the water. Kanan bent it up to meet them, preventing a splash from alerting the guards, and they swam over to the golden arena.

 _ **Pro-Bending Arena**_

Once the twins got there; they saw an open window, letting them both bend the water up so they could jump into it. Once the twin Avatars landed, Kanan bent the water out of their clothes, and they set off.

"This place is so cool." She said. Kanan nodded, and when he saw a gym-like room, he stopped his sister.

"Hey, check this out." Kanan said. The gym was filled with weights, earth discs, and nets. It looked great for practicing. Before the twins could take a real look around, they were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey!" The two turned and saw an older looking man who appeared to be an Earthbender. "What are you two doing in my gym?" Korra spoke up.

"Uh, we were just looking for a bathroom and got lost." She said. Kanan inwardly groaned.

"Ah, the old 'I had to pee' excuse." He said, pointing a finger at the twins. "You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in without paying, I'm taking you two to security!" The twins started to panic.

"Wait, don't-" Kanan was interrupted by a voice coming near the front of the gym.

"There you guys are!" They all turned to see a guy around 17 walking over in what must've been a team uniform, and Kanan was extremely thankful. "I've been looking everywhere for you two." He turned to the older man. "It's alright Toza, the girls are with me."

'Wait, girls?' Kanan's eyebrow was twitching in anger as he realized the Pro-Benders mistake, and he had to force himself to calm down. 'Endure it, Kanan, just until we're in the clear.'

The male Avatar could see Korra trying not to laugh, so he spoke up, trying to heighten his voice to make himself sound more like a girl.

"Yeah, we're with him." Kanan said, grinding his teeth.

"So, you see, we're together." Said our 'saviour'. It was at this point that Korra, thankfully, joined in.

"Well, not 'together' together, more like friends." She said.

"Right, friends. No, no, I didn't mean to imply." He said, coughing at the end. Kanan joined in.

"Oh, you implied it." He said. Toza had clearly had enough.

"I don't care what you are, I got work to do." He said, walking towards the weights. The Pro-Bender turned to the twins.

"Right this way, ladies." He said, bowing towards the gym's exit. Korra spoke up.

"We thank you sir." She said, jokingly. Then she leaned into his ear. "Seriously, thanks." Once they were out of the gym and had turned the corner, Kanan grabbed the guy's shirt collar, and brought him in close.

"I am not a girl, you brain-dead lemur monkey. I'm a guy!" He quietly yelled. The player looked shocked.

"Really, I thought… Never mind. Let me take you to some of the best seats in the house." He said. Korra was ecstatic.

"That sounds great!" She said. "How about you, Kanan?" Kanan grumbled.

"Fine." He was still upset. 'I don't look THAT feminine, do I?' The player led the twins through the arena, until he opened a door.

"What'd I tell you, best seats in the house, right?" He said. Kanan looked forward and saw that they were in the team room, where the players were sent out into the ring. He whistled. Korra was much more vocal.

"Whoa, unbelievable." She walked up to the fence and put her hands on it. "This place is even more amazing than I imagined." The player turned to her.

"Name's Bolin, by the way." He said.

"Korra." She replied.

"I'm Kanan." Said the male Avatar, walking up next to his sister. He then heard someone start whispering.

"Pst, Bolin." Said the male voice. Bolin walked over.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fangirls in here before the matches. Get those two out of here." Replied the voice. Kanan was sure a tick mark appeared on his head.

"Oh, come on Mako. Alright, look, I kinda promised them they could stay. And you may not want to say that they're both girls." Bolin said.

"Why?" Mako questioned. Kanan practically stormed over.

"Because I'm not a girl, genius." He growled. Mako looked at him for a moment.

"Oh, I can see it now. It's mostly from a distance that you look like a girl." He said. Kanan grumbled. Bolin then walked over to Korra.

"Come here. I want you to meet my brother, Mako." He said, bringing Korra over.

"Mako? Wow, I heard you play on the radio." She said, sticking her hand out to shake his.

"Come on Bolin, we're up." He said, completely ignoring her. Korra looked dejected.

"Or I could, meet him later." She said. Bolin chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real, focused, before a match." He said. Kanan nodded.

"Understandable. You need to get into the mood if you want to fight your best." He said. Bolin shrugged, before putting on his helmet.

"Ok, I got to go. Wish me luck." He leaned into Korra's ear. "Not, that, I'll need it." He said. Korra chuckled.

"Good luck! Knock'em out!" She said, making a sideways uppercut motion. Suddenly all the lights dimmed, and the spotlights all turned to the arena. The twins walked up to the fence in time to see someone come out from the center of the ring. Kanan assumed he was the announcer.

"Introducing, the Fire Ferrets!" He said. As the trio were sent forward Kanan heard someone start screaming.

"I love you Bolin!" Someone, who Kanan presumed to be a fangirl, said. Then the same commentator from last night spoke up.

"The Rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season. But tonight, they face their toughest test yet folks." The bell rang. "And they're off." Kanan was watching the match closely, and trying to figure out how it works. Korra was in awe.

"Wow. This is amazing." She said. Her brother chuckled.

"The two teams waste no time to trying blast the other out of Zone 1." The commentator continued. Kanan saw the Ferrets' Waterbender get some water from the many grates on the field, and use it to block a fire blast. "Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos." Hasook shot a blast of water at the other Earthbender, who dodged.

"He tries to return the favor, but they're too fast for him, while Mako showcases his trademark cool under fire style." Kanan saw Mako ducking under strikes from the other team, until he shot back at them. Suddenly, Hasook and Bolin were hit by a fire and water blast, knocking them behind the line, and making it turn red.

"Oh, the Tigerdillos score, with a walloping one-two combo! Can their teammate hold on to their Zone 1 territory?" Mako dodged some blasts from the Fire and Earthbenders, before getting hit in the gut by an Earth disc. He righted himself, but apparently he was pushed too far back. "Guess not. Mako's over the line." The center line turned green.

"The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory." Then Korra shouted.

"Come on Ferrets!" She said, punching forward. Kanan turned to her.

"You're certainly enjoying yourself, aren't you?" He asked, smirking. She chuckled, and the two went back to watching the match. As they looked back, Kanan saw Hasook get hit with an Earth disc, sending him back into the final section.

"Looks like Hasook's in trouble. He is in Zone 3 teetering over the drink." Kanan watched as Hasook was tripped up by a water shot, and knocked back by an Earth disc.

"And Hasook takes a dip. He'll be back for Round 2, assuming the fabulous Bending Brothers can hold their ground until the next round." Mako and Bolin were doing their best not to get knocked over the edge, but ended up being pushed into Zone 3. At that instant, the bell rang, and the announcer spoke up once more.

"Round 1 goes to the Golden Temple, Tigerdillos." He said. As the teams got back to the ring, Kanan spoke up.

"It seems like Hasook's not very good at thinking on his feet." He said. Korra turned to her twin brother.

"What makes you say that? Maybe those guys are just that good." She said. Kanan shook his head.

"And yet Mako and Bolin are staying in? I don't think so. Hasook's acting before thinking, and isn't adapting fast enough." He said, frowning. Then the bell rang, and the match continued, with the commentator, commentating, once more.

"The Fire Ferrets are pushed back into Zone 2, and the Tigerdillos advance." As the match continued, the Ferrets seemed to get into their rhythm, pushing the Tigerdillos back.

"The Fire Ferrets synch the round in the closing seconds. It's one-a-piece, still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round." As the final round began, I saw Hasook almost get hit by a water shot, but he jumped out of the way.

"Hasook stumbles…" He was running to the other side of the ring, before he got hit by a water shot. "…And now he tumbles right into his teammate. He and Bolin better untangle quick if they don't want to- Oh! Too late!" Hasook and Bolin were hit by an Earth disc, knocking them into the water. Korra groaned, rubbing her hands down her cheeks.

"Oh, no." She said. Kanan leaned forward, actually interested in how Mako would get through this.

"It's all up to Mako now. He's bobbing and weaving, he's weaving and bobbing, but he's not hitting back." Korra was pulling on her side tails now, and her brother was gripping the fence.

"If Mako's knocked out the Ferrets fabulous season is over." Mako was simply dodging all the attacks thrown at him, but he wasn't fighting back. Kanan smiled. 'Clever.'

"Mako's dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three on one barrage. It seems his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out." Mako finally shot a blast of fire at the Tigerdillos Waterbender, knocking him all the way back into the water.

"And his plan is working! Tahn is in the pool, they've got nothing left in the tank and Mako is on the offensive." Mako dodged shots from the remaining two benders, pushing them back into their own territory.

"It's two on one!" Mako hit the Tigerdillos' Firebender, knocking him into the water. "Scratch that, it's one on one. And it's an Earth and Fire slug fest!" The dust getting blown around by the discs being destroyed made it impossible to see.

"There's so much smoke and dust from the firefight I can't see where the Fire Ferret is." Neither Kanan nor Korra could see what happened, but judging by the shape falling off the back, and the final bell ringing, Mako had won the match.

"It's a knockout! What a wing-dinger of a hat trick folks. Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!" Kanan whistled, as he started clapping. Suddenly Bolin came jumping in, cheering. He got up and turned to the twins.

"Just one more win, and we're in the championship tournament!" He said, snapping his fingers. Then, he took off his helmet and turned to Korra. "So, what'd you think Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?" Kanan raised an eyebrow 'What is he doing?' Korra just reached forward and grabbed his shirt collar.

"What did I think? What did I think!? That was amazing." She actually pushed him back rather far, and Kanan was surprised Bolin didn't fall over from the force. Then Mako and Hasook walked over, Mako chastising his teammate.

"You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match." Said the Firebender. Hasook scoffed.

"We won, didn't we?" He replied. Mako wouldn't have it.

"Barely." He said. Hasook stormed out.

"Get off my case pal." He said, throwing his helmet to the ground. Mako grumbled.

"Useless." He said. Korra tried to ease the tension.

"You guys were incredible out there." She turned to Mako. "Especially you, Mr. Hat trick." Mako just kept walking.

"Oh, you're still here?" He said. Kanan slightly glared at him, while Korra shot back.

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" She replied. Bolin just 'oohed', before Korra turned to him. "Anyway. My brother and I have been immersed in bending our entire lives but neither of us learned to move like that." She said. Kanan joined in.

"It's like there's a whole different style and energy here." He said. Korra nodded.

"Think you could show me a few tricks?" She asked Bolin. He looked excited.

"Ab-so-lutely." He said. Then Mako spoke up.

"Right now? Come on Bolin." He said. Bolin just turned to the twins.

"Just ignore him. Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my Earthbending would translate to you and your brother's Waterbending, but we'll figure it out." He said. Kanan smirked, as his sister spoke up.

"Won't be a problem, we're actually Earthbenders." Said Korra, smirking as well. Bolin paused.

"I'm sorry. No, no. I didn't mean to assume. You know, I was just figuring, what with your Water Tribe get ups, that you are, Water Tribe, guys." He said. Kanan chuckled.

"No, you're right. We're Waterbenders. And Firebenders." He replied. Bolin put his hand on his chin.

"Hmm. Mmhmm. I'm very confused right now." He said. Mako spoke up.

"You're the Avatar's and I'm an idiot." He said. Kanan smirked once more.

"Yep." I said. Bolin was in shock.

"No…way." He turned to Mako and began not so subtly whispering. "The. Avatars!"

After he had recovered from the shock, Bolin and Mako took the two back to the gym, and was giving Korra a lesson in Earthbending.

"Alright, let's see what you got," He said, gesturing towards the net. Korra got in her stance, and sent two Earth discs flying at the net. Bolin turned to her. "That was great! Good power. But, in a real match, you'd be a sitting turtle-duck," He said. Korra and Kanan tilted their heads to the side. "Not so upright and flat-footed," He got into his own stance. "Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment, when you need to dig in, and strike. Then, pop-pop!" He fired to discs at the net in quick succession, and Kanan was amazed at the speed. Bolin was right. At Korra's earlier speed, she would've gotten hit in the time it took her to fire two shots. She seemed to pick up on that was well.

"Ok, let me try it again." She said. Korra modified her stance, and fired two more discs at the net, much faster than before. Bolin was amazed.

"Wow! Nice adjustment!" He turned to Korra. "You're a natural at this."

Mako spoke up.

"Not bad." He said. Korra deflated as she looked at Bolin.

"What's it take to impress this guy?" She asked. Kanan chuckled as Mako continued.

"What? I said not bad." He replied. Korra just stared at him. Bolin than turned to Kanan.

"You want to have a go?" He asked. The male Avatar shook his head.

"No, I'm mostly a Waterbender. Korra's the one who's nearly mastered the other elements." He replied. Bolin looked confused.

"So, how does it work if you two are twins? Are you half as strong?" He asked. Korra joined in.

"The different aspects of bending were split between us. For the most part, I've got the physical side of bending, while Kanan got the spiritual side." She said. Bolin's expression didn't change. Kanan rolled his eyes.

"She fights, I talk." He said. Bolin oh'd, but before anymore could be said, Mako spoke up.

"You know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun." He turned to Kanan and Korra. "Nice to meet you, Avatars." Korra half-heartedly waved goodbye.

"Yeah, it's been a real pleasure." She said sarcastically. Mako called back to Bolin.

"See you upstairs bro." He said. Kanan raised an eyebrow, before turning to Bolin.

"You guys live here?" He asked. The Earthbender nodded.

"Yep. In the attic. It's nothing fancy, but we have some great views." Then he turned to Korra. "So, back to bending. Why don't you throw that combo one more time?" He said. She did, and pumped her fist afterward.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Korra's smile from last night had completely disappeared when she saw her and Kanan would be doing the gates once more. She huffed, and went forward. Only to immediately get knocked around by the gates once more. Tenzin called out to her.

"Patience, Korra." He said. It didn't help, and Korra soon got angry, and Firebent the gates, practically destroying them. Kanan sighed.

"Guess I'll have to wait my turn." He muttered. Tenzin was in shock.

"That was a 2000 year old historical treasure." He said. Then he got mad. "What, what is wrong with you!?" Korra was getting just as angry.

"There's nothing wrong with ME! I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would." Tenzin sighed.

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me-" Korra had had enough.

"I have been!" She said. Kanan could tell this was about to get out of hand, so he put his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Korra-" He tried calming her down, but she just shoved his hand off.

"No! You know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me. Maybe the reason I haven't learned Airbending yet is because YOU'RE a terrible teacher." She said, stomping off. Kanan sighed. Then Meelo spoke up, pointing at Tenzin.

"Yeah, you're a terrible teacher daddy." He said, and then proceeded to throw around the remains of the gates as Ikki and Jinora hugged their father. Kanan spoke up.

"I'll go talk to her. Maybe work out what the problem is." He said, walking off in the same direction Korra went. Kanan eventually found his twin sister in her room, having changed into her normal clothes, and sitting next to her bed. Korra turned to her brother.

"Shouldn't you be practicing with the gates?" She said. Kanan chuckled.

"Well, I would, but a certain Avatar kinda blew them up." He said, sitting next to her on the ground. "I think I know why you can't get through the gates very well." She looked at him.

"What ideas do you have?" She asked.

"You're moving like an Earthbender." Kanan spoke up. Korra looked at him. "Earthbenders take a solid stance, and face problems head on. Airbenders don't. They weave around the problems, and try to find different solutions. Similar to Waterbending." He finished. Korra put her hand on her chin.

"So you're saying that I'm moving in a way that goes against what Airbending is all about." She said. Kanan nodded.

"Exactly." He said, standing up. "I'm gonna go help Pema with dinner. I'll see you later." Kanan waved goodbye.

"See you then." Korra distractedly replied.

A few hours later, Tenzin, the kids, and Kanan were all at the dinner table, with Pema setting the plates.

"Ok, everyone here?" She asked. Then she looked around. "Wait, where's Korra?" Tenzin spoke up.

"Honestly, Pema, I am at my wits end with that girl. I-I don't know how to get through to her." He said. Pema sat down next to her husband.

"Dear, the best thing you can do right now, is to give Korra some space." She said. Tenzin turned to his daughters.

"You must promise me your teenage years won't be like this." He said. Jinora just looked up from her book.

"I will make no such promises." She said. Kanan chuckled, and stood up, having an idea where his sister was.

"I'll go look for Korra." The Water Tribesman turned to Pema. "Sorry if I miss dinner." He said. She chuckled.

"That's fine. Have fun." She said. Kanan walked out of the room, and set off for the Pro-Bending Arena.

 _ **Pro-Bending Arena**_

He got there just in time to see Korra about to walk in to the Red Team's prep area.

"I thought I'd find you here." Kanan spoke up. She flinched, and whirled around so quickly she was a blur; her arms at her chest in a fighting stance. When Korra saw it was her brother, she sighed.

"Oh, it's just you. How did you know I would be here?" She asked. Kanan gave her an 'are you serious' face, and then she face palmed. "Forget I asked. You want to watch them play?" She said, pointing to the door. Her brother shrugged.

"Sure. We're here anyway." Kanan replied. With that, she opened the door, and the twins walked in. Only to find Mako and Bolin looking depressed. Korra and Kanan looked at each other confused.

"We, uh, didn't miss your match, did we?" Said Korra. Kanan joined in.

"You guys look you've already lost." He said. Bolin spoke up.

"We might as well have." He replied.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Kanan asked. Mako answered him.

"Hasook's a no good no show." He said. Suddenly the ref opened the door.

"You've got two minutes to come out ready to play, or you're disqualified." He said. Mako sighed.

"Well, there goes our shot at the tournament, and the winnings." He said. Korra pointed to the other team packing up.

"Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?" She asked. Bolin shook his head.

"Nah, the rules say you can only compete on one team." He said. Korra turned to her brother.

"Well, how 'bout Kanan?" She said. Said Avatar looked at his twin sister in shock. "He's the best Waterbender I've seen." The two brothers turned to him. Kanan was about to flat out refuse, but then he got an idea.

"Actually, why don't you play Korra?" Kanan said. She looked at her brother confused. "You've always loved this stuff, and remember what I said about Waterbending?" He asked her. Her confused look remained for a few seconds, before she realized what Kanan was talking about.

"Oh! Right!" She turned back to the brothers. "I'll play, I'm not at Kanan's level, but I'm still a top notch Waterbender, if I do say so myself." Bolin looked at the twins.

"But, you're the Avatar." He turned to his brother. "Isn't that cheating?" Korra smirked.

"It isn't cheating if I only do Waterbending." She said. Mako refused.

"No to either suggestion. I'd rather forfeit, than look like a fool out there." He said. Korra glared at him.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." She said sarcastically. Then the ref returned.

"Times up, you in or out." He said. Kanan spoke up.

"They're in." He said. Mako looked at the male Avatar.

"We are?" He said. Bolin cheered, while Korra went to get the equipment. "Hey, I didn't agree to this." Korra turned back to him.

"You can thank me later." She said. Mako sighed.

"This girl; is crazy." He said. Kanan laughed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Mako." He said. Mako looked at Kanan mortified. Soon Korra got into her temporary gear, and everyone got in position. Kanan spoke up. "Korra, listen to what the others say. They've got more experience at this than either of us." She gave her brother a thumb's up, before her helmet dropped, covering her eyes. Kanan sweat dropped ' _Maybe this wasn't such an excellent plan.'_ The plank extended, and Korra was adjusting her uniform the entire time. Then, the commentator, who was apparently named Shiro Shinobi, spoke up.

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have 'ferreted' out a last minute replacement Waterbender. Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks." Kanan leaned forward and got a grip on the fence. The ref spoke up.

"Players, are you ready?" He then blew the whistle, the bell rang, and Korra immediately knocked the other Waterbender over the ropes. Judging by Mako and Bolin's mortified looks, that wasn't supposed to happen. Korra was obviously cheering, but stopped when the ref told her to move back a zone. After she did, and the other Waterbender got back on the ring, Shiro continued.

"And we're back in action after that hiccup. I'm not so sure this replacement player knows what she's doing." Kanan groaned. 'You have no idea.' The match continued until another foul was called on Korra, for apparently stepping over the line. She was told to move back another zone, putting her in Zone 3. After that, the match continued, with the Platypus Bears taking the first round. Soon after, the second round continued. Kanan saw the Platypus Bears target Korra more than the others.

"The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl." Korra was pushed to the side, and when she saw two attacks coming her way, she took a different stance. Kanan paled 'Oh crap.' She then preceded to Earthbend a couple discs to block the attacks. Her brother face palmed.

"Wait a minute. Did that Waterbender just Earthbend?" Everyone in the arena was shocked, and the ref blew the whistle once more.

"Foul… I, think." He said. Kanan just groaned once more. 'I have a feeling I'll be doing that a lot in this city.'

"Did I see that right? Hold on folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call, but, I think this replacement player could be-No, there's no way. You've got to be kidding me, its Avatar Korra folks! Playing in a Pro-Bending match. Can you believe that?" Kanan sighed. _'Yes. Playing WELL, on the other hand, is up for debate.'_ After a few minutes, the ref came back out.

"The Avatar will be permitted to continue, so long as she SOLELY bends water." He said. The match continued on after that.

"This girl may be one of the Avatars but she's no Pro-Bender, and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness." Korra was slammed by multiple hits, pushing her back further and further.

"Come on." Kanan whispered.

"They're giving her their best, and her best ain't good enough to stop it." Korra was finally hit all the way off the back of the ring. "Aaaaaand, she's in the drink." Kanan sighed. He watched as Mako and Bolin tried their best to stay in the ring, and thankfully neither of them was knocked out. After the round had ended, the door opened, and Tenzin walked in.

"You are coming with me." He said. Kanan shook his head.

"Not yet." He replied. Tenzin groaned.

"I don't understand why you and Korra find so much enjoyment out of this pathetic mockery of bending. It's just-" Kanan interrupted the Airbender, turning to him.

"This isn't about me enjoying it. This is about teaching Korra to move like an Airbender." He said. Tenzin looked at the younger boy confused.

"How could she possibly learn to move like an Airbender, by competing in a sport that involves three children chucking bending at each other?" He asked.

"She learns differently than me, or you, or anyone I've met. You want her to learn something that goes against her core personality, you need to put her in a situation where she'll have no choice but to learn it" Kanan replied. Then he turned back to the match. "Just watch." As Tenzin sighed and stood next to Kanan, the final round began.

"The Platypus Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers. They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of Zone 1, unable to come to the Avatars rescue. And boy does she need it." Korra was steadily being pushed back to the edge of the ring. Tenzin groaned beside Kanan.

"Wait for it." The male Avatar said.

"Looks like the Avatars Pro-Bending debut, is going to be cut short. She's been pushed back to Zone 3, and the water is calling her name. It's only a matter of time before-" Then Korra did exactly what her brother thought she would. She started spinning. Kanan smirked.

"Hold the phone! Stop the presses! She's still in the game folks. And she's moving like an entirely different player. All of a sudden the Platypus Bears' strikes are only striking air!" Tenzin was shocked.

"How about that." He all but whispered. Kanan chuckled.

"What'd I tell you?" He said. The two watched as the Platypus Bears looked like they were losing momentum.

"The Platypus Bears have no juice left, but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy." The last water blast the Platypus Bears sent didn't even reach the brothers, and the two started firing back at their opponents, knocking them over the edge one by one. "Knockout!"

"Woohoo!" Tenzin cheered. Then he looked to see Kanan smirking up at him. He immediately straightened his cape and began to walk out. Kanan chuckled.

"The Fire Ferrets come from WAY behind and steal the win. What an upset folks! The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I cannot believe it!" Kanan smiled. Korra turned to her brother and waved, with him returning it. 'I can.' Korra, Mako, and Bolin all came back, and Bolin cheered.

"That was awesome!" He turned to Kanan. "Thanks for letting us use your sister for this match." Kanan was about to respond, but then looked at Korra, and raised an eyebrow. The two were having a twin talk, without using words. At the end, they both smiled, and looked back to Mako and Bolin, who looked confused. "What were you two doing?"

"You know, it doesn't have to be just this match. Like the ref said, she can play if she only uses water." Kanan spoke up. Then Korra joined in, putting an arm on her brother's shoulder.

"And Kanan can help us by looking up our opponents and thinking up good strategies to take them on." Bolin had one of the largest smiles the twins had ever seen, and that was including Meelo's. He then charged forward at them, and put the two in a bear hug that Kanan was actually getting suffocated by. And after growing up with Korra, that is saying something.

"Oh thank you guys! This makes things so much easier now." He said. Korra spoke up.

"You're welcome, Bolin, but could you let us go." She wheezed out. Kanan joined in.

"Yeah, can't really breathe right now." He said, struggling to speak up. Immediately after, he let us go, and Kanan had to take a few seconds to catch his breath. Bolin chuckled sheepishly.

"Heh heh, sorry about that." He said. Behind him, Mako was actually SMILING for once.

After they had smoothed over the details with the officials, Korra and Kanan headed back to Air Temple Island, without sneaking in this time. Kanan was about to head to his room, when he saw Korra looking at Tenzin, who was watching the Acolytes replace the gates Korra had destroyed.

"You ok?" Kanan asked. His sister nodded.

"I'm going to talk to him." Korra said, walking in Tenzin's direction. After a few seconds, Kanan shrugged, and followed her. After he caught up to her, Kanan heard her talking to Tenzin.

"I'm sorry." She started. Tenzin turned to her. "About everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself, and I took it out on you." Tenzin spoke up.

"I think I owe you an apology to. I was trying to teach you about patience, and I lost mine." He said. Korra smiled.

"No hard feelings?" She asked. Tenzin returned the smile.

"Of course not. By the way you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an Airbender." He said. Korra was surprised.

"Wait, you stayed and watched?" She asked. Tenzin nodded.

"I did. You can thank Kanan for that. Pro-Bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you." He said. Korra smiled once more, before turning back and running off to her room.

"I'll see you tomorrow for Airbending practise bright and early." She said. Once she was far enough away, she called out again. "And by the way, I kind of permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're competing in the tournament in a couple of weeks." Kanan rolled his eyes, and turned to Tenzin, who was sighing exasperatedly.

"I actually became their unofficial strategist for the matches as well." I said. Tenzin looked at me. "Hey, it helps me with my decision planning for Avatar business, and helps Korra practise her Airbending moves."

"How would… Oh, never mind." Tenzin relented. Kanan chuckled. But the vision he had earlier still worried him.

 _'What exactly is coming?'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Yes, I introduced "You Know Who" very early, but I needed to show that Kanan does have a much stronger spiritual connection than Korra. Two more things, imagine Kanan's outfit as an ankle length long sleeved version of Sokka's uniform during the Eclipse invasion, just with it looking more like an actual coat, and expect more "Kanan is a girl jokes" in the future. Unless I forget about it.**

 **Song; Korra: Fight Song, by Rachel Platten**


	3. The Revelation

**A/N: Hello again, with another chapter. I'm thinking of doing the "Last Time" things with Shiro Shinobi, just adding my own touch due to Kanan's presence in the series. I'll add it to this, and if you guys don't like it, I'll take it out and stop doing it.**

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Spirit Talking"** _"Radio"_

 **The Revelation**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **A chance encounter turns Korra from Pro-Bending spectator to Pro-Bending star. With her new teammates Mako and Bolin, the Fire Ferrets earn a spot in the championship tournament. And Kanan is visited by a mysterious Spirit that warns him of something called the Convergence. But meanwhile, an Anti-Bending revolution brews in Republic City. Who are the Equalists? And what nefarious plan does the mysterious man behind the mask have in store for our Hero's?**_

 _ **Pro-Bending Arena**_

"Why do the Spirits enjoy torturing me?" Muttered Kanan, leaning against Nala. It took some convincing, as well as threatening, but the young Avatar managed to get the staff to let Nala into the arena, on the condition that he has to take full responsibility for anything she does. The group was in the gym practising. Well, the others were practising, by throwing a ball to each other. Kanan was still trying to wake up. As the male Avatar laid there, Pabu, Bolin's pet Fire Ferret, snuggled up to his leg. Kanan pet the ferrets head sleepily.

"I'm with Kanan. What's the big idea with making us train THIS early in the morning?" Korra asked. Then she whispered. "The morning is evil." Bolin spoke up as Korra passed the ball to him.

"We're the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym." He said. He passed the ball to Mako, who joined in.

"And you're the rookiest of us all. We've got to get you up to speed if we want to survive in the tournament. Deal with it." He passed the ball back to Korra a little harder than necessary, and Kanan could tell by her look that she would get payback.

"You deal with it." She shoved the ball back with enough force to knock him over and make him slide across the floor, stopping next to the other Avatar. Still on the floor, Mako turned to Kanan.

"This is what you deal with?" He asked. Kanan chuckled.

"Every day for 17 years." He replied said, petting Nala's cheek. Then Bolin turned to the male Avatar.

"Hey, how did you find Nala, anyway? Was there some kind of spirit animal adoption thing?" He asked as Pabu ran up and onto his shoulder. Kanan smiled.

"Well, I was 7 years old."

 _(Flashback)_

 _ **South Pole, 10 years ago**_

 _Kanan was excitedly running around the snow, since it was one of the few times he and Korra were allowed out of the compound. Their parents were there, as well as their Uncle, Unalaq._

" _Don't run off to far kids. That goes double for you Korra!" Senna yelled. Kanan giggled as he heard Korra groan._

" _Don't worry, Mom! I'll be careful." Kanan said. As he got closer to them, Kanan heard Unalaq speak up._

" _If you have the energy to run around, you should also practice your bending." He said. Tonraq turned to him._

" _They practice their bending every day in the compound. It's good for them to have even a little bit of freedom." He said. The brothers glared at each other for a few moments. Kanan could tell there was tension between them, but never knew what it was. Then, he saw what appeared to be glowing ice, so he ran towards it. When Kanan looked in, he saw some kind of shadow, and then, the floor around him collapsed. Kanan hit the ice on the way down, and when he finally landed, the young Avatar was knocked out from the impact._

 _After who knows how long, Kanan woke up, and found he could barely move. It took him a few minutes to actually push himself up off the ground, and when he did, Kanan found he was in some kind of cavern._

" _Mom, Dad! Korra!" Called Kanan._ _He couldn't hear any response, so he decided to cuddle up next to the wall. A few minutes later, Kanan heard soft footsteps, and looked up, to see a young snow leopard walking into the cavern. It looked injured, with blood dripping down its side. When it saw the human, it got into an aggressive stance, and hissed at him. Kanan then-_

"Wait, was that Nala?" Bolin interrupted. Kanan sighed.

"Yes, it was. Now, can I continue the story?" He asked. Mako softly bonked his brother on the head. "Thank you. Now…"

 _After she hissed at him, Kanan tried to put on a brave face, and smiled._

" _Hi, do you need help?" He asked. She actually seemed to pause, and cautiously walked toward him. When she got close enough, Kanan slowly bent some water around his hand, and made it glow. "This water can help heal that injury, or at the very least, stop the bleeding." She leaned forward and sniffed Kanan's hand, before finally leaning against him, and allowing him to heal her injury. After that, the two were stuck in there for a few hours until Kanan's family managed to bend and dig their way through the cave in. And then Kanan took the snow leopard home with him, and named her Nala."_

 _(Flashback End)_

"And that's how we met." Finished Kanan. Bolin looked strangely disappointed. "What's wrong?" The Earthbender sighed.

"I guess I was hoping for some kind of epic fight between you where you gained each other's respect or something." He said.

"You read too many picture books." Kanan deadpanned, standing up. "Alright, let's get the second part of this training underway." He said. The others stood up as well, and Bolin looked confused.

"Wait, what second part?" He asked. Kanan smirked. Rather evilly to.

"Fighting an actual Waterbending master." He said, getting into a fighting stance. Kanan then shot a small water whip at Mako, who dodged out of the way. Bolin then bent an Earth disc and shot it towards the male Avatar. Kanan dodged, and bent a water whip at Korra, who bent it out of the way and returned it to her brother. He cartwheeled out of the way and sent another water blast at Mako, who blocked the hit and sent a blast of fire at Kanan. He made a water wall, and blocked the blast. Kanan then sent that same wall at his sister, forcing Korra to dodge and nearly bump into Mako.

They corrected themselves just in time to simply be grazed by two water shots Kanan sent at them. The Water Tribesman jumped to avoid a disc from Bolin, and sent two shots at his feet, forcing him to jump and send another disc at me. Kanan was unable to correct his position enough in the air, and the disc hit him in chest, sending him to the ground. Kanan groaned, before he got up. "Man, those discs hurt." He muttered, rubbing his. Korra walked up to her brother and held out her hand. Kanan smiled, took it, and stood up. Bolin spoke up.

"So, what was the point of that exactly?" He asked. Kanan smiled once more.

"I'm most likely one of the greatest combat oriented Waterbenders of our generation. If you can take me on while following Pro-Bending rules, you should be able to handle most of the other Waterbenders in the tournament." He replied. Mako put his hand to his chin.

"That makes sense. If you want to prepare for the best, fight the best." He said. Kanan nodded.

Suddenly the group was interrupted by a voice from the door.

"There are my little hardworking street urchins." They all turned to see a man in top hat and suit. They stood up as he walked towards them. When he got close enough, he put a hand on Korra's shoulder. "It's an honor to finally meet you Avatar Korra." He looked at Kanan. "Same to you Avatar Kanan." Korra spoke up.

"And you are…?" She trailed off.

"Butakha. I run this whole Pro-Bending she-bang." He did a short bow; taking his hat off and revealing his bald head. After putting it back on, he took a stack of yuans out of his coat pocket. "Here's your winning's from the last match." He handed the stack to Mako. Kanan looked at the size of each bill, and whistled.

"That's quite the income." He said. Mako smiled, and moved to put in his pocket, but Butakha stopped him

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast." He then proceeded to take increasingly large amounts from the stack. "First you owe me for the Avatar's new gear, gym and equipment rentals for last month…" Mako, thinking he was done, tried to put the stack away, but was stopped once more. "…Rent, on your apartment, and a personal loan, for groceries." Butakha took the entire stack. Mako glared at his brother, who shrugged.

"What? I'm a growing boy." He said, rubbing his stomach. Butakha spoke up once more.

"Oh, and more, small item of business, the Fire Ferrets need to ante up ¥30,000 yuans for the championship pot." He said. Kanan's jaw dropped. Bolin was far more vocal.

"30,000 YUANS!?" He gaped. Butakha put his hand on Mako's shoulder.

"Sorry kids. You got until the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else you're out of the tournament." He said, walking off. Bolin turned to Kanan and Korra.

"You two wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?" He asked. Kanan shook his head, as Korra showed her empty pockets.

"We got nothing." She said. "We've never really needed money. We've always had people taking care of us." Mako scoffed.

"Then I wouldn't say you had nothing." He grumbled, packing up the training equipment. Kanan raised an eyebrow before turning to Bolin.

"What's he mean? Did we cross some sort of line?" He asked. Korra joined in.

"Cause if we did, I didn't mean-" Bolin cut her off.

"No, it's alright. It's just… Ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own." He said. Kanan looked at him sadly, a look shared by Korra.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She said. Mako spoke up again.

"So, anyway. How are we gonna come up with the money?" He asked, turning to the trio. Bolin got excited.

"Oh! I got it, I got it! I've been teaching Pabu to do circus tricks, now people, would pay good money to see that." He said, holding up the aforementioned Fire Ferret. Mako looked down at his brother.

"Come on, Bolin. We need serious ideas." He said. Bolin looked down.

"I was serious." He muttered. Mako started walking off.

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out." Then he muttered. "I always do." As his brother walked off, Bolin had a determined look. Kanan turned to him.

"Well, Korra and I have Airbending practice soon, so we've got to head back to the Island. We'll see you later." He said, walking off with a backward wave. Korra caught up to her brother, and the twins set off.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Once the two got on the Island, Kanan spoke up.

"I hope Bolin doesn't do anything too rash to try and get the money." He said. Korra joined in.

"Yeah, but he can take care of himself. I mean, he and Mako did grow up on the streets. You'd have to be able to handle the rough stuff." She said. Kanan sighed.

"I guess. I just, these are the only friends we have. I want to make sure that they're alright." He said, looking down. Korra pulled her brother in under her arm.

"Don't worry too much. If they need help, you and I will be there." She said. Kanan chuckled, before blowing her off with a small gust of wind.

"Thanks." He smiled. Tenzin came up to the twins.

"Hello you two. How has your morning been?" He said. They both sighed.

"Other than the usual torture that is waking up at 5:30 in the morning, we found out that the Fire Ferrets may not even be able to compete in the tournament." Kanan said, frowning. Tenzin looked surprised.

"Why is that?" He asked. Korra joined in.

"We need to ante up AT LEAST ¥30,000 in order to even compete, and the time limit is the end of the week." She said, slumping over. Tenzin began stroking his beard.

"Well, I'm sure the four of you will figure something out." He said. Kanan got an idea.

"I suppose I could try and get a job at a hospital. I mean, I am a great healer after all." He wondered out loud. Tenzin nodded.

"That could work, but you have to be careful not to over exert yourself. You have Airbending training and Pro-Bending training." He said. Kanan nodded. "Now, let's continue your Airbending training."

A few hours later, Korra was preparing to do the gates once again, while Jinora, Ikki and Kanan, were about to make a gust of wind to spin the gates. Once they did, Korra went in, and did brilliantly.

"Good! Light on your feet!" Said Jinora. Once Korra got through, Kanan spoke up.

"Not bad." He said. Then, the sisters and Kanan saw Mako coming up the stairs. Then Jinora spoke up.

"Ooh, he's cute. Korra, is that the handsome Firebender boy who drives you crazy?" She said. Kanan covered his mouth, chuckling. Then Ikki joined in.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way, or does he drive you crazy like you like hiiimm?" She asked. Korra looked back and immediately Earthbent the rocks underneath the kids, sending them flying. She then turned to Mako, while her twin brother went over to the Airbending sister's and high fived them. Korra cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey Mako." She said. Mako barely gave her a glance.

"Seen Bolin?" He asked. Kanan rolled his eyes. Korra huffed.

"Nice to see you too. And no, I haven't seen him since practice." She said. Kanan walked up.

"Same here. Why? Is something wrong?" Asked the male Avatar. The Firebender shook his head.

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations." He said. Kanan chuckled.

"Trust me, Korra's the master." He said, pointing a thumb at his sister. Korra elbowed him in the gut. As Kanan tried to regain his breath, Mako rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"See you later." He said. Korra started to follow him.

"Wait! I could, uh, help you look for him." She said. Mako waved her off.

"Nah, I got it." He said. Korra grabbed his arm.

"Hey cool guy, let me help you. We can take Naga." She said. Kanan walked up.

"I'll help out to. 3 heads are better than two in a situation like this." He said. Mako sighed.

"Fine." He said. Then he turned to Korra. "Who's Naga?" Korra smirked.

"My best friend. And a great tracker." She said. Kanan spoke up.

"I'll go get Nala. She can help out to." He said, walking towards the animal pens. 'I can't wait to see how he reacts to Naga.'

A few hours later, Korra and Mako were on Naga, while Kanan was riding Nala. The trio was searching the city, trying to catch on to Bolin's scent. Then, Mako spoke up.

"Your best friend is a, polar bear dog." He said "Somehow, that makes perfect sense." Korra chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment, city boy." She replied. Kanan joined in.

"My best friend's a snow leopard; did you really think hers wouldn't be an animal?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Mako shrugged.

"Fair point." He said.

 _ **Central City Station**_

The group arrived at a square with a statue of Zuko that actually had flame coming out of his hand. As they all looked around, Mako spoke up.

"Well, this is his usual hangout." He said, getting off Naga. Korra and Kanan followed him, Naga and Nala walking behind their respective partners. The trio walked up to a group of kids who were playing around the statue. "You guy's seen my brother around here today?" Asked Mako. One of the kids walked up.

"Perhaps, my memory's a little, foggy." He said, rubbing his nose. "Maybe you could help, clear it up." Mako sighed, rubbing his head.

"You're good Skoochy." Mako gave him a Yuan. "A real pro." Korra looked on in shock, while Kanan raised an eyebrow. Skoochy took the money and put it in his coat.

"Yeah, I've seen him." He said.

"When?" Kanan asked. Skoochy looked at the Water Tribesman.

"About noon." He said. Mako spoke up.

"What was he doing?" Asked the Firebender.

"He was performing some kinda monkey rat circus. And then…" Skoochy held out his hand again. Mako rolled his eyes and gave him another yuan.

"And then what? Why'd he leave?" He asked. Skoochy leaned in close.

"Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod." He said. Mako widened his eyes as Skoochy continued. "The Triple Threats, the Red Monsoon's, the Agni Kai's, all the Triads are muscling up for something real big." Then he ran off. "Now that's all you're getting out of me." Korra spoke up.

"What's he talking about?" She asked. Mako looked at her.

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing. And Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it." He said. Kanan put a hand to his chin.

"That's not good. If three separate Triads are essentially preparing for war, we have to warn people. Or at the very least, try to find a way to stop it." He said. Mako turned to the other boy.

"Right now, my only concern is finding my little brother. Besides, the Triads usually stick to the less populated areas when the have a turf war. No point in controlling something that's been destroyed." He said. Kanan raised an eyebrow, before shrugging.

"Alright, if you say so." He moved to get on Nala. "Let's go find Bolin." Mako nodded.

"I may know where to look." He said. He and Korra got on Naga, and the group set off. After a while, Korra spoke up.

"So where are we headed?" She asked. Mako spoke up.

"The Triple Threat Triad's Headquarters. Hopefully Bolin's there and nothings gone down yet." He said. 'I think I know that name.'

"You know, I think Korra and I beat up some of their goons on our first day in the City." Kanan said. Then he chuckled. "I wonder how they're going to react to us showing up." Korra was surprised.

"Why would Bolin get tangled up with-" She was interrupted when Naga suddenly bolted off down an alleyway. Nala and Kanan followed them, quickly catching up.

"Korra! What's Naga doing?" Kanan asked. His sister called back.

"I don't know! She just ran here." Said Korra. After a few seconds, Naga finally stopped in front of a lamp post, and when the trio looked up, they saw a very familiar animal. Mako spoke up.

"That's Pabu!" He said. Korra pulled on Naga's reins.

"No, Naga. Pabu's a friend, not a snack." She said. The Fire Ferret slid down the lamppost, briefly touched nose's with Naga, then ran up and crawled onto Mako's shoulder.

"We got to hurry." He said, Korra and Kanan nodded, and set off once again. After following Mako's directions, they came up to an older looking building. Mako looked worried. Kanan turned to him.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"Something's not right. There are usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious." He said, sneaking up to the door. Korra turned to her brother, raising an eyebrow. (A/N: Just so you know, this is not actual telepathy; they just know each other really well.)

'Can I?' She asked. Kanan shrugged.

'Sure, go ahead. You would anyway.' He responded. She walked up, Kanan following her, and when she got to the door, she kicked it in. Kanan sighed. 'Thought so.'

Once they entered, they saw the remains of what looked like a scuffle. Then Mako spoke up.

"Bolin? You in here?" He called out. Suddenly the group heard a noise that sounded like Satomobiles coming from the back, and when they got there Korra, again, kicked the door down, and the trio saw bikes and a truck driving off. In the truck, Kanan saw Bolin tied up and gagged, before someone wearing a mask with glowing eyes closed the door. "Bolin!"

They ran forward, but two more guys on the bikes threw canisters at them, which released gas. As Kanan blew it away, the guys on the bikes drove away, and Korra called out.

"Naga, come!" She said, while Kanan whistled for Nala. Once they showed up, they got on their partners, and began chasing the kidnappers. Mako shot a blast of fire at them, which they dodged, while Kanan stood atop Nala and bent the water in his skins. The male Avatar began shooting ice daggers at them, trying to cut the wheels, but they all dodged expertly, even when Korra Earthbent the ground, making a curved wall. One just drove straight up it, and landed on the ground, still driving.

"These guys are good." Kanan muttered. He got down and leaned into Nala's ear. "Try to get up to the truck." She began to speed up, but before they could make any progress, three of the bikes stopped and threw bolos at Nala and Naga's feet, tying them up, and sending the three riders flying. Kanan was barely able to right himself in midair, and sent a blast of air at one of the thugs, sending him sprawling off his bike. Once Kanan landed, he rolled, and was immediately met with a close punch by one of the thugs. Kanan dodged, and tried to hit her with a water whip, but she dodged and tried to kick at him. Kanan grabbed her leg, and threw her to the side, and immediately shot another whip at her, barely grazing her. Kanan was distracted when he heard his sister cry out. He turned to her just in time to see her arm go limp.

'What?' Unfortunately, the male Avatar was distracted long enough for his opponent to land a few good hits in, actually paralyzing his left arm as well. Kanan swung a whip at her, forcing her to retreat, and gave him time to get over to his sister, who was lying on the ground next to Mako. Kanan knelt down next to her. "Are you ok?" He asked, slightly panicked.

"Yeah, I'm-Look out!" Korra called out. Kanan managed to turn around just in time to water whip one of the thugs who was jumping at him, and was able to make a small ice pillar to stop a bolo coming at them. He stood up, as the rest of the thugs walked towards us, spinning bolos.

'This is bad. I could barely keep up with one while I had two good arms, now it's three on one, and my left arm is limp.' As the thugs began to circle the trio, Kanan formed two crisscrossing rings of water, hoping to at least stop one of the thugs, and maybe hold off the rest. Suddenly, they all heard two large roars, as Naga and Nala landed in front of Kanan and the others, with Nala growling angrily at the thugs as she put her tail around her partners limp arm. Kanan smirked.

"Want to do this now?" He asked, still smirking. They looked at each other, before leaping back, throwing another smoke canister, and then getting on their bikes and riding away. Kanan sighed, and bent the water back into his skins. He knelt down next to Korra.

"Can you move now?" Kanan asked his sister. She struggled to get up, so he helped her stand. She smiled at her twin before standing on her own. She punched forward, and looked at her hand in shock. "I can't bend." She tried again. "I can't bend!" Before she could really start panicking, Mako spoke up.

"Calm down. It'll wear off. Those guys were chi blockers." He said, rubbing his arm. Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"Chi blockers? You mean like that woman Ty Lee back in the Hundred Year War?" He asked. Mako nodded.

"They're Amon's henchmen." He said. Korra joined in.

"Amon? That Anti-Bending guy with the mask?" She asked. As Mako replied, Kanan tested his arm, finding he could move it again.

"Yeah. He's the leader of the Equalists." He said. Kanan put a hand to his chin.

"What would they want with the Triple Threats?" He asked aloud. Mako sighed.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. Ghuuh, I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess." He said. Korra put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mako. We are going to save your brother. I promise you that." She said. Kanan nodded when Mako looked at the twins. The Firebender sighed and looked down.

A few hours later, the group had kept looking for any sign or trail of Bolin. Korra sighed as she spoke up.

"We've been out all night. No sign of him." She said. Even Naga and Nala were getting tired.

"We have to keep looking." Said Mako. Then he sighed. "But where?" After a few seconds, Kanan thought of something.

"I think I know where to at least get a lead." He said, turning Nala, and heading back.

 _ **Republic City Park**_

The group arrived at the park, and the three animals got drinks at the fountain while the other's sat on the edge. Kanan spoke up.

"On our first day into town, Korra and I ran into an Equalist supporter, over there." He said, pointing at the spot where the twins ran into the mini rally. Mako turned to the male Avatar.

"And you think he'll know where Bolin is?" He asked. Kanan shrugged.

"That would be ideal, but at the very least he should have some way of passing out the information to other Equalists." He said. After a couple more hours, the group began sitting near two separate trees, with Kanan by Nala, and Mako and Korra leaning against Naga. Soon, Korra spoke up.

"So, why IS Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?" She asked the resident Firebender. Mako stammered.

"W-Well, we used to do some work for them back in the day." He said. Kanan was surprised, but Korra was flat out shocked.

"WHAT? Well, are you some kind of criminal?" She asked. Kanan glared at her.

"Korra!" He chastised. She looked at them both, and put her hands up in defence.

"Sorry, sorry, it was just the first thing that came to mind." She said. Mako, after glaring at her as well, answered her.

"I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street. I did what I had to do to survive, and to protect my little brother." He said, lowering his head and crossing his arms. Korra looked down.

"I'm sorry. It must have been really hard." She turned to him. "Can I ask, what happened to your parents?" Mako sighed.

"They were mugged. By a Firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was 8." He pulled his scarf up close to his face. Korra was quiet.

"Mako…" She whispered. Mako continued.

"Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him…" He trailed off. Kanan spoke up.

"We'll find him." He said. Mako and Korra turned to me. "I swear on the Spirits."

Eventually, they all fell asleep, and Kanan woke up before the others. He yawned, and when he saw how Mako and Korra were sleeping, he chuckled. They were leaning into each other, with Korra's head on Mako's shoulder. 'This is going to be good.' Kanan then heard someone speaking into a megaphone.

"Equality now! Equality now! We, want, equality now!" Kanan looked and saw the same protester from his and Korra's first day in the city, and when he looked back at his sister and friend, they were just waking up. Kanan smirked, anticipating their reaction to their position. He was not disappointed when they both recoiled as if the other had pentapox. The Water Tribesman spoke up.

"Good morning you two. Have a good sleep?" Kanan asked, smirking. Korra glared at her brother, but before she could retort, the protester continued.

"Non-Benders of Republic City. Amon calls you to action." He said. Korra spoke up.

"That's the guy." She said, as the Equalist kept yelling into his megaphone.

"Take back your city. It's time for the-" He gasped when he saw Kanan, Korra, and Mako walking up. "It's you two again." He got up his megaphone. "You cannot silence me Avatar!" Kanan rolled his eyes, and blew a soft gust of wind into the protesters hand, forcing the megaphone into the air, and catching it himself.

"Quiet. We just need some answers." Kanan said. Korra joined in.

"Our friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers, where'd they take him?" She asked. The protester leaned back and averted his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said. Korra wasn't having it.

"Oh, I think you do." She said, and then she Earthbent the desk up into the air, sending the protester to the ground, and all the fliers; flying. As Kanan looked up, he thought he saw something on the backs of the posters. Mako grabbed one, and read the front.

"'Witness the Revelation, tonight 9 o'clock.'" He turned to the protester. "What's this Revelation?" He asked. The protester glared.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you three." He said. Korra moved to grab him, but Kanan stopped her.

"Korra; let me try." He said. His twin raised an eyebrow as Kanan knelt down next to the protester. "Look, I haven't been in the city long, but it is clear there's an unfair divide between benders and non-benders. If you help us, I promise to do whatever I can, to fix that." Said Kanan, smiling. The protester looked up at the Avatar for a few seconds.

"No one knows what the Revelation is, and I have no idea what happened to your friend." He said. Mako spoke up.

"Where's it happening?" He asked. Before the protester could answer, they were all interrupted by a whistling noise. The group turned and saw the same officer from the twins first day running towards us.

"Hey! What's going on over there!?" He yelled. Kanan turned to the others.

"Let's move." He said. They started running, before Kanan remembered the backs of the posters. Reaching down, he grabbed two handfuls, and got on Nala.

After they had gotten far enough away, the group of five stopped at a trolley station to go over the posters. After a couple of minutes, Korra got frustrated.

"Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" She said. Mako spoke up.

"Probably because they don't want just anyone waltzing into their big Revelation. Whatever that is." He said. Then he put a hand to his chin. "I bet the information is hidden on here somehow." Kanan joined in.

"I agree. Take a look at the backs. They're the same four images over and over." He said. Mako leaned down and grabbed four of the posters. Korra spoke up.

"So, it's a puzzle?" She asked. Mako looked at the posters for a minute.

"Yeah…" Then he smiled. "…Of a map." He grabbed four of the posters, put them together, and held them up to the city map on the side of the cubicle. After moving the posters around, he finally stopped. "Bingo. That must be where it's going down." He turned to the twins and smiled, with Kanan returning it, while Korra smirked.

 _ **The Docks**_

Later that night, the trio had managed to get disguises, and headed towards the Equalist's meeting place. Nala and Naga stayed back, as they would undoubtedly attract attention. The three leaned against a wall, with Mako in front.

"This is the place." He said. They all put on their hats, and began walking toward the rally. Soon, Korra wrapped her arm in Mako's, who looked surprised. "What are you doing?"

"We'll attract less attention this way." Korra replied. Kanan joined in.

"And I'm Korra's brother, so it's natural I would stick close to keep her safe." He spoke up. Korra glared at her twin. "What? It's just to attract less attention." He replied, using her words against her. Before anymore could be said, we got to the door, being stopped by a large guard.

"This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation." He said, crossing his arms. Korra spoke up, confusedly.

"Uh, invitation?" She said. Kanan got an idea, and really hoped it was right. He grabbed a poster from his pocket, and showed it to the guard.

"You mean one of these?" He asked, giving him the poster. He took it, and moved to the side.

"The revelation is upon us my brother and sisters." He said. Kanan's eyebrow was twitching as the trio walked past him, and when they were out of range, the Water Tribesman punched the wall.

"What is it about me that seem to make people think I'm a girl?" Kanan growled. Korra chuckled.

"Who knows? Maybe you're just naturally feminine." She said. Kanan gave her a very venomous glare. 'If we weren't undercover, you'd be in a pile of ice upside down right now.' Thankfully, before Kanan could lose his cool and tried to strangle Korra, Mako spoke up.

"We can deal with that later, right now; let's get to the rally area." He said. Kanan sighed, calming down, and nodded. Korra and Kanan followed the Firebender. The trio soon reached a railing leading to a large room with a stage at the end, and they were all amazed at the sheer size of the crowd. Kanan was in shock.

"Just how bad have things gotten, that this many people are here?" He muttered under his breath. Mako shared the sentiments.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place." He said. Then he turned to the twins. "Keep your eyes out for Bolin." They nodded, and walked down the stairs, eventually getting close to the front of the crowd. Suddenly, a huge floodlight shined onto the stage, and a voice spoke up.

"Please welcome, your hero, your saviour, AMON!" As the voice spoke, a grate in the floor of the stage opened up, and a row of chi blockers appeared, and at the front, they saw Amon. For reasons he couldn't explain, Kanan felt a cold shiver go down my back, as if a part of his soul was afraid of the man in the mask, but another part, seemed to find him familiar. Amon walked up to the mic, grabbed it, and started speaking.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm, we weren't rich, and none of us, were benders. This made us very easy targets for the Firebender who extorted my father." He began to walk around the stage.

"One day, my father confronted this man. But when he did… that Firebender, took my family from me, and then, he took my face." The crowd gasped, while Kanan narrowed his eyes. 'This is too good of a sob story.' Amon continued.

"I've been forced to hid behind a mask ever since." The trio looked at each other for a moment, before looking back at Amon.

"As you know, the, Avatars, have recently arrived in Republic City." The crowd began booing, and it was easy to tell Korra was uncomfortable. Kanan grabbed his sister's hand, and squeezed it reassuringly.

"And if they were here, they would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, they are wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering. It has been the cause of every war, in every era." Kanan shook his head. 'That's wrong. It's the people themselves that cause the war.'

"But that, is about to change." Kanan narrowed his eyes. 'What's he talking about?'

"I know you have been wondering; 'What is, the Revelation?' You are about to get your answer." Korra and Kanan looked at each other, before looking back at Amon.

"Since the beginning of time, the Spirits have acted as guardians of our world. And they have spoken to me. They say the Avatars have failed humanity." Kanan glared at him, clenching his fist.

"That is why, the Spirits; have chosen me, to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power; that will make equality, a reality." The twins looked at each other, both extremely confused.

"The power, to take a person's bending away. PERMANENTLY." He finished. Kanan was in shock, while Korra physically reeled back.

"That's, impossible. There's no way." She said. Mako turned to the others.

"This guy's insane." He said. Korra turned to her brother.

"What do you think? Kanan?" She asked. Kanan was silent, still in shock from Amon's declaration. The Equalist leader continued.

"Now, for a demonstration." He turned to the side, gestured to the man taking the stage, tied up. "Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad. And one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City." He said. The crowd started booing, and Zolt turned to them.

"Ah, 'boo' yourself." He said. Then the other chi blockers brought more Zolt's gang, and at the end, was Bolin, who looked terrified. Korra saw him next.

"There's Bolin." She said. She moved towards the stage, but Kanan grabbed her arm.

"Wait. We're surrounded by hundreds of Equalists, half a dozen chi blockers, and a guy who can apparently remove bending for good. We do this wrong, and goodbye bending." He whispered. Mako nodded.

"He's right. We need to be smart about this." He said. Korra looked at him.

"Then come up with a game plan, 'team captain'." She replied. Amon spoke up once more.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing Non-Benders. But his reign of terror, is about to come to an end." He turned to Zolt. "Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight, to keep his bending." Zolt was untied and pushed to the other end of the stage. Even from this distance, it was clear the Triad leader was smirking.

"You're gonna regret doing that pal." He said, and immediately launched a blast of fire at Amon. Kanan began to focus on both their movements. As Amon dodged every blast of fire Zolt shot at him, he moved closer and closer to the Firebender. When Zolt fired lightning at Amon, It seemed like his movements were being subtly forced, as if his aim was being manipulated. Amon dodged once more, and grabbed Zolt's arm, twisting it around until the bender was facing away from him. Amon forced Zolt to his knees, and calmly put his hand on Zolt's forehead. Kanan watched as Zolt's lightning became a stream of fire, before disappearing completely. As it happened, the male Avatar felt a wave of freezing cold go up his spine. Zolt collapsed on the ground, while Amon just calmly stepped back and allowed Zolt to get back up. He turned and stumbled, and when he tried to bend at Amon, nothing happened, and he simply collapsed once more. The crowd gasped, and Zolt looked up at Amon. "What, what did you do to me?" Amon looked down at the former bender.

"Your Firebending is gone. Forever." He said. Kanan was practically paralyzed.

"He was telling the truth." He muttered. Amon turned to the crowd.

"The era of bending, is over. A new era, of equality, has, BEGUN." He raised his arm, and the crowd began cheering. Korra turned to Kanan and Mako.

"Any ideas yet?" She asked. Mako spoke up.

"I think so. See those machines?" He turned to the side of the hall. They saw large containers welded into the wall. "They're powered by water and steam. If one of you can create some cover, I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing, and then, we duck out of here." Kanan joined in.

"Korra can do that; I'll stay here, and try to see what I can learn about Amon's power." He said. Korra nodded.

"Works for me." She was about to leave, but before she did, she turned to Mako. "Oh, and Mako, good luck." She said, grabbing his hand. Mako nodded.

"You too." He said. And then, Korra set off towards the boiler room. Mako and Kanan tried to get closer to the stage, so the two could be in position when Korra's distraction gets underway. As they waited, Kanan paid close attention to Amon, as he took the bending of each Triad member one by one. Every time he did, Kanan felt some kind of cold chill, but it didn't seem spiritual. The young Avatar couldn't place it, but he could tell Amon was lying about the spirits giving him that power. Mako was getting worried. "Come on…" He muttered. Kanan spoke up.

"Relax. She'll get it done." He said. Soon enough, Bolin was untied, and pushed towards Amon. Almost instantly after, a huge explosion of steam blasted out from the side of the room, causing the crowd to panic. Kanan turned to Mako. "Let's move."

Kanan grabbed Mako's arm, and Earthbent a slab of rock beneath them, launching the two onto the stage. When they landed, Mako went to look for his brother, while Kanan saw Amon. Kanan stood up and the two looked at each other for a moment, before Amon moved deeper into the steam. Kanan turned around, and ran in the same direction Mako had. Once he got out of the steam, Kanan saw Mako and his brother running towards the door. Mako turned around when he heard someone running towards them, and when he saw it was Kanan, he spoke up.

"Where's Korra?" He asked. Kanan shook his head.

"I don't know, but she'll be fine. She's probably on her way to us right now." He replied. Bolin knocked down a door that led to a ledge with a ladder on it. Kanan turned to the brothers. "You guys go first, and I'll keep anyone back." He said. Mako nodded, and Bolin spoke up.

"Got it." He said, lowering himself onto the ladder. Mako followed him, and when he was down far enough, so did Kanan. Soon after, Kanan saw a shadow come over him, and when he looked up, the Water Tribesman saw one of the Equalist soldiers preparing to stab some kali sticks into the ladder. Before he did, Kanan saw an electric current run through the sticks, and widened his eyes.

"Jump!" Kanan yelled, doing just that. Unfortunately, Mako and Bolin got the warning too late, and were hit by the full force of the electric attack. They both fell to the ground, and Kanan had to dodge as the Equalist jumped down and attempted to hit him with the unique weapon. Once he got his footing, Kanan sent a water whip at him, forcing him to dodge as Mako and Bolin got back up, all of them surrounding him.

Despite the three on one odd's; their Equalist opponent didn't seemed deterred, as he got into his own stance. Mako shot a fire blast, which the Equalist dodged, and charged at the Firebender. It only took a few strikes for the Equalist to knock Mako into the ground, and then Bolin began launching Earth slabs at him. Again, the Equalist dodged, and charged at Bolin. Kanan tried to hit him with some water whips, but he dodged every strike. Bolin panicked, and made a large Earth wall, which the Equalist simply jumped over. Kanan ran over to the wall, but Mako beat him to it, using Fire jets to gain some extra speed.

After a couple seconds Kanan was forced to dodge out of the way of the Earth wall, as one of Mako's attacks knocked it down. Kanan saw Bolin lying on the ground, and Mako was getting electrocuted as the young Avatar ran forward. Kanan Airbent near his legs, giving him a boost in his jump, and when he passed over the Equalist, Kanan sent another water whip at him, but he simply dodged once more. When Kanan landed, the Equalist glared at him.

"You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore." He said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'll just roll over and let you people kill a part of my soul." Kanan replied, ending the statement by sending a gust of wind at his opponent. The attack actually hit the Equalist, forcing him back, but he recovered almost instantly, and charged at Kanan once more. The Equalist swung his stick at Kanan's head, but he managed to dodge, and began sending ice daggers at the Equalist. He dodged and deflected most of them, charging at Kanan while doing it, but a couple managed to cut into his clothes and cheek. As he ran towards the Avatar, the Equalist swung his stick at Kanan's head once more. Instead of dodging, Kanan formed an ice gauntlet on his hand, and blocked the hit. The Equalist was shocked, and that gave Kanan the chance to spin, Airbend him into the wall, and freeze him to it. It was at that moment that Korra ran into the alley. She turned to her brother, seeing him pant slightly.

"You ok?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, let's get Mako and Bolin." Said Kanan. Now it was Korra's turn to nod, and then she whistled for Naga, while Kanan called Nala. The twins got on their respective partners, and Korra picked up Mako, while Nala grabbed Bolin in her teeth. Kanan temporarily ignored Bolin's requests to be on Nala's back, as he looked behind them to see the Equalists not following us. Kanan narrowed his eyes, before standing up on Nala, and bending the ice against the wall, and bringing it back into his water skins. As he looked back, Kanan saw Amon standing on the ledge, watching the group leave leave. It was clear he was watching Kanan as well, and the young Avatar wondered why. Kanan put in the back of his mind, and Airbent Bolin into the air, making the Earthbender land behind him on Nala. Kanan turned to him. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, but my butt hurts." Bolin replied. Kanan shrugged.

"You'll get over it." He said.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

A few hours later, the twins had dropped Mako and Bolin off at the Pro-Bending arena, and headed towards the Island, where they searched for Tenzin. The two found him talking to a pair of White Lotus sentries. He turned to them when he heard the twins arrive.

"Thank goodness. I was just about to send out a search party, are you two alright?" He asked, walking up and putting his hands on their shoulders. Kanan sighed, while Korra turned to the side and shook her head. "Tell me, what happened? Did you find your friend?"

"We did. That's not was has us under the weather." Kanan spoke up. Korra joined in.

"We were at an Equalist rally. We saw Amon." She said, turning to Tenzin. He was very surprised.

"What?" He said. Kanan joined in.

"He can take away a person's bending. For good." He said. Tenzin was in shock as he spoke up.

"That's, that's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability." He said. Korra looked up at him.

"But I saw him do it. WE saw him do it." She said, waving her arm in her brother's direction. Tenzin nodded.

"I believe you." He said softly. Then he turned to the view of the City. "I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the Revolution, is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe." He finished. The trio all looked out at the City, and Kanan was wondering, just who, and maybe what, Amon is.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: And that's the end. I'm stuck between having Troy Baker or Luke Goss voice Kanan, because they're both great actors. Troy is the most versatile actor on the planet, but Luke just exuded royalty and determination as Nuada. If you have any ideas, or think one is better, then let me know. Also, any Waterbending techniques Kanan uses are taken from the Avatar Wiki Waterbending page, so if you're confused about what one is, look there. I.E, the Water Gimbal; it's an advanced Waterbending technique that involves creating two concentric circles around the user's body, and is useful for both offence and defence. It's the one Kya used against Zaheer on Air Temple Island.**

 **Song; Tenzin: Light, by Sleeping At Last**


	4. The Voice in the Night

**A/N: Welcome to the 4** **th** **chapter. It was suggested that my story would read better if it was in Third Person, so I'm going to try it out with this one. If you guys like it, then I'll go back and edit the previous chapters.**

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Spirit Talking"** _"Radio"_ _ **Narration/Location**_

 _ **The Voice in the Night**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Benders, be on alert. After coming face to face with Amon, leader of the Equalists, Avatars Korra and Kanan discover a terrifying truth. This masked madman has the ability to take away a person's bending. Permanently. Benders of Republic City are counting on their young Avatars. But, is either of them prepared to face such a frightening foe.**_

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Kanan rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake. The Avatar in training was in his room, surrounded by dozens of books on the previous Avatars, trying to find out who the white and blue Spirit who contacted him was. Unfortunately, further back he went, the less information there was available. Not to mention, even with Kanan's considerable connection to the spiritual side of the Avatar, he was still unable to fully contact his past lives. At most, he would have glimpses, but he was never able to tell if they were connections, or just daydreams. Nala was purring contentedly, sleeping near the corner of the room. Kanan sighed.

"That Spirit said she was with me since my first life, but I just can't find out who exactly the first Avatar was, or even what this Convergence thing is. How old is the Avatar Cycle?" He wondered. As Kanan was about to clean up, he was interrupted by a scream coming from Korra's room. Dropping everything, Kanan ran over to her room, nearly tearing the door open, expecting to find someone attacking her, but it was just Korra, sitting up on her bed, panting heavily. "Are you alright?" I asked. She turned to look at her twin brother, her breathing evening out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a, bad dream." She said. Naga came up and licked her arm. Korra put her arms around Naga's head. Nodding to himself, Kanan walked in and sat down next to the bed. Korra looked at him. "What are you doing?" Kanan looked up at his sister.

"What you used to do for me when we were kids. I'm staying up to keep the bad dreams away." I said. She looked at him for a couple seconds, before she slowly started laughing.

"You know I never actually did anything to keep nightmares away." She said, still chuckling. Kanan chuckled alongside her.

"I know, but that's not the point. The point is, I'm going to help you no matter what. That's never going to change." He said, smiling up at her. She smiled back, before laying back down on the bed.

"Thank you." She said. Kanan nodded.

"Not a problem, sis." He replied. After a few minutes, Korra truly fell asleep. 'Oh good, she got out of her snoring habit.'

In the morning, Kanan was aimlessly walking around the Island, reading another book on past Avatars, and their interactions with the Spirits. He was so engrossed in it he nearly ran into Tenzin almost dropping his book. Kanan looked up at him apologetically.

"Sorry about that Tenzin, I was reading." Kanan said. The Airbender looked down at him.

"Clearly. At least you're taking an interest in the library we have here. I doubt Korra has even opened the door." He replied. Kanan chuckled.

"Most likely." He replied. Then, he noticed Tenzin had a thoughtful look. "Something wrong?"

"No, but speaking of things Korra hasn't taken an interest in, I was wondering if you would like to join me at the council meeting today." He said. Kanan was surprised.

"Really? Why would you want me there?" He asked. Tenzin smiled.

"It would be a great way for you to learn how the politics in the City work, and get you off the Island, when you're not at the arena, or chasing down dangerous Triads." He said. Kanan chuckled. It was true, over the past few days; Kanan hadn't truly found a reason to leave the Island. The only times he did, he was training at the Pro-Bending arena, trying to combine the power of his usual Waterbending, to the speed of the more modernized version.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that." Said Kanan.

"Excellent, let's be on our way." Tenzin said, moving towards the bison stables.

 _ **City Hall**_

Once they landed, Tenzin led Kanan to the Council Meeting room. Before the duo entered, they came across what looked like another Council member, this one wearing Northern Water Tribe clothes. Tenzin's mood instantly soured as he noticed us.

"Ah, Tenzin. It's good to see you." He said. Even Kanan, despite being unused to politics, could tell it was a forced pleasantry. Tenzin didn't even bother.

"Tarrlock." He said. The now named Tarrlock turned to the young Avatar.

"You must be Avatar Korra; it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Councilman Tarrlock, from the Northern Water Tribe." He said, bowing. Kanan's eye was twitching as a glass of water on a nearby table shattered.

"Actually, I'm Avatar Kanan. Korra's twin BROTHER." He said, grinding his teeth. Tarrlock widened his eyes.

"I see; my apologies Avatar Kanan. May I ask; why you're here?" He said. It was at this point Tenzin spoke up.

"I invited him here so he could learn about the politics of Republic City. It would also help him learn who he will be working with, while protecting the City." Said the Airbender. Tarrlock nodded.

"Understandable." He turned to Kanan. "Well, the meeting is about to get under way. Pay attention, young Avatar." He finished, walking into the council room. Kanan looked up at Tenzin.

"Please tell me he doesn't have a lot of influence." He all but begged. Tenzin sighed.

"Unfortunately, I can't." He said. Kanan groaned as he and Tenzin walked into the council room.

A few hours later, Kanan was beginning to get bored. The members of the Council were focusing on the most trivial of matters, only moving on when one of two things happened. One; they were all in simultaneous agreement, or Tenzin urged them to focus on more important matters. Throughout the meeting, Kanan had confirmed that Tarrlock was a little pythonaconda; constantly trying to make sure the outcome always favored him. Not his Tribe, him. And this was present even during the discussion about Amon, the final topic of the day.

"There is a madman running around our beloved City, threatening to tear it apart." Tarrlock was proposing a way to take down the Equalists. Kanan was sitting next to Tenzin, across the curved table from Tarrlock. "We need to create a task force, whose sole mission, is to find Amon, and bring him to justice." He finished. Kanan rolled his eyes, while Tenzin flat out abhorred the idea.

"Absolutely not. A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and non-benders." He said. Kanan nodded.

"I'm with Tenzin. If you simply attack the Equalists, you'll just make more like Amon. We need to take steps to unify the two groups. Decrease the number of Amon's supporters." He explained. The Fire Nation Councilwoman turned to Tarrlock.

"Tarrlock, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal, but who would even head up such a task force?" She asked. Tarrlock subtly smirked, and stood up.

"It would be my honor, and privilege to accept such a duty." He said, bowing to the rest of the Council. Kanan narrowed his eyes at him as Tenzin called him out on his so called 'honor'.

"This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power, isn't it?" He accused. Tarrlock didn't flinch.

"All I'm trying to do is help." He said. "Think back, 42 years ago, Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man; Yakone." Tarrlock turned to Tenzin. "Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head on." Tenzin glared. Kanan paled. 'Uh oh.'

"This; is a completely different situation, and how DARE you compare yourself to Avatar Aang." He said, pointing at Tarrlock. Now Tarrlock glared.

"Amon is not going to stop with the bending Triads." He turned to the other Council members. "Eventually he is going to come for all of us benders. Our friends, our families. Vote for this task force, and I will stop Amon. Before it's too late. All in favor?" He put his hand up. The Fire Nation Councilwoman did so almost immediately, and soon after, the Earth Kingdom and Southern Water Tribe members followed her. Tarrlock slammed the gavel down, and smirked at Tenzin, who narrowed his eyes right back at him. Kanan and Tenzin left the Council room soon after, with Kanan sighing.

"I'm amazed you're able to get anything done in there. Those people drag on and on." He said. Tenzin sighed as well.

"Admittedly, it can be, frustrating at times, but that's the nature of democracy." He said. Then he turned to Kanan. "Would you like to head back to the temple? Or are you going to explore the City?" Kanan was thoughtful for a moment.

"I think I'll look around the City for a little while. I might as well, since I'm already here." He replied. Tenzin nodded.

"Alright, but make sure you're back before dinner." He said. Kanan chuckled, and nodded. Then he set off to explore the City. It was quiet an eventful exploration, as anywhere he went; Kanan was recognized as the Avatar, and sometimes, unfortunately, mistaken for his sister. That was really starting to annoy him. He even grabbed a quick snack at this place called Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, and it was surprisingly authentic. 'Still doesn't come close to my mom's cooking though.' It was as he was crossing the street, once again thinking of the Spirit that contacted him; that Kanan heard someone call out to me.

"Watch out!" Shouted a feminine voice. Kanan looked to the side just in time to see what looked like a moped almost crash into him. Fortunately, he was able to Airbend out of the way just in time to avoid a direct hit, but the side of the moped crashed into his legs, throwing Kanan off balance and sending the Water Tribesman sprawling on the ground. Kanan groaned as he sat up.

"I guess that's why you're supposed to look both ways." He muttered. Soon he heard someone walking up to him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." He heard her say. Kanan softly chuckled.

"Its fine: I wasn't looking either, so I guess we're both to…" He looked up, and was awestruck.

In front of him was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. She was tall, taller than him, had long, wavy black hair, green eyes, and purple eye shadow. Before he could compose himself, the lady knelt down and grabbed his arm.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" She asked, pulling him up. "Ugh, I'm such an idiot." It was at this point Kanan got out of his trance. He coughed.

"T-trust me, I'm fine. I, uh, I managed to get out of the way before you hit me too badly." He said, dusting his clothes off. "Besides, my sister hits me harder, and more often, than that every day with her Earthbending." He finished. Then he noticed the girl looking at him intently for a moment. He blushed slightly. "Are, you ok?"

"I think I recognize you." She said. Then, her eyes widened. "Yeah, you're Avatar Kanan. You're friends with the Fire Ferrets." Kanan chuckled.

"Yeah, my sister Korra is the team's Waterbender. And I'm basically their strategist. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss…" He trailed off, doing a small Water Tribe bow. Now it was her turn to blush.

"I'm sorry, I run you over, and I still haven't introduced myself. I'm Asami." She said, offering her hand to the Avatar. Kanan took it, and smiled, with Asami mirroring it. "Let me make this up to you somehow." She said. Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"How exactly would you do that?" He asked. Asami looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Uhhh… How about I treat you to dinner. Tomorrow night, 8 o'clock, Kwong's Cuisine." She said. Kanan was about to argue that she didn't need to, but he could tell from the look in her eye that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Sighing softly, he smiled at her.

"Sure, then it's a date." He said, and immediately blushed crimson when he realized his slip up. "I-I mean, it's a date of time, not a 'date' date." He said, putting his hands up. Asami had a small blush as well, but she chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." She said, getting on her moped. As she drove off, Kanan was stuck in slight daydream, before he realized something.

"Wait. Where's Kwong's Cuisine?" He asked himself.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Later that night, Kanan and Korra were practising their Airbending movements, while listening to the radio.

"Do you actually like this song?" Kanan asked his sister. Korra shrugged.

"It was on, and it's a good back drop." She replied. Kanan raised an eyebrow. Before he could ask how that worked, he was interrupted by an unwelcome voice on the radio.

" _Good evening, my fellow Equalists."_ Said Amon's voice. The twins looked at the radio in surprise as the Equalist leader continued. _"This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving, once again that the bending oppressors of this City will stop at nothing to quash our Revolution. But we cannot BE stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day; you no longer have to live in fear. The time has come, for BENDERS, to experience fear."_ With that chilling message, the radio turned back to the music. Korra was practically paralyzed, while Kanan was calling the Council a group of idiots in his head. He turned to Korra, noticing the fear on her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. Korra snapped out of her trance.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She said, lying poorly. Kanan narrowed his eyes and walked up to his sister. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he smiled at her.

"Remember, I'm always going to be here to help you. No matter what the problem is." He said. Korra returned the smile, and put her hand on top of his. "Come on, we should head to bed." He said. Korra nodded, and the two went to their bedrooms.

The next day, Kanan was looking for Pema, wanting to tell her about his plans for dinner. He eventually found her in the kitchen, sorting through what they had for ingredients

"Hey, I'm going to miss dinner tonight." He said. Pema looked at him confusion.

"Really? Why's that?" She asked. Kanan wasn't really sure how to explain it.

"Well, I; met someone." He said. Pema instantly latched onto the information.

"Is it a girl, are you going to start dating?" She said. Kanan's face turned crimson in seconds.

"No, no! It's not like that. I mean, yes, it's a girl, but we're not dating or anything. She nearly ran me over, and is taking me out to dinner as an apology." He explained. Pema nodded, smiling.

"That's very sweet of her. Where is she taking you?" She asked. Kanan was extremely thankful she didn't focus on the fact it was a girl.

"That's another reason I wanted to talk to you. She's taking me to a place called Kwong's Cuisine, but I have no idea where it is, or even what kind of food it serves." He said. Pema nodded.

"It's in the downtown section. It'll be a rather, bright, building, with three levels." She said. Kanan nodded back at her.

"Thanks." He said. Before he could leave, Pema stopped him.

"Wait, what time are you meeting her?" She asked. Kanan turned back to look at her.

"8 o'clock, why?" He asked. Pema put her hand to her chin.

"Kwong's is known to have a very strict dress code, so you have to be careful about what you wear. I suggest you take a couple hours to figure out what you're going to wear." She said. Kanan nodded.

"Alright, then I'll see what I have available." He said, walking off to his room. A few hours later, Kanan was dressed, wearing a fancier version of his regular coat, along with a buttoned up shirt, dress pants, and shoes. All had varying shades of blue, and everything but the shoes had white fur lining (A/N: Nea's appearance from D. Grayman.). As he was leaving, he looked the clock in his room, seeing it was 6 o'clock right now. He quickly got outside, and found Nala lazing around near the spinning gates. "Come on girl, we need to leave."

"…" Nala was silent. Kanan rolled his eyes.

"I'll get you some fish from the restaurant I'm going to." He said. Nala perked up and opened her eye.

"…" She said. Kanan nodded.

"Good. Now, let's get going." He said, getting on top of Nala. The two set off soon after. It took them about an hour and a half to find the restaurant, and another 20 minutes for Kanan to get through the lineup, but he was able to make it in without any problems. Once he entered the restaurant, he was greeted by one of the waiters.

"Ah, welcome to Kwong's Cuisine master Avatar." He said, doing the deepest bow Kanan had ever seen.

"Master?" Muttered Kanan. The waiter rose from the bow and directed him deeper into the restaurant.

"Right this way sir." He said. Kanan shrugged, and followed the man into the restaurant, and into one of the corner booths. He saw Asami, who was wearing an extremely elegant red and black dress. He blushed slightly, but cleared it away when he walked up to her. Asami smiled when she noticed him.

"Hey, it's good to see you. I'm glad you could make it." She said, standing up. Kanan smiled back at her, but wasn't really sure how to greet her. Deciding to shake her hand, he held it out to her.

"Same to you." He said. Instead of simply shaking his hand, Asami took it and led him over to their table. Kanan inwardly groaned when he noticed it looked like a heart. 'Not exactly helping my nerves.' The pair sat down and ordered their food, Kanan getting some fish for Nala. After they had ordered, Asami turned to him.

"So, what's it like being the Avatar? I mean, it must be incredible." She said. Kanan chuckled.

"Well, seeing how people react to it is always funny, but honestly, it's daunting." He said. Asami looked at him curiously.

"How do you mean? You can bend every element, and so many people respect your legacy." She said. Kanan shook his head.

"That's just it, the Avatar's legacy. Living up to the expectations set by Aang, and Roku, and all the previous Avatars, it's practically impossible." He said. Asami looked to the side.

"I know how you feel." She muttered, almost too quietly for Kanan to hear. Deciding to move on from the subject, Kanan smiled at her.

"So, how did you know I was friends with the Fire Ferrets?" He asked. Asami instantly brightened up, and smiled back at him.

"I read about how one of the Avatars had joined the Fire Ferrets, and you look a lot like your sister. It wasn't too hard to figure out." She said. Kanan was impressed.

"So I take you like Pro-Bending?" He asked, smiling at her. She chuckled.

"Yeah, I've caught every match this season. Especially the Fire Ferrets. I've always enjoyed rooting for the underdogs. It's a trait I share with my father." She said.

"He sounds like a good guy." Said Kanan. She smiled softly.

"He is." She said. Then she turned back to him. "So, how do you think the Fire Ferrets will do in the tournament?" She asked. Kanan sighed.

"Honestly, they might not even play." He said. Asami looked confused.

"What do you mean? They made it in." She said.

"Unfortunately, there are, extenuating circumstances." Kanan replied. Asami put her hand on his.

"Tell me. What's the problem?" She asked. Kanan sighed.

"It turns out, in order to even take part in the tournament we need to ante up ¥30,000 into the championship pot." He said, frowning. Asami was shocked.

"That's not fair." She said. Kanan was about to thank her for the concern, but before he could, the waiter walked up.

"Pardon me, Miss Sato. Your main course." He said, putting the plates on the table. Kanan thought her name sounded familiar, but it took him a minute to realize it.

"Wait, Miss 'Sato'? As in, the Satomobile?" He said, shocked. "Your dad is Hiroshi Sato?"

"That's right." Asami replied. Kanan widened his eyes.

"Wow. That must lead to a hectic life." He said. Asami chuckled.

"It certainly does. You want to meet him?" She said, taking a sip of her drink. Kanan looked at her in amazement.

"Seriously? I would love to!" He said, ecstatically. "I've always enjoyed meeting innovators." Asami smiled.

"Alright, I'll set it up for tomorrow. Does that work for you?" The now apparent heiress asked. Kanan nodded.

"Absolutely." He said, smiling. At that, the two continued their dinner, talking about different things. At the end, Asami noticed Kanan had barely touched his fish.

"Did you not like the fish? You've only had a couple bites." She said. Kanan chuckled.

"That's not it. I never ordered it for me; I got it for a friend of mine who bought me here." He said. Asami looked surprised.

"And the deal was you'd get them some fish?" She asked.

"Yep." Replied the Avatar. Then he got an idea. Kanan turned to Asami. "Would you like to meet her? She's right outside."

"Wait, you mean she never left? But we've been here for almost an hour. What has she been doing?" Asami asked, shocked. Kanan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Probably scaring off people who try to pet her. Sleeping is also high up on the list of possibilities." He said, putting his hand on his chin. Asami was getting more and more confused.

"Ok, now I have to meet her." She said. Kanan chuckled.

"I'll introduce you once we leave." He said. A few minutes later, after asking for the fish to go, Asami covered the check. As they were leaving, Kanan turned to her. "You know, I don't think almost running me over would've cost as much as that meal." He said. Asami chuckled.

"Maybe, but I'm still glad I did." She said. Kanan looked at her smirking.

"Glad you almost ran me over, or glad you paid for the meal?" He asked. Asami chuckled.

"Is it bad if I say both?" She said. Kanan shook his head.

"No, I'm glad you did too." He said, smiling. Soon Kanan led her to the entrance of an alleyway. Asami turned to him.

"What are we doing here?" She asked. Kanan smirked.

"You said you wanted to meet my friend." He said. Then he whistled. After a couple seconds, Nala came out of the alleyway, and ran up to her partner. Once she reached him, she began sniffing the container in is hands. Kanan chuckled. "You're certainly impatient, aren't you?" He said, opening the container and handing it to her. When she saw it was just one, Nala looked up at him.

"…" She said.

"Hey, I couldn't exactly order 15 pieces of fish, now could I? I wasn't even the one paying." Said Kanan. Nala then looked to the side and cocked her head. Kanan followed her sight, and chuckled at the image of a shocked still Asami, who was staring at Nala.

"So, this is your friend?" She asked. Kanan smiled, as Nala went up to Asami, who almost recoiled out of shock, but stood still. Nala sniffed her for a couple seconds, but soon enough, she started to rub her head against Asami, purring. Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, she doesn't normally warm up to strangers that fast." He said, walking up and petting Nala along her body. After a couple seconds, Asami got out of her shocked state, and began petting Nala as well, smiling all the while. Kanan looked at her, and smiled.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

It was the day after Kanan's dinner with Asami, and he was just lazing around, hanging out with his sister in order to pass the time until his meeting with Asami's father. Korra was petting Naga's belly, when the twins heard Bolin call out to them, with Pabu on his shoulder.

"Hello fellow teammate! And strategist!" He said. Kanan chuckled, while Korra returned the greeting, still petting Naga.

"Hey, Bolin." She said. Bolin smiled at her.

"Missed you at practise this week." He said. Korra looked at him apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She said. Bolin sighed.

"Ah, it's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway, unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow." The Earthbender then perked up. "Anyway, reason I came by was to give you this." He held out a flower and a cupcake, walking up the stairs to hand to Korra. "Ta da." Korra was surprised, while Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, thanks." Said Korra, taking the two items. "But what's this for?" Bolin put his hand to his chin.

"Uh, oh, I can't remember now. Oh, wait, now I remember." He turned to the twins. "You saved me, from Amon." Korra (almost) unnoticeably stiffened, but passed it off as a shrug.

"Oh, that? It was no big deal." She said. Kanan narrowed his eyes at her, but said nothing. Bolin stared at her.

"No big deal, are you serious?" He asked. "I was totally freaking out, when he was coming at me with his freaky mask, all 'I will take away your bending, forever'." He said, doing a zombie impression of Amon. Kanan rolled his eyes, until he saw Korra tightening her hand. He moved to grab it, while Bolin continued. "I mean that is, scary stuff. I still can't sleep well." Korra looked down.

"Mhmm." She said. Before anything more could be said, someone interrupted the trio.

"Delivery for Avatars Korra and Kanan." They all turned to see an attendant to the Council walking up to us, carrying an entire large crate of flowers. As she set it down, Kanan slightly marveled at her strength. Once she did, she turned to Korra. "Tarrlock sends his compliments, and urges you to reconsider his offer." Then she turned to Kanan. "And he said that the same offer extends to you as well, Avatar Kanan." The male Avatar raised an eyebrow as Korra put her chin on her hand.

"Tell him, I haven't changed my mind." She said. Suddenly, Kanan had an idea on what the offer was.

"If this is to join his little ego squad, then my answer is the same as Korra's. No." He said. The attendant bowed, and walked off. Bolin turned to us, mostly Korra.

"Who's this Tarrlock guy?" He asked. Then he punched his fists together. "Is he bothering you? Cause I could have a word with him." He said. Korra chuckled.

"No, it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the Council." She said. Bolin seemed to sigh.

"Oh. Oh, good, that sounds better. I like that better." He said. Kanan chuckled. When he looked at the sun, he realized it was almost time for him to meet up with Asami and her father. He stood up.

"Well, I have to go. I'm meeting up with a friend of mine." He said. Korra looked up at her twin.

"Really? Who are you meeting?" She asked. Kanan decided to have fun with her.

"A girl who swept me off my feet." He said, facing away from his sister, so she couldn't see his smirk. As he walked away, Kanan could hear Korra sputtering. He chuckled. 'So worth it.'

 _ **Future Industries**_

Kanan was standing outside the entrance to the factory, marveling at the size of it. He was broken out of his trance when he heard Asami's voice.

"I take it your impressed?" He turned to see Asami wearing another red and black uniform, but this one was far more informal than the one she wore at dinner. Kanan chuckled.

"Definitely. This place is huge." He said. Now Asami chuckled.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my dad." She said, waving him into the factory. As they walked, Kanan finally realized something.

"You know self defense, don't you?" He asked. Asami looked at him surprised.

"Y-Yeah, how could you tell?" She asked. Kanan rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I hope this doesn't sound weird, but I noticed from the way you walk." He said. Asami raised an eyebrow, so he continued. "I've lived around fighters and benders my entire life; and the most experienced ones all had a specific walk, like they were prepared to fight at any time. You have the same walk, but it's more subtle." He finished. Before Asami could speak up, the two of them were interrupted.

"Impressive observation skills." They looked ahead to see an older man with a pair of glasses. Kanan could instantly tell this was Hiroshi Sato, just from the family resemblance to Asami. "That's right; I've had Asami trained to defend herself since she was young." He said. Kanan did a small bow to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sato." He said. The tycoon simply chuckled.

"Please, call me Hiroshi. What do you think of my little operation here?" He asked. Kanan chuckled.

"I want to know what your big operation is, if this is little." Replied the Avatar. Hiroshi laughed.

"Not many people have a sense of humor in the big businesses. It's refreshing to meet someone who's not so easily intimidated." He said. Kanan smiled.

"Well, when you grow up around people like a Waterbending Master, the chief of an entire Tribe, and the numerous leaders of the White Lotus, you start to act more casual." He said. Hiroshi nodded.

"So, I understand your friends are dirt poor." He said. Kanan looked at him with a raised eyebrow for a moment.

"Not exactly how I've heard it said before, but yes, unfortunately." He said.

"Believe me, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I myself came from humble beginnings. When I was your age, I was a mere shoe shiner. And all I had to my name was an idea." He pointed to the side. "The Satomobile. Now I was fortunate enough, to meet someone who believed in me, and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground. And I; built the entire Future Industries empire, from that one, SELFLESS, loan." He finished, turning around and raising his arms. Kanan raised an eyebrow, while Asami playfully sighed, before the young Avatar realized something.

"Wait, are you saying; that you'll GIVE, the Fire Ferrets' the money to compete in the tournament?" He said; eyes wide. Hiroshi turned and chuckled.

"You're just as smart as I thought. Yes, I am going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets." He said. Kanan was slack jawed.

"And why…?" He asked.

"Well, my daughter passionately told me about their hard earned success in the Pro-Bending Arena, and about their financial, stumbling block. Now I'd hate to see anyone lose their chance at winning the tournament, just because their short a few yuans." He said. Kanan stared at him.

"Wow, you're serious." He said. Asami joined in.

"He's serious alright. My dad's going to cover your ante for the championship pot." She said. Hiroshi spoke up.

"There's just one catch. Tell the team members they all have to wear the Future Industries logo on their uniforms." He said. Kanan had a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you so much. I promise, the Fire Ferrets are going to do their best in the tournament." He said, giving the two Sato's another bow. 'I can't wait to tell Korra.'

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Kanan wasn't exactly sure what he was seeing. Ikki and Meelo were playing on a large red Satomobile, with a huge pink bow tie. Tenzin was standing in front of it and the kids were yelling.

"Out of the way Daddy, we're driving here." Said the older sister. Kanan just looked on in shock.

"So… what?" He said. Tenzin turned to him.

"Another 'gift' from Tarrlock. He seems very determined to bring you and your sister into his task force." He said. Kanan rolled his eyes.

"Then he is always going to be disappointed. At least on my end." The Water Tribesman replied. He then noticed his Airbending teacher looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Korra. She's seemed, out of focus, the past couple days, and I don't know why." Said Tenzin. Kanan smiled and put a hand on his elders shoulder.

"It's alright. If she is, then I'll help straighten her out. Why did she turn down Tarrlock, anyway?" He asked, taking his hand off the Airbender's shoulder.

"She said she wanted to focus on her Airbending training, but I don't know if that's the full truth." Tenzin replied. Kanan sighed.

"I'll go talk to her." He said, walking towards the training area. Once he got there, he saw his sister practicing her Airbending movements. "I guess Tarrlock REALLY wants us on his little task force. I mean, he sent a SATOMOBILE." He said.

"Yeah, that guy doesn't know how to take no for an answer." Korra replied, continuing the motions. Kanan looked at her for a moment.

"What's wrong Korra?" He asked, concerned. Korra stopped practising and turned to her brother.

"What do you mean? I'm doing fine." She said. Kanan just looked at her for a moment, before sitting down on the steps.

"How about you take a break. We can sit and chat." He said, gesturing to the spot next to him. Korra walked up and sat down. "Why did you turn down Tarrlock?" Korra looked away from him.

"I'm trying to focus on my Airbending training right now. Once I've worked past this spiritual block, I'll focus on taking down Amon." She said. Kanan just sighed.

"Yeah, Tenzin told me that's what you said. Korra, we both know that's not why you don't want to fight Amon. You're waking up in the middle of the night, screaming, you flinch every time someone mentions Amon's power, and frankly, you've been out of focus ever since we saved Bolin. You have to know, it's OKAY to be afraid." He said. Korra turned to him for a moment, before she turned away again.

"…" She was silent. Kanan sighed once more.

"Alright. I know I won't be able to force you to talk about this, but you know I'm always ready if you want to." He said, walking off. As he did, he looked back to see Korra sitting on the stairs. Sighing, he continued his walk.

Later that night, Kanan was watching Ikki and Jinora play a game of Pai Sho, while Korra was leaning against a walkway. 'Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?' Thought Kanan. Before he could think more about it, the group was interrupted by the same attendant from earlier today.

"Avatar Korra, Avatar Kanan." She said. The twins looked to the side, watching her walk up. "I have something for the both of you." Kanan rolled his eyes, while Korra spoke up.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlock sends, neither of us are joining his task force." She said, jumping off the walkway, and spinning the rock the attendant was standing on, before she kicked her away. Before the attendant fell too far, she righted herself, and turned to Korra.

"It's not a gift, it's an invitation." She said. Kanan narrowed his eyes, and walked up to her.

"To what?" He asked, taking the invitation from the attendant's hands.

"Tarrlock is throwing a gala in your and your sister's honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The Councilman humbly requests you and your sister's attendance." She said. As the attendant walked away, Kanan turned to Korra.

"We have to go, unfortunately." He said. Korra looked at him confused.

"Why do we HAVE to go, and why is it unfortunate?" She asked.

"We have to, because we'll seem unthankful if we don't, which will affect how people react to us, and it's unfortunate, because Tarrlock's probably trying to butter us up so we'll join his task force." Kanan replied. Korra looked at him in surprise.

"How do you figure this stuff out?" She asked. Kanan chuckled.

"I went to the Council meeting yesterday with Tenzin. I actually met Tarrlock, and he's a snake." He said. Korra looked thoughtful for a moment, and then she looked at Kanan.

"Want to invite Mako and Bolin?" She asked Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"Fine with me, but why do you want to do that?" He replied. Korra looked to the side.

"No real reason." She said, with a small blush. Kanan smirked.

"You want to dance with Mako, don't you?" He teased. Korra glared at him.

"Oh shut it." She said.

 _ **City Hall**_

Korra, Kanan, Mako, Bolin, and the Airbender family were walking up to City Hall, seeing the large posters of Korra and Kanan hanging from the sides of the entrance. Korra was wearing a formal Water Tribe dress, while Kanan was wearing the same clothes he wore to his dinner with Asami. Tenzin and his family wore formal Air Nomad clothes, while Mako and Bolin wore black and green suits, respectively. As the group entered, the myriad of guests applauded them. Korra seemed slightly overwhelmed, while Kanan just walked besides her, waiting for Tarrlock to spring his little trap. Kanan grabbed a couple of what looked like a kebab with seal meat, and an assortment of vegetables off a waiter's tray.

"I can't believe this is all for me." Said Korra. Tenzin turned to her and her brother.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlock's plotting, but both of you should keep you guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it." He said. Once he looked up, he narrowed his eyes. Following his gaze, Kanan and Korra turned to see Tarrlock walking up to them.

"So glad you could make, Avatar Kanan, Avatar Korra." Said the Councilman, spreading his arms. Kanan narrowed his eyes as Tarrlock put his hand on Korra's shoulder, and turned to Tenzin. "If you'll excuse us, the City awaits; its heroes." Tarrlock led Korra deeper into the party, Kanan following to make sure he didn't try anything. "Korra, Kanan, it is my pleasure, to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato." Kanan smiled at the business owner, while Korra greeted him.

"It's nice to meet you." She said, doing a small bow. Hiroshi smiled, and did a bow of his own.

"We're all expecting great things from you." He said. Korra looked to the side.

"Right, greatness." She said. Before Kanan could try and comfort her, Hiroshi turned to him.

"It's good to see you again, Avatar Kanan. I hope you've been doing well since our talk." He said. Kanan smiled.

"I have, and the same to you. Is, Asami here?" he asked. Hiroshi was about to answer, but just then, the aforementioned girl walked up, wearing a pure red dress. Mako and Bolin blushed.

"Hello Kanan. How have you been?" She asked. Kanan's smile widened.

"I've been great, how about you?" He replied.

"Same. Have you told your sister about the good news?" She asked. It took Kanan a second, before he realized what she was talking about.

"Crap! I completely forgot about that." He exclaimed, lightly tapping his head with his palm. Asami chuckled, while Korra looked confused.

"Wait, what good news?" She asked. Then she narrowed her eyes. "There's nothing going on between you two is there?" Kanan, who was eating one of his kebabs as she was talking, nearly chocked. Clearing his throat, Kanan turned to Korra.

"No!" He said, glaring and slightly blushing. "The good news is that Hiroshi is sponsoring the Fire Ferrets in Pro-Bending tournament." Every member of the team widened their eyes, and Mako had a huge smile.

"That is awesome! Thank you so much." He said, smiling at Asami and her father. Asami had a small blush as she moved her hair out of the way. Before anything more could be said, Tarrlock spoke up.

"Chief Beifong." He said. We all turned to see the Chief of Police walking up to us. "I believe you and the Avatars have already met." Tarrlock finished. Beifong glared at us.

"Just because the City's throwing you this big to-do, don't think either of you are something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." She said. Kanan rolled his eyes.

"That's because this is just Tarrlock trying to make us join his task force." He said. Tarrlock smiled nervously, while Beifong raised an eyebrow, and everyone else chuckled.

"So you're not as dumb as I thought." Said the Chief, before walking away. Kanan glared at her as she did.

"What does that mean?" He muttered. Tarrlock then tried to lead Korra away.

"Why don't I introduce to some more of the guests?" he said. Before he could, Kanan grabbed his hand.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to enjoy the party first." He said, using a stronger grip than necessary. Tarrlock slightly winced, before Kanan let go of his hand. Rubbing it, Tarrlock forced a smile.

"Of course. Please, have fun." He said. With that, he walked away, as Kanan sighed.

"Good, he's gone." He said. Korra was looking between her brother and Asami, before she spoke up.

"So, how did you two meet exactly?" She asked. Kanan smirked.

"Like I said, she swept me off my feet." He said. Asami rolled her eyes.

"THAT'S how you worded it?" She asked. Kanan shrugged.

"What? It's not a lie." He replied. Korra groaned, as the others just looked on.

"Will one of you guys just answer me?" She asked/demanded. Asami chuckled.

"I almost ran into him on my moped." She said. Korra was shocked. She turned to Kanan.

"And you never told me?" She asked, worried. Kanan chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, it wasn't that big of deal. We should actually start socializing, since this IS a party after all." He said. With that, the group separated, Korra and Kanan being greeted by EVERYONE, overwhelming them both slightly. 'Man, I wonder if we'll have to deal with this a lot. Spirits help us if we do.' Throughout the party, Kanan noticed Asami and Mako spending a lot of time together, which sent an unfamiliar pang of jealousy through his body. Shaking it off, he saw Korra smirking at him. "What?" He asked, drawing out the question.

"You like Asami, don't you?" She said. Kanan glared at her.

"No." He said. Korra kept smirking. "…Ok, I might, but you like Mako, and they're both hanging out a lot." He said, crossing his arms and turning his head away from her. Korra started sputtering.

"W-Well, at least I have a reason. I've spent every day with him at practice. You've only known Asami for a couple days, and you already have a crush on her." She countered. Kanan turned to her and glared.

"Don't tell me who I can't like. That's my business, not yours." He replied. Korra seemed to get angry as well.

"It is my business, because you're my brother." She said. The twins glared at each other, before huffing and walking in opposite directions. After a about half an hour of the two Avatars avoiding each other, Kanan finally heard a commotion near the staircase. He turned, and instantly paled. 'Oh no.' Korra and Tarrlock were at the staircase surrounded by a dozen reporters. Soon, they began bombarding her with questions.

"Avatar Korra, you and Avatar Kanan witnessed Amon take away peoples bending first hand, how serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?" Asked the first. Kanan began pushing his way through the crowd, trying to get to his sister, as Korra answered.

"I think he presents a real problem." She said. Kanan saw Tarrlock smirk, and grit his teeth. 'That sneaky elbow leech wanted to get us apart.'

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlock's taskforce? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?" The second reporter asked. Korra turned to him.

"W-Well, I-" She was interrupted by a camera flash. The same reporter continued.

"Why are you backing away from this fight?" He asked. Kanan paled even more. 'Oh no.' He doubled his efforts to get to Korra, as she glared at the reporter.

"What!? No, I've never backed away from anything in my life." She said. Now the reporters were on rapid fire.

"You promised to work with the people of this city. Aren't you going back on that promise now?" Kanan was 8 feet away from the reporters.

"Do you think Pro-Bending is more important than fighting the Revolution?" 6 feet.

"How do you think Avatar Aang would've handled this?" 4 feet.

"Are you afraid of Amon?" 2 feet. Then, Korra spoke.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYBODY!" She yelled. "If this City needs me, then, I'll join Tarrlock's task force, and help fight Amon." Kanan groaned. Tarrlock walked up and put his hand on Korra's shoulder.

"There's your headline, folks." He said. As the cameras were flashing, Kanan glared at Tarrlock. Afterwards, the male Avatar walked up to the Northern Water Tribe representative.

"Councilman Tarrlock." Started Kanan. Tarrlock turned to him and smiled.

"Ah, Avatar Kanan. How may I help you?" He asked.

"Could I talk to you, privately?" Kanan replied. Tarrlock briefly looked confused, before hiding behind his trademark smile.

"Of, course." He said, leading Kanan into one of the back rooms. Once Tarrlock had closed the door, he turned to Kanan. "So, what would you-" He was interrupted by his arm being welded to the wall by ice. Before he could talk, or even fully react, Kanan was practically growling.

"Let me make myself PERFECTLY, CLEAR." He said. "If you EVER manipulate Korra, or anyone of my friends and family into doing your dirty work, ever again, I WILL make you pay." Tarrlock looked scared, before he put up a brave façade.

"Oh? And what would you do to me? It's against every code the Avatar has to kill out of anger." He said, and immediately got a small Ice Spike near his throat, silencing him.

"I don't care about any code. You hurt my sister, and I will make you WISH I would kill you." he said. After a couple of seconds, he bent the ice back into his water skins, and closed the lids. "For now, I'll join your little ego squad, but ONLY to keep Korra safe." He said, walking back out into the party.

 _ **Dragon Flats Borough**_

Korra and Kanan were in a truck, kneeling across from each other, surrounded by a dozen other task force members, as they were all preparing for a raid. Korra looked nervous, so Kanan put a hand on her knee, and smiled at his sister, trying to comfort her. As they parked, Kanan went over the strategy meeting in his head.

 _(Flashback)_

 _The twin Avatars were sitting in a circle, wearing the task force uniform, with Korra twiddling her thumbs, and Kanan keeping his eyes closed, only opening them when Tarrlock started speaking._

" _My fellow task force deputies. Tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi blocker training camp, located in the Dragon Flats Borough." He pointed to a map behind him. "According to my sources, there is a cellar underneath this bookstore. Where Equalists train chi blocking in secret." Afterwards, he went over the plan, and, as much as Kanan had begun despising him, he had to admit Tarrlock was a pretty good strategist._

 _(Flashback End)_

The truck stopped, shaking Kanan out of his memory. Everyone got out, and knelt down near the openings at the bottom, which were covered by boards. Korra looked inside, and soon recoiled back, gasping. Tarrlock turned back, and signaled to the task force member at the top of the truck, who opened the canister, and bent a large amount of water down to the others. Kanan opened his own water skins, and got ready to use them. Soon after, Tarrlock gave the signal, and the raid began. The Waterbenders shot the water into the camp, and froze it, trapping the Equalists near the wall, while the Earthbenders destroyed the wall, and jumped in, taking out some of the Equalists further back. Kanan, Korra, and Tarrlock soon followed, with Tarrlock taking out another Equalist. Suddenly, one of the Equalists threw a smoke canister at the benders, but before it could fully open, Kanan froze the canister and the smoke, while Korra charged ahead.

"I'm going after those two." She said, making Kanan widen his eyes.

"Korra, wait!" He said. But it was futile, as Korra had already busted down the door and ran down the hallway. Groaning, Kanan followed his sister, with Tarrlock following. The duo got to her just in time to freeze a chi blocker who was behind a downed Korra, who turned to her brother.

"Nice timing. Thanks Kanan." She said. Her brother sighed.

"You know, we would be a great team if you would actually let me KEEP UP with you." Said Kanan. Korra chuckled.

"Heh, sorry." She said. After the raid was completed, chi blockers were tied up, and the reporters arrived, probably on Tarrlock's orders, and began photographing everything.

 _ **City Hall**_

Tarrlock was holding another press meeting, and was to talking to the reporters.

"Avatars Korra and Kanan, have boldly answered the call to action. With the three of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists." He said. Once he was finished, a reporter stood up.

"Question for the Avatars. Amon remains at large, why have you failed to locate him?" She asked. Kanan was about to answer, but before he could, Korra walked up to the mike.

"You want to know why?" She said. "Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward." Korra grabbed the mike, confusing everyone. "Amon, I challenge you to a duel." Kanan widened his eyes as Korra continued. "No Task Force, no Chi Blockers, just the two of us, tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase, and settle this thing. IF you're man enough to face me." Then, she dropped the mike and walked out of the conference hall, Kanan following after her. Once he caught up to her, he started talking.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled.

"I'm finishing this Revolution." Korra replied. Kanan scoffed.

"No, it looks like you're trying to prove to yourself that you're not afraid of Amon, and that he can take away your bending." He said. Korra slowed down, then shook her head, and kept walking. Kanan, getting annoyed, grabbed Korra's shoulder, and spun her around, making her face him. "You know you don't have to do this." Korra shook off his hand, and faced him.

"Yes I do. If I backed down from a challenge I issued, I'd be a laughing stock." She said. Kanan looked at her, as she continued. "I have to at least TRY to end this." Kanan sighed.

"Fine, but I'm staying at the docks until you come back. And you can't stop me from doing that." He said, when she was about to speak up. Korra smiled softly.

"Alright. Thank you." She said.

 _ **The Docks**_

Kanan, Tarrlock, and some members of the Task Force were watching as Korra prepared to head to Avatar Aang Memorial. Kanan looked up when he felt a small gust of wind, and saw Tenzin flying in on his glider. As soon as he dropped down, he turned to Korra.

"Korra, this is madness." He said. Kanan joined in.

"You're not the only person to tell her that." He said. Korra looked up at the Airbender.

"Don't try to stop me, and don't follow me." She looked down. "I have to face Amon alone." Tenzin turned to Tarrlock.

"This is all your doing." He accused. Kanan spoke up.

"Normally, I'd agree, but he actually tried to talk her out of it." He said. Tenzin looked surprised, as Korra Waterbent in order to propel the boat forward. As she sped off, Tarrlock spoke up.

"We'll be watching the Island closely. If anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down." He said. Kanan spoke up.

"Not to mention, I'm here to." He said, sitting down on the docks. It was a good thing he was raised in the Southern Water Tribe, since it was a cold night.

About an hour later, nothing had happened, and Kanan was getting worried. 'There is no way Amon would simply ignore this.' Deciding to follow his gut, Kanan jumped forward, and created a pair of Ice Skates, covering his feet, while also propelling himself towards the Island. Once he got close enough, he launched himself into the air, aiming for the single large hallway leading deeper into the memorial, taking some water from the bay with him. Once he got near, he saw dozens of chi blockers, as well as Amon, surrounding his twin sister. Growling, he used Firebending to give himself a speed boost, and landed right between Amon and Korra, actually forcing the Equalist leader to jump back. As he stood up, he formed a large group of water whips, making them surround himself and his sister, glaring at any of the Chi Blockers who even looked like they were moving.

"Don't. Touch. My sister." He said. Amon chuckled as he stood up.

"Not to worry, we weren't going to do anything to her. Yet. Our showdown, while inevitable, is still premature. Ending either of you now, would simply make you martyrs. But I assure you, I WILL destroy you both." As he and the other Equalists crept back into the shadows, Amon called out one more time. "Make sure you keep practising your Waterbending, boy. I want a challenge, when I face you." He chuckled sinisterly, his voice echoing within the memorial. Once he was sure they were gone, Kanan sighed in relief, and released his hold on the water, letting it fall to the ground. Then, he turned to Korra, and knelt down to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Korra got on her knees, and looked down.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok." She said. Then, she started crying, and basically slammed herself into her brother's shoulder. "I was so terrified! I felt so helpless." She cried. Kanan held her close.

"It's ok, I'm here. I'll keep the nightmare away." He said. Korra pulled away from him.

"You were right. I've been scared every day since the rally. I've never felt like this before, and, I, I don't know what I'm supposed to do." She sobbed. Kanan pulled her back into his shoulder.

"That's alright. Neither do I. But we can find out together, just like we always have, and we always will."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: That is the end of chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a Third Person POV. Just a couple side notes, I've changed Kanan's theme song from Hope of Morning, to Centuries, by Fall Out Boy. Also, Kanan and Asami won't REALLY become a couple until the end of Book 2, which, during the finale, I am going to have a lot of fun with. Finally, I'm beginning to lean toward Troy Baker as the voice Actor for Kanan, due to future plans for the story.**

 **Song Choice; Mako: Fighter,**


	5. The Spirit of Competition

**A/N: IT'S AAALLLIIIVVVEEE!** **Jesus, this took far, far, far, FAR too long to get out. Hopefully it's still good, since I kind of rushed it. I had someone ask in a review how Kanan was able to pass the Bending tests, despite not being very in tune with physical side of bending, unlike Korra. In case anyone else wants to know, don't worry, Asami is wondering the same thing.**

"[Sound]"/"Talking", _"Thinking"/Flashback/"Radio"_ , **"Spirit Talking"** / _ **"Spirit Thinking"**_ **Small Sound EXPLOSION** _ **Location/Title**_

 _ **The Spirit of Competition**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Love is in the air. Ever since Avatars Korra and Kanan arrived in Republic City, the sister of the pair has only had eyes for one fellow; Mako. The feeling seemed mutual until a fateful accident intervened! Now both Mako's and Kanan's affections have fallen right into the arms of the beautiful Asami. Will love prove to be the Avatar's most formidable foe, yet?**_

 _ **Sato Estate**_

"[Oof]!" Kanan grunted as he was slammed into the ground, his arm being held above him. He looked up, and saw Asami holding his wrist in an almost painful grip.

"Yield?" She asked. When Kanan didn't respond, she twisted his wrist slightly.

"[Hiss], Fine, fine. You win," Said Kanan. Asami smiled, and let go of Kanan's wrist. She then helped the Avatar in training stand up, and he rubbed his wrist.

"Well done, you're getting a lot better," She said. "You almost managed to land a hit there," Kanan rolled his eyes.

"What did you expect? I've only been training for about a week. You've had almost your whole life to practice," Replied Kanan. Asami shrugged, before they were interrupted by a voice.

"Good morning you two," The pair turned to see Mr. Sato walking up to them. "How is the training going?"

"Very well," Said Asami. "Kanan's been improving at a great rate."

Kanan chuckled sheepishly, as he thought back to how this all started.

 _One Week Ago_

"… _Wow," He said, looking up at the massive door to the Estate._

" _[Growl]" Kanan chuckled at Nala's remark._

" _You said it," He replied. Taking a breath, Kanan walked up to the door._

 **Knock, Knock**

 **Creak**

 _Once the door opened, Kanan saw another butler walk out._

" _Ah, to what do we owe the pleasure, Master Kanan," Asked the butler, doing a large bow. Kanan stared incredulously, before the butler raised his head._

" _[Cough], um, I was wondering if Asami was in. There's something I wanted to ask her," Said Kanan. The butler nodded._

" _Lady Sato is in her workshop, allow me to take you there," Replied the butler. Kanan smiled, however, as he was about to walk in, the butler stopped him. At Kanan's confused look, he explained. "I'm sorry, Master Avatar, but I cannot allow your, friend, into the manor."_

 _Looking back at Nala, to see her growling, Kanan frowned, before sighing. Then, he leaned down, petting her behind the ears, smiling apologetically at his spirit partner._

" _Sorry girl. Hopefully I'll be able to get you in here eventually," He said._

" _[Growl]," She replied, her ears drooping sadly._

" _Thanks, girl," Said the young Avatar. Turning back to the butler, as Nala leaned against the wall, Kanan spoke up. "Let's go."_

 _A few minutes later, the butler, who he had actually learned was named Shen, led Kanan to a small workshop on the other end of the property._

 **Knock, Knock**

" _Come in!" At Asami's voice, Shen opened the door. The butler and Avatar walked in, seeing Asami in a hefty red and black uniform, with a pair of goggles on her face. Once she looked up, she smiled, raising the goggles up to her forehead. "Kanan! It's good to see you."_

" _You to, Asami," Said Kanan, smiling himself. Asami then turned to Shen._

" _Thanks Shen, you can head back," She said. Shen responded with a massive bow, causing Kanan to marvel at the flexibility required for how many times he does it._

" _As you wish, Lady Sato," After his signature bow, Shen left, closing the door behind him._

" _Does he have to do that, is a bow that deep optional?" Kanan asked Asami. She chuckled in response._

" _Honestly, I've never really payed any attention to it," The heiress shrugged slightly. "He's been doing it for as long as I can remember."_

" _Huh," Replied Kanan. Then, Asami continued._

" _So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked. Kanan frowned, before turning to Asami, and bowing himself._

" _Please teach me how to fight," He asked. Asami looked on, shocked, before speaking._

" _Wait, you want me to teach you how to fight? Why?" She said. Kanan raised his head._

" _The people we're fighting here, they can take away a person's Bending, even permanently. I can't take the risk that, if they get to me, I won't be able to help anyone, especially…" Kanan trailed off, leaving the sentence open. Asami pondered it for a moment, before nodding._

" _Ok," She said. Kanan blinked, surprised at the quickness of the response._

" _Wait, just like that? You're not going to think on it more?" He replied. Asami smiled at him._

" _It's not a problem," She started. "You want to protect your sister, if I can't get behind that, what kind of person would I be?"_

 _Kanan stared at Asami in mild surprise, before smiling, and bowing once more._

"… _Thank you,"_

"…Kanan? Kanan!" The Avatar in training was broken out of his memories by Asami's voice, seeing her looking at him quizzically. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I was just remembering some things," He replied, smiling sheepishly. Asami raised an eyebrow, before turning back to her father.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Kanan and I need to get to the Pro-Bending arena. The Fire Ferret's new uniforms have just been delivered," She said. Kanan perked up, remembering the same thing.

"That's right. Korra's constantly been pestering me about them, wondering when they'd come in," He joined in. Hiroshi chuckled.

"Alright then, I'll let you two on your way. I'm looking forward to another Pai-Sho game with you Kanan," He said. "Maybe you'll beat me one of these days."

"Har, har," Replied Kanan, before he walked out to the courtyard of the manor, Asami following him. Once the pair arrived, they saw a crate, with the Future Industries logo on the sides and top. "These must be the uniforms."

"Why don't we open it up, check them out?" Suggested Asami. Shrugging, and deciding to get some Airbending practice in, Kanan Airbent the lid off the crate, before placing it back on the ground. He looked up to see Asami staring at him incredulously.

"…What?" He asked.

"What was the point of that?" Asami asked. Kanan shrugged, explaining as he reached down to pick up the crate, after a brief examination of the quality.

"I've always been a believer of the adage, practice makes perfect. Korra has always been better at the elements than I have, [oof], so I've had to work harder in order to keep up, if even barely," He said. Asami looked down for a moment, before looking back at the Avatar in training.

"That reminds me; you said Korra was always better than you at bending, so, how did you pass you Bending tests? I mean, isn't the Avatar supposed to master an element before moving onto the next?" She asked. Kanan smiled in thought.

"While that may be true for most Avatars, I'm a bit different. It wasn't my power in the element that let me pass the tests, but it was more my understanding of them; how to apply them, the spirituality present in each element. It's always, been easy for me, how I got ahead," He replied, smiling. Asami looked at her student, seeing the pride hidden in his eyes. She smiled, before she spoke up once more.

"Not quite changing topics, how has Korra's Airbending training been going?" At Asami's query, Kanan's smile dropped.

"I'm not sure," He began, frowning. "She has all the stances down, that much is certain, but, for whatever reason, she still hasn't been able to release even a puff of air,"

"Is that normal?" Asami asked. Kanan shrugged.

"Possibly. Almost every Avatar in history has had trouble with one element or another. In Roku's case, Firebending's straight forward offense was too opposed to Waterbending's versatility, along with it focusing on manipulating chi outside of the body, rather than in, like Firbending," Explained Kanan. Asami looked at him.

"…Right," Noticing Asami's slightly baffled expression, Kanan chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I forgot that you haven't grown up around all this stuff about spiritualism and bending," He said.

"It's fine," Replied Asami, smiling. "I tend to get the same way about the mechanics behind my father's inventions."

After that, the conversation had died down to a comfortable silence, as the duo walked out of the Estate. As always, Nala was waiting by the entrance, next to a Satomobile that had been prepared for the two. As Kanan put the crate in the trunk, Asami turned to him.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to finally take a ride in one of these Satomobiles?" She asked. Kanan chuckled, walking over to Nala.

"I'm pretty sure if I willingly got in one, Nala would chew me up, along with the Satomobile," He replied, petting his spirit partner behind the ears. Nala's response was to softly whack Kanan in the back of the head with her tail, causing the Avatar to chuckle once more.

 _ **Republic City, Pro-Bending Arena**_

Once the group was ready to leave, they made their way through the rather bustling early morning traffic. As he let Nala take control and lead herself, Kanan leaned back, and enjoyed the feel of the snow on his face. Maybe it was because of his Water Tribe heritage, but Kanan had always felt at peace in the winter, and the cold. A few minutes later, they had arrived at the arena. After emptying the uniforms into a large cart, Asami and Kanan walked up to the training area, and caught the ending of Mako's pep-talk.

"…Even so, the Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?"

""We're ready!"" Replied his teammates. Kanan chuckled, as Asami spoke up.

"Not quite," Once the team had turned to them, Asami held up one of the uniforms. "You'll need these."

"Hey Asami," Mako walked over, greeting his girlfriend.

"Good morning sweetie," She replied, Kanan's smile dropping slightly, though he made sure to hide it from the others. Mako took the uniform Asami handed him, and examined it.

"These new uniforms look great," He said, admiring the stitching. Asami smiled.

"You look great, champ," As Kanan grabbed another uniform, the couple rubbed their noses together, and Kanan threw the uniform at his sister, perhaps with more force than was needed, causing her to scowl at her twin, who smiled apologetically.

"Well teammates…" At Mako's voice, Korra instantly 'regained' her composure, inspecting her nails. "…I'll see you before the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date."

"Ok," Began Bolin. "We'll check you guys later, you know. We'll see you when we see you."

As Korra grabbed her things, Bolin came over to Kanan who was leaning against the desk, fiddling with the radio. Looking at the nervous Earthbender in confusion, Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Bolin?" He asked. Bolin looked away, seemingly more nervous than before, until he spoke up.

"I, um, was wondering, if, I, could have your, permission, to ask, Korra out, on, a, date," He asked, punctuating the final 'e'. Kanan looked at Bolin for a moment, before releasing a small bark of laughter, thankfully quiet enough not to draw Korra's attention. Bolin frowned. "I'm not joking, dude."

"I know, I know, it's just, you don't need my permission to date my sister. I can't guarantee that she'll say yes, but you don't have to worry about anything concerning me," Kanan smiled at the Earthbender, causing Bolin to relax.

"Oh. Well, that's one potential death by drowning I'm passed," At Bolin's joke, Kanan chuckled.

"Oh, Korra wouldn't drown you," He said. Bolin perked up, glad that he didn't have to worry about that, until Kanan continued. "No, she'd be more likely to roast you alive, and leave you out for the animals to snack on."

"…Oh," Bolin replied. He briefly looked afraid, before stoning himself. Kanan raised an eyebrow at his courage.

"You're still planning on asking her out?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, why?" Bolin asked. Kanan chuckled.

"Because I made that stuff up," He confessed, still chuckling. Bolin glared slightly, before Kanan patted him on the shoulder. "I'll give you two some privacy. Korra, I'll meet you outside."

"Got it!" With that, Kanan left the arena, and met up with Nala and Naga outside. Petting her on the head, Kanan sat down beside her, and got into a meditative stance. Allowing the feel of the snow on his skin to calm him, he let his mind wander. Eventually, he felt another pull, and, hoping it was the spirit who had contacted him before, Kanan let the pull take over.

"… **Interesting…"** At the dark chuckle, Kanan, was broken suddenly out of his meditation, but, before he could even begin to ponder just, what, that was, Korra had arrived.

"You ready to go, Kanan?" She asked, mounting Naga. Nodding, Kanan quietly mounted Nala, before the two left to their home.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

A few hours later, before the match, the twins were just finishing their Airbending training with Tenzin. As the group cleaned up, Tenzin turned to the male Avatar.

"Kanan, could you come with me for a moment?" He asked. The two Avatars looked at each other in confusion, before Kanan shrugged.

"Go feed the lemurs, I'm sure this won't take long," He told his sister, who shrugged herself, and followed Tenzin's daughters. Turning to the Airbending Master, Kanan began to follow Tenzin into the temple.

"Normally, this wouldn't be allowed until a student has reached a certain age, usually 15," Started the old monk, making Kanan frown in confusion as he continued. "However, you've been advancing very quickly in your Bending, even among Nomads."

"What are you talking about?" Kanan asked, as Tenzin stopped in front of a door. Reaching into his robes, the Airbender pulled out a key, and unlocked the door, allowing Kanan to see what was inside.

"It's time for you to make your own glider,"

Kanan looked in awe at the assortment of materials and blueprints as he walked in. He was so focused on the room itself; he almost didn't hear Tenzin's voice.

"I'll leave you to it," Said the monk. Before he left, Kanan turned to his Master, and bowed.

"Thank you for this," He said. Tenzin was silent, but, if Kanan had looked up, he would've seen a small smile on the man's face, before he closed the door.

Kanan didn't leave the room until he had to go to his sister's Pro-Bending match.

 _ **Pro-Bending Arena**_

" _Folks, after a year of waiting, the Pro-Bending Championship Tournament is finally here!"_ Kanan was sitting in the stands, with Pabu on his shoulder, watching, as the ring was set up for the opening match, and listening to Shiro Shinobi's commentary. _"Tonight is the first set of matches in our single elimination sixteen team bracket. And I gotta to tell, you, these are the most tenacious, and talented, bending trios this arena has ever seen."_

Kanan smiled as the Ring Announcer rose up through the center, and gestured towards the red side.

" _Introducing our first team; the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"_ Kanan almost cringed at the cheers, before the Announcer turned to the blue side. _"…And their opponents; the Red Sands Rabaroos!"_

As he looked down at the all-female team, Kanan thought back to the study session, he had with the Fire Ferrets

 _Last Night_

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

" _Your first opponents are the Red Sands Rabaroos," Said Kanan. He was standing in front of a chalkboard with pictures of each member hanging on it. The members of the Fire Ferrets were sitting in front of him. Kanan turned to the first photo._

" _Adi is the team's Captain, and Firebender. She tends to launch a power offensive right out of the gate, trying to overwhelm her opponents. If that doesn't work, she'll pull back, and let her teammates wear the others down, attacking when needed," After explaining Adi's style, Kanan moved to her teammates._

" _Next up is Umi, their resident Waterbender. She's the most defensively sound of the team, able to block almost any attack that comes their way. Arguably, she's the linchpin, while the others go on the offensive," Kanan looked toward the final photo._

" _Finally, we have Ula. Just by process of elimination, you can tell she's an Earthbender. She's the most balanced of the team, using her Earth discs to block an attack, before she retaliates instantly after. If Umi is taken out, she's the only one who can be defensive, and the same can be said for Adi's offense," At the end, Kanan turned to see Bolin holding his hand up. The Avatar sighed. "Bolin, you don't need to raise your hand."_

" _Sorry," Bolin chuckled sheepishly. "How are we going to take them on?"_

 _Kanan put a hand to his chin._

" _My best guess, disrupt their teamwork," He replied. "While they are competent, they're not really as uniform as they could be."_

" _So, destabilize them, before they destabilize us?" Joined Korra, her brother nodding._

" _Exactly."_

Kanan's memory was broken when the bell rang to signify the opening match. Almost immediately, both teams launched their attacks.

" _What an explosive opening volley!"_ As they fell back, Ula brought up two Earth discs, and launched them at Korra, who dodged.

" _Both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending!"_ As Korra recovered, Ula aimed another disc at her, but it was intercepted by Mako. Taking advantage, Korra sent a Water shot at Adi, who blocked it, but couldn't recover enough to dodge Bolin's own Earth disc being shot at her gut, sending her back into the next zone.

" _I must say, I am astonished at the level of improvement displayed here by the Fire Ferrets. No wonder the Avatar's been absent from the papers lately. She's obviously had her nose to the grindstone in the gym,"_ Umi and Ula soon joined their Captain in Zone 2, letting the Fire Ferrets move in.

" _The Ferrets advance into Rabaroo territory, and are holding nothing back,"_ Mako ducked under one of Umi's water shots, while Korra launched a Water shot at Adi again, at the same time Bolin fired at Ula.

" _Nice sprawl there by Mako. Bolin strikes, Ula dodges!"_ Mako sent a Fire blast at Ula and Umi, distracting them long enough for Bolin to hit them with another disc.

" _And all three Rabaroos are down! The Fire Ferrets easily take Round 1!"_ Kanan smiled, as both teams recovered, and reset the ring.

" _Round 2!"_

" _The Rabaroos are looking for payback, and they go straight after Bolin,"_ As the round began, Umi sent some Water shot's at Bolin, pushing him back, almost to Zone 2. He summoned another Earth disc, using it as shield against another Water shot.

" _Korra comes to his defense,"_ Getting in front of Bolin, Korra sent a Water shot at Umi, hitting her dead on.

" _And she water whacks Umi back into Zone 2! The Ferrets are on fire tonight,"_ The match continued in much the same fashion, with the Rabaroos doing everything they could to stay in the ring.

" _And they win Round 2."_

" _Round 3!"_ The ring was reset once more, and the two teams got in position. Umi and Ula immediately launched their own offensives, but Ula was sent crashing back when Bolin hit her with an Earth disc.

" _With the Rabaroos down two Rounds, they'll need a knockout to win, but with the way the Fire Ferrets are playing, I don't see that happening,"_ Bolin was forced to dodge one of Umi's Water shots, and launched his own disc at Adi, before he ducked under Mako's leg, the Firebender sending a Fire blast at Umi.

" _These Ferrets are working together like a well-oiled bending machine,"_ The Ferrets sent out a serious of synchronized strikes, with Bolin hitting Adi back.

" _Bolin bashes Adi into Zone 2, and the Ferrets get the green light to advance. The Rabaroos are just fighting to stay on their feet at this point,"_ With one final set of hits, the Ferrets sent the Rabaroos down, and out.

" _Down goes Adi, and Ula, and Umi!"_

"Yes!" Kanan fist pumped slightly, immensely proud of his sister and her team. The sudden movement caused Pabu to shake a little, making the Fire Ferret hiss, and Kanan apologize. Then, the young Avatar got up, and made his way to the changing rooms. Along the way, he found someone else. "Asami? You're here to?"

"Yep," Replied the heiress. "My dad and I have a special booth upstairs. You should come by for the next match."

"I'll be sure to consider it," Said Kanan, smiling. Soon after, the pair reached the changing room door, and Asami was the first to open it, immediately walking over to her boyfriend.

"Congratulations, guys, you were so amazing out there," She kissed Mako on the cheek, causing Kanan to look away, before he put on a more, happy façade.

"She's right. If you guys stay like this, then you'll be able to win no matter what comes at you," He said. He was about to continue, until he saw the almost depressed look on his sisters face. Walking over to her, Kanan put his hand on Korra's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Mhm," She replied. Kanan frowned, instantly knowing that she was lying, but also knowing, he wouldn't be able to get any answers out of her.

"[Sigh] I'm going to see who our next match is against," He said. "I'll, meet you outside."

As he walked out, Kanan groaned. Annoyed at both his sisters stubbornness, and his own inability to do anything. Once he reached the outside, he let the cool, crisp air calm his mind. He closed his eyes, and let the snow, fall on his face. A few moments later, Kanan heard the door behind him open. Turning around, he smiled, seeing Korra with a new smile on her face, and Bolin right beside her.

"Hey Korra," Kanan started. "You ready to head back to the temple?"

"Actually, Bolin and I decided that we're going to hang out around the city for a while. I'll meet you there," She replied. Kanan smiled.

"Alright. Have fun you guys," Kanan waved them off, as both Korra and Bolin got on Nala's back. As they set off, Kanan felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Mako frowning at him.

"You told Bolin he could ask Korra out?" Said the Firebender. Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why? I don't see a problem with that," Replied the Avatar.

"She doesn't like him that way, I know that much. She'll break his heart," Accused Mako. Kanan frowned.

"You may know Bolin better than I ever will, but I know Korra, better than **you** ever will. She will never willingly break your brother's heart. And if she did, she'd try to do whatever she could to fix it," Kanan then ended with one final jab, before he and Nala left. "Don't set your own insecurities on someone else, Mako."

 _ **Dragon Flats Borough**_

Kanan walked alongside Nala through the Borough, looking for people who could tell him more about Amon. While he could've rode Nala, the people here didn't enjoy Benders enough as it was, they didn't need someone else acting like they were beneath him.

"[Cough], [cough]," Kanan turned, and saw someone leaning on the ground, cupping his ribs. Frowning, the Avatar walked over, and kneeled down.

"Are you alright?" He asked. The man looked up, almost seeming surprised that someone had bothered to notice him, but there was also something else in his eyes, something Kanan couldn't place.

"Y-yeah," Started the man. "It's just, I had a nasty fall a few hours ago, and I think I may have bruised my ribs. The pain just started now."

Kanan's frown remained, sensing the man's chi paths and, sure enough, there was imbalance around his ribs. Then, he smiled calmingly.

"If you don't mind, I can take a look. I am a healer, after all," As he spoke, Kanan opened one of his skins, and bent the water into his hand, making it glow. The man looked at the water in shock, before smiling thankfully.

"Thank you," He looked down again. "Could we, go somewhere else. I get the feeling people are staring at us."

Looking behind him, Kanan saw that, indeed, people had started watching the pair. Turning back to his patient, Kanan smiled, and nodded. A few minutes later, the two had reached a more private area. Kanan had started to get a bad feeling, almost as if they were being watched. He turned to Nala.

"Keep a lookout," He whispered.

"[Growl]," Replied the snow leopard. Then, Kanan turned back to the man.

"So, what's your name?" Kanan asked. The man turned to look at him, cringing.

"Ban. What's yours?"

"Kanan," Replied the Avatar. Ban turned to him, as they set down.

"Kanan? Isn't that…"

"One of the Avatars? Yes," Said Kanan, as he prepared to heal his patient. Ban chuckled, before coughing.

"I'm surprised that you bothered to help me yourself," Ban replied, relaxing as Kanan's Waterbending healed his wounds. Kanan smiled.

"I try to help when I can," He said, ending the healing session, as he sensed Ban's chi paths were repaired. "Besides, I need to-"

Kanan would've continued, if he hadn't felt the wind, shift. Almost immediately, he moved, barely dodging an attack, which cut open two of his water skins. He rolled away, and recovered into a fighting stance. His attacker was slightly thin, short man, with a scar over his right eye. He had a deranged smile on his face, and his chi felt, off, to the young Avatar. His weapon was some kind of scythe and staff combo, which had three small lines in certain parts.

"Who, are you?" Kanan asked. The man just chuckled, as 'Ban' stood up, and smirked.

"We are the ones planning to kill you, Avatar," He replied. Kanan growled.

"What did you do to Nala?" He asked. 'Ban' just shrugged.

"Nothing really, just a small tranquilizer, we don't enjoy unnecessary-" 'Ban' never got the chance to finish, as Kanan had a massive Fire blast right at his head, forcing the two would be assassin's to dodge.

"If you've hurt her…" Kanan's voice was almost feral, sending a chill down the assassin's spine, before 'Ban' chuckled, and turned to his partner.

"Yue," At that clear order, the now named Yue, charged at Kanan, who ducked under an overhead slash from one of the blades, and sent a quick Water slice at his attacker's feet. Yue dodged without much effort, and sent another slash at Kanan's neck. Kanan was forced to use a small Air wave to deflect it away, spinning his wrist, making Yue overextend himself. Taking advantage, Kanan grabbed Yue's weapon, pulled him in, and kneed him in the gut, before head butting him, a move he learned from Asami. Unexpectedly, however, Yue barely reacted, his deranged smile never leaving his face. Instead, Yue let go of his weapon, grabbed Kanan, and called out.

"Feng! Kill him now!" Widening his eyes at Yue's shout, Kanan felt the wooden floor creak in short bursts. Thinking quickly, he bent a small Earth wall in front of him, only to see the now named Feng move to the side, armed with an Earth Kingdom dao. Kanan was forced to Airbend Yue off him with a large gust of wind, before barely jumping out of the way of Feng's strike, getting his other water skins cut open, the water falling to the ground. Before it did, Kanan bent it over his arms, almost like liquid armor.

"I'm impressed," At Feng's compliment, Kanan glared at him.

"I don't care," Countered the Avatar, causing both his attackers to chuckle.

"You should be. We've trained to fight all kinds of opponents, bender, or non-bender, and only the best have lasted this long against two of us," Said Feng, before he sighed. "Too bad we have to end this. Hou."

The wall beside Kanan was suddenly smashed apart, and a massive axe almost came crashing down on him. Kanan couldn't react in time, and, would've died right then and there, had Nala not jumped in, bashing against the side of the axe, and sending the swing off to the side. Almost immediately, Kanan jumped on Nala's back, and the pair ran, escaping, their would-be-assassin's.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Once the two reached the Temple, they relaxed, and Kanan got off his partner's back.

"Let me see where they hit you," He asked. Nala sat down, and exposed her left side, Kanan feeling around, until he noticed a scar. He turned to her. "This may hurt."

"[Growl]"

With that warning, Kanan began concentrating. Then, he Waterbent the tranquilizer out of Nala's body, the snow leopard grimacing in pain, but remaining still, allowing Kanan to perform his work uninterrupted. A few minutes later, Kanan had bent all of the poison out of Nala's blood, and leaned against her belly, panting. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, Kanan had to come to grips with what had happened.

He nearly died. Worse than that, though, was the thrill he felt, throughout the encounter.

His hand started shaking, soon followed by his whole body. If it weren't for Nala wrapping her tail around him, Kanan may have started panicking right then and there.

"Thank you," That was how the Air Acolytes found the pair, huddled together, trying to stay sane, after their first brush with death.

After a long, long sleep, Kanan woke with a jump when his door slammed open. Jumping up, he was then immediately shoved back down due to his sister's massive bear hug.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" She yelled, holding her brother close, to the point he almost couldn't breathe.

"I will be, once you let me get a breath in," Kanan replied, groaning. Korra then immediately lessened her grip, but still didn't let go of her brother.

"What happened? Did you get hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? How are-"

"Korra!" Kanan's voice broke Korra out of her rant, to see him smiling a little at her. "I'm ok. They didn't manage to hurt me, though they certainly tried."

Korra frowned, giving her brother one more hug, before getting off the bed.

"I'm going to tell Mako and Bolin I can't come to the match tonight. I'm staying with you," At her declaration, Kanan widened his eyes.

"What? No, you're not. Seriously Korra, I feel fine, I was just shaken up a little bit. I'm not going to let this keep Mako and Bolin from achieving their dream," Looking at her brother's eyes, Korra could tell he wasn't going to budge on this. She sighed.

"Fine, but you're staying in the changing room for the match, so I can see you as soon as the game ends," She replied. Kanan sighed.

' _Now she gets overprotective,'_ He inwardly chuckled. "Sure."

 _ **Pro Bending Arena**_

" _Eight teams have been eliminated, and eight advance into the quarter finals, which get underway tonight,"_ Kanan was sitting in the changing room, just as he promised Korra, as she and the bending brothers prepared to head out. Mako and Bolin had expressed a lot of worry over Kanan's attack, Bolin more so, because, Mako is Mako, but the male Avatar assured them both that he was fine. Korra and Mako seemed to be at odds, not looking at each other. Frowning, Kanan was about to give them some more encouragement, but before he could, the ramp extended, and Shiro continued. _"The rookies are about to take on the former, and longest reigning champs, the Boar-q-pines. Youth clashes against experience tonight, in a battle for the ages. Or rather,_ of _the ages."_

As the bell rung, Mako sent a fire blast at Shui, the opposing Waterbender, as Bolin sent a disc at Chang, the Boar-q-pine's Captain and Earthbender. Xin, the Firebender, sent some blasts at Korra, who dodged. However, her placement was all wrong.

" _Korra dodges, and ooh, slams right into her teammate!"_ Korra's misstep caused her and Mako to be hit by an Earth disc, distracting Bolin, and leaving him open as well. _"Down goes Mako, and Bolin, and Korra!"_

Thankfully, they were able to recover enough to stay in the ring, but that was it.

" _Round one goes to the Boar-q-pines!"_ Kanan frowned as he saw Mako and Korra argue, with Bolin trying to break it up. Something was up, and it wasn't just his attack last night.

" _The Ferrets looking to mount some offense here in Round 2,"_ As soon as the Round began, Bolin started bending numerous Earth discs, one hitting Xin, and sending him back. However, Shui was able to hit Mako with a Water shot, but the distraction caused Bolin to launch another disc at Chang, pushing him back.

" _Bolin lets fly a flurry of attacks. He's a one man bending battalion!"_ Even Kanan had to admit, Bolin's simultaneous bending and dodging was extremely impressive, especially as he hit Xin hard enough to send him spinning. That moves was enough to win the Ferrets the second Round, but it was clear that their teamwork was breaking down.

 _The Ferrets having a tough time finding their rhythm tonight, but thanks to Bolin, they narrowly notch Round 2,"_

As the final Round began, the teams began trading blows, but it wasn't long before the Boar-q-pines started taking the advantage.

" _Not sure what's eating them, but this is not the same team who took out the Rabaroos,"_ Frowning, Kanan had to agree with Shiro. If they went in like this, then Ferrets would never make it past the semi-finals.

" _Round 3 is a tie! We go to a tie breaker to decide the match!"_ Both teams got in the center of the ring, with the referee flipping a coin. He caught it, and made the announcement.

" _The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss! Which element do you choose?"_ Kanan saw Mako about to step up, but before he could, Bolin stopped him, and stepped up himself. As the other members of the teams stepped away, minus Chang, who joined Bolin, the center ring rose, creating a mini arena.

" _Looks like the Earthbender's will collide in the tiebreaker face-off."_ The bell rung, and both Bolin and Chang raised a group of Earth discs, sending them at each other. Then, along with his final disc, Chang jumped up, but Bolin rolled underneath him. As soon as Chang landed, Bolin lunged at him. Unfortunately, Chang got his arm underneath Bolin, and swung up

" _Bolin goes in for the grapple, but Chang reverses,"_ As he was in the air, Bolin managed to bend an Earth disc up to him, and sent it flying at Chang.

" _Bolin strikes from mid-air knocking Chang to the edge of the circle!"_ Once Bolin landed, he bent two more discs, and shot at Chang with incredible speed.

" _Another strike from Bolin and Chang's in the drink!"_ Kanan smiled, relieved.

" _The Future Industries Fire Ferrets win their quarterfinal match!"_

" _Oh, that was a close one folks. Youth trumps experience tonight,"_ Kanan's smile dropped, when he saw Korra and Mako glare at each other once more, before looking away.

' _What is up with them?'_ He thought.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Once he was back on the Island, Kanan went to his room, and grabbed something. It was a long piece of cloth, with a rope tied around it, covering whatever was inside. Taking it, he walked out to the courtyard, and set it down. Undoing the rope, the cloth unfolded, to reveal Kanan's Airbending staff. It was primarily blue, white, and black in color, covered in Water Tribe designs, and was about 6 feet long from end to end.

Taking a calming breath, Kanan picked it up, and began spinning it around him. As he did, a small gust of wind began to form around him, causing the trees to rustle, and the snow to blow around him. He kept this up for a few minutes, achieving a kind of calm focus, until the memory of his attack blew through his mind, breaking his concentration, and forcing him to drop his staff. As Kanan kneeled down, the air bubble around him dissipated, causing the snow to blow out and away from the Avatar. He panted, before he reached for his staff. As he did, he saw his hand, and it was shaking once more. Grimacing, Kanan made a fist, settling his hand, and picked up his staff.

"So that's what Tenzin wanted to talk to you about," As his sister's voice, Kanan turned to see her standing a few feet away, watching him with a frown on her face.

"Korra, I-" Before Kanan could continue, Korra spoke up.

"No, it's ok. You've been doing so much better than me at Airbending; it makes sense that you'd be getting your own staff so soon," With that, she turned and left. Kanan was about to go after her, but, something, held him back momentarily, and by the time he overcame it, his sister was gone. Growling, Kanan swung his staff behind him, causing a large gust of wind that blew the leaves off the tree. Sighing, Kanan went to his own bed, his heart, and mind, heavy.

The next day, Kanan hadn't managed to see Korra very often, until the end of Airbending training. Before his sister could leave, he stopped her.

"Korra, we need to talk," He started. Judging from her silence, Korra wasn't in much of a mood, but Kanan pressed on. "Look, I know you're frustrated with your Airbending, and, whatever's going on with Mako, but I know you, and I know that you're not the type of girl who runs away just because she got some bad news, or things didn't go your way."

Kanan put his hand on Korra's shoulder.

"And you know, that, and I will never stop saying this, I will always help you out, no matter what. You'll work through whatever's blocking your Airbending, and you will get to the finals tonight," Sighing, Korra smiled thankfully.

"Thanks, Kanan," She replied. "That may have been just what I needed."

Kanan nodded, smiling himself.

"Not a problem."

 _ **Pro-Bending Arena**_

Kanan sat down in the stands, watching the two teams get in position, as Shiro began his commentary.

" _You can't find two teams more evenly matched in age, size, and strength, than the Fire Ferrets, and the Buzzard Wasps. Believe me, I've looked. This should be a pulse pounding semi-final, folks,"_ And he was right. If the Fire Ferrets were in peak condition, this could be the closest match in the Tournament. But just by looking at his sister and friends, Kanan could tell, they were not, in peak condition. As soon as the bell rung, all three Buzzard Wasps sent a near perfect combo at the Fire Ferrets, sending them all back to Zone 2.

" _The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo. All three Ferrets take an early visit to Zone 2. And Mako is knocked all the way back into Zone 3!"_ Almost immediately, Mako was hit by one of Loong's Water shots, sending him back, leaving Korra and Bolin to pick up the slack.

" _The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell. All three players are totally out of synch tonight,"_ Bolin blocked one of Shan's Earth discs, before another one hit him in the gut, causing him to buckle, and slide into Zone 3, with his brother.

" _Oh! That has got to sting,"_ Kanan then flinched, as Bolin leaned over the side, and hurled.

" _And Bolin loses his noodles, literally. Which reminds me, this match is brought to you by our sponsor; Flame-o Instant Noodles. The noodliest noodles in the United Republic,"_ While Kanan had to admire Shiro's grit to simply ignore what Bolin had done, he still watched the match, as Korra jumped over a Water shot from Loong, before she was hit in the gut by another of Shan's strikes, letting them advance.

" _The Buzzard Wasps fly deeper into Ferret territory,"_ Mako dodged a few strikes from all three Buzzard Wasps, before, once again, Shan delivered the final blow, sending Mako flying.

" _And Mako plunges into the pool! Can the Fire Ferrets hold on!?"_ Korra barely dodged an attack from Shan, as Bolin blocked one of did the same with Ko, the Buzzard Wasps Firebender.

" _The Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge now…"_ Kanan leaned forward, worried, as the Buzzard Wasps set up their final strike, but before they could, the bell rung, saving the Ferrets from a knockout. _"And the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell! They had better pull themselves together folks for Round 2; otherwise, they can kiss the finals goodbye,"_

As the next Round began, the Ferrets launched the first strike, but the Wasps deflected, and Shan sent a pair of Earth discs at Mako, one missing, but the other pushing Mako into Zone 2 once more. Unfortunately, Mako was overzealous in his retaliation, with his Fire blast hitting Bolin, causing Kanan to face-palm. By the time he looked up again, Bolin had been hit by one of Loong's shots, sending him tumbling over the edge.

" _The Wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error, and Bolin's in the pool!"_ Korra lost her temper, and used to a Water shot to trip up Ko, and hit her again from below, causing Kanan to sigh at her brashness.

" _Oh, and a blatant hold, by the Avatar!"_ The referee blew the whistle, and sent Korra back a Zone. Korra wasn't happy about that, and sent a small wave of water at the ref as she moved back, earning another penalty.

" _And the Avatar is slapped with the yellow fan. The Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now, it's just sad to watch,"_ The match continued, with the Buzzard Wasps winning it rather easily, yet the Ferrets were able to remain in the game.

" _With the Buzzard Wasps leading two Rounds to zilch, the Ferrets only hope of winning is with a knockout,"_ The Ferrets had a brief team huddle, before they set up for the final Round, looking almost completely dejected. As soon as the bell rung, Mako was once again pushed back, but not enough to leave Zone 1. Instead, Bolin lost ground first, being hit by one of Loong's Water shots. Mako then followed him, Shan pushing him back.

" _Bolin's knocked into Zone 2, followed quickly by his brother!"_ Shan sent out a pair of Earth discs at Bolin, who dodged one, but put his shoulder in the path of the other.

" _And Bolin takes a zinger, to the shoulder. Looks like it's a clean hit,"_ Mako looked to his brother, but this left him open to Ko's Fire blasts, sending him flying over the edge.

" _Mako's in the drink and out of the match,"_ Bolin, however, clearly wasn't going to stop, and kept bending more discs.

" _And Bolin keeps playing with one good arm! I got to hand it to him, this kid's got grit. But how long can he keep it up?"_ As if Shiro had tempted fate, Shan sent another disc at Bolin, tripping him up, and opening him up to Loong, who sent Bolin flying into the pool.

" _Apparently not very long,"_ Korra stayed in the match, dodging and deflecting the Buzzard Wasps strikes, but not making any headway.

" _The Ferret's dream of making it to the finals now rests in the Avatar's hands. But with three on one, I don't like her odds_

Kanan sighed, and looked down, almost waiting to hear the end bell. However, as the match dragged on, he looked back up, and his eyes widened.

" _What an unbelievable effort here by Korra! She's dodging every element the Wasps throw at her!"_ Kanan watched as Korra hit Ko directly behind Shan, and, as she dodged a set of Earth discs and Water shots, she did the same to Loong. Kanan smiled as he realized her plan.

" _Avatar Korra finally gains some ground, but with only ten seconds remaining, it might be too little, too late,"_ Kanan just smirked, as Korra sent one final Water shot at Loong, slamming him into Shan, who slammed into Ko, and pushed all three Buzzard Wasps down into the pool. Even Shiro couldn't contain his excitement.

" _It's the big kibosh! What a knockout!"_ Kanan reclined in his seat, the tension leaving him, before he got up and walked towards the changing room, hearing the last of Shiro's commentary.

" _It didn't seem possible folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals!"_ Kanan smiled, as he saw Korra waving at him, and waved back. As he walked to the changing room, he saw another team walk up.

"Oh, if it isn't the male, Uh-vatar," Said the Waterbender, his teammates snickering. Kanan raised an eyebrow as he walked past them.

"You need to work on your insults gloss jaw," The Waterbender barely registered the insult, due to how casually Kanan had said it, before he growled, and tried to grab Kanan's shoulder. Before he could, Korra appeared, and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing, Tahno?" She said, growling lowly. Tahno smirked, before he ripped his hand out of her grip, albeit with a bit of effort.

"Oh nothing, just greeting another Waterbender," As he spoke, he walked past Kanan. Korra glared at him.

"You better hope we don't see you in the finals," She smirked. "I doubt your ego could take it."

"Yeah, I'm peeing my pants over here," Tahno replied. As he walked out to the ring, the door opened once again.

"Great job!" Everyone turned to see Asami walk in and hug her boyfriend. Then, she turned to Korra. "What a comeback Korra, I've never seen a hat-trick like that."

"Thanks," Korra replied, walking up to her. "But, if it wasn't for you and your father, we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank you."

Kanan smiled, before Bolin spoke up.

"Uh, if everyone's done with the little 'thank you' party, need some medical attention over here," He said, cupping his injured shoulder.

"Oh, let me help," Offered Korra, walking over. As she healed Bolin, Asami turned to Kanan.

"I heard about those assassins targeting you, are you ok?" She asked. Kanan smiled at the worry in her voice.

"You sound like Korra," He chuckled. "I'm fine. I was a little shaken up, but, it, it's fine now."

"Ok, but don't think you're getting out of training tomorrow," Replied the heiress. Kanan chuckled again.

"Wouldn't dream of it," He said. Before the conversation could continue, the Announcer interrupted them.

" _Your winners; the Wolfbats!"_ Kanan widened his eyes as he turned back to the rink. He wasn't the only one shocked, as Korra walked up.

"What? How's it over already?" She asked. As she reached the fence, Korra and Kanan looked, to see the Wolfbats parading around, as their opponents were helped out of the pool.

" _With a brutal Round 1 knock out, the defending champs secure their spot in the finals. I hope the Ferrets know a good doctor, because their gonna need one,"_ Kanan frowned, wondering what he meant, until he saw that two of the losing team were in stretchers. Looking back out at the Wolfbats, he glared at Tahno, who smirked back.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **A/N: Welcome all to the end of an impossibly late update. I'm sorry this took so long, but I just got constantly distracted, and losing my progress made me lose inspiration a lot. Thankfully, I got it back, as you can tell. For the assassins that attacked Kanan, they are basically like the Ming Warriors from Sword of the Stranger. If you haven't checked it out, I recommend you do as it is a great movie. I'm going to be basing a lot of Kanan's fighting tactics on Nanashi (No-Name, in the English dub), and the assassin's will be coming back, though I haven't decided when, exactly.**

 **Song Choice; Bolin: Roar, cover by Tanner Patrick**


	6. And the Winner Is

**A/N: This certainly came out quick. This is actually one of my favorite episodes, as it's the perfect Segway for the second half of the season. For those of you who are wondering, because I know I would be, I did spell 'gloss jaw' deliberately in the last chapter. I mean, look at Tahno. The guy looks like he bathes in hair gel.**

"[Sound]"/"Talking", _'Thinking'/"Radio"/Flashback_ , **"Spirit Talking/** _ **'Spirit Thinking'**_ , **Small Sound/EXPLOSION**

 _ **And the Winner Is…**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **After a close encounter with Amon, Korra and Kanan took a leave of absence from Tarrlock's task force, but both Avatar's have still been hard at work; Kanan being trained by Asami, and Korra leading the underdog Fire Ferrets to the Pro-Bending Championship finals. Only one team stands in the Ferrets' way; the Wolfbats. Led by team Captain Tahno, the brutal Wolfbats look to repeat as champs. Have the Fire Ferrets finally met their match?**_

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Kanan stood in the middle of Air Gates, testing something he had discovered in his attempted assassination. He closed his eyes, and let his sense of touch take over. Once he did, he could feel the wind flowing around the gates, moving through his hair, and caressing his skin. The more Kanan focused, the more he could feel. It was more than just the air currents that he could feel, but eventually, he could feel the moisture in the air, and the snow on the ground. Before he could fall deeper into this, Kanan heard loud footsteps walking past him. Looking out, Kanan saw Tenzin walking past the gates, with a deeper scowl than normal. Frowning, Kanan walked out, and, as he grabbed his Glider off the ground, caught up to his Airbending teacher.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Tenzin turned, not really stopping his pace, and sighed.

"Amon just threatened to attack the Pro-Bending finals tonight, if they weren't shut down," He began. "I'm heading to City Hall to discuss it with the rest of the Council."

"I'm coming with you," Kanan replied. Tenzin shook his head.

"Kanan, no. This is more important than just letting you sit on day to day operations, this is serious," Tenzin was adamant.

"You really think Korra is going to stay out of this, she is the one playing in the finals after all," Countered the Avatar. Tenzin frowned, before sighing.

"Fine, but you're staying out of the conversation," He conceded. By then, the two had reached Oogi, as Kanan replied.

"No promises."

 _ **Republic City Hall**_

"We have to close the arena," Declared Tarrlock. "While I am all for taking the fight to Amon, I refuse to put civilians in danger."

"Well, even if we did, there's no guarantee that Amon wouldn't still attack it," Replied the Earth Kingdom councilor. The discussion had been going on for a few minutes, and almost all the councilors were deciding to close down the arena.

"I would much rather lose a building, than deal with the injuries of innocents," Countered Tenzin. Kanan was sitting down by the door, re-stitching his water pouches, and counting down the minutes until his sister arrived. Meanwhile, the Earth Kingdom councilor looked in thought, before nodding his head in agreement.

"Well, then," Started Tarrlock. "In that case, we are all in agreement that we are closing-"

 **Slam**

Almost on cue, Korra slammed open the door, and walked in, Mako and Bolin following behind her.

"Korra. You shouldn't be here, this is a closed meeting," Chastised Tenzin, standing up. Korra kept walking.

"As the Avatar and a Pro-Bending player, I have a right to be heard," She replied. "You can't cancel the finals."

"I told she'd be here," Said Kanan, walking up to the podium as well. Tenzin sighed.

"I know winning the Championship means a lot to you, but as far as I'm concerned we need to shut the arena down," He said, waving his arm for emphasis. Korra turned to the other councilors.

"What about the rest of you?" She said, before looking at Tarrlock. "Tarrlock, there's no way your backing down from Amon, right?"

"Actually," Replied the Northern Water Tribesman. "Tenzin and I agree for once."

"The council is unanimous," Joined Tenzin. "We're closing the arena."

"No!"

"You can't!" Mako and Bolin gave their own input, as Korra continued.

"I don't understand," She started, gesturing to Tarrlock. "I thought you of all people would take a stand against Amon."

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice," Replied the Northern Tribesman. "I will not put innocent lives at stake, just so you and your friends can play; a game."

"Pro-Bending might only be a game to you," Said Mako. "But think of what it means to the city. Right now, the Arena is the one place where Benders, and non-Benders, gather together, in, in peace, to watch Benders…"

"Beat each other up. In peace!" Joined Bolin. "It's an inspiration, to everyone."

"Nice try, Bolin," Chuckled Kanan, as Tarrlock spoke up.

"I appreciate your naïve idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation." He countered.

"The reality is, if you close the arena, you let Amon win," Said Korra.

"Yes, exactly what she said, yes!" Said Bolin. Tarrlock sighed.

"I'm sorry, but our decision has been made," As he reached for his gavel, Kanan frowned. Not because the Council was cancelling the match, but because he felt something, rough, move into the room. "This meeting is adjourned!"

 **Crack**

Before he could use it, a Metal Cord flew through the air, and sliced the gavel in half. Everyone turned to the entrance, only to see Lin Beifong at the door.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" She began, retracting her Cord. "…But I agree with the Avatar."

"…Wait, what?" Ignoring Kanan's confusion, Tarrlock addressed Lin directly.

"You do?" He asked, with decidedly less confusion.

"Yeah, you do?" Joined Korra.

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin," She said, earning a deadpan stare from the Airbender. "…But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone."

Kanan raised an eyebrow as she continued.

"It's time that the Benders of this city displayed some strength and unity, against these Equalists," She finished. Tenzin spoke up.

"We must prevent the conflict between Benders and non-Benders from escalating into all-out war," He said, completely against the idea. "The Council is not changing its position, Lin."

"Now, just a moment, Tenzin," As Tarrlock joined in, Kanan looked him with narrowed eyes. "Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind."

As Tenzin grumbled, Kanan frowned at Tarrlock's wording, as Lin explained her plan.

"If you keep the arena open, my Metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the Championship match. There's no better force to deal with the Chi Blockers," She said. "Our armor is impervious to their attacks."

"Maybe, but we can't assume the Equalists won't plan for that," Joined Kanan.

"Regardless, are you saying, Chief Beifong, that you will, personally, take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Asked Tarrlock. Again, his phrasing made both Tenzin and Kanan look at him in suspicion, as Lin responded.

"I guarantee it," She replied. Tarrlock smiled.

"It; is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record," He turned to the rest of the Council as he continued. "If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote; who else is with me?"

After a short few moments, the other members of the Council, bar Tenzin, all changed their votes, causing Tenzin to shake his head.

"The arena; stays open," Said Tarrlock. Then, he looked at the teenagers. "Good luck in the finals."

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Thank you!" Mako, Bolin, and Korra were incredibly excited at the news, all three pumping their fists.

"And…" Tarrlock continued. "…Good luck to you, Chief Beifong."

Tenzin walked down, and turned to Lin.

"A word, please, Lin," He said, as he walked out of the room. The Chief followed him, as Kanan turned to his sister and friends.

"Be careful tonight," He said. The team turned to him.

"Don't worry, Kanan," Said Korra, wrapping an arm around her brother. "No matter what, we'll be able to beat those punks."

"I'm not talking about the game," He replied. "I'm talking about what Amon has planned. No matter what it is, it's not going to be good."

"We'll handle it," She said. "We'll just have to work together, as always."

Kanan smiled, as he and the others began to exit the Council Room. The male Avatar turned to the brothers.

"Are you guys going to head back to the arena?" He asked. Mako nodded.

"Toza usually wants us to help out with setting up for the Championship, and I don't think just because we're competing, he'll let us off easily," Replied the Firebender, Bolin nodding along. Korra chuckled.

"In that case, we'll see you at the match," She said. At that, the group separated, with the twins following Tenzin. As they walked up, they heard the end of the conversation he had with Beifong.

"…It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before," She said, beginning to walk away. Undeterred, Korra walked up, and greeted her.

"Excuse me, Chief Beifong?" Started Korra, who grew visibly annoyed as Beifong began walking away. "I wanted to thank you for your help. It, really, means a lot."

"She's not happy," Kanan supplied, Korra scoffing.

"[Scoff] What is her deal?" She asked Tenzin. "Even when she's on my side, she's against me."

"I've known Lin since we were children." Tenzin replied. "She's always been…challenging."

"What exactly did Aang do to make her so abrasive towards us?" Kanan asked. Tenzin shook his head.

"My father and Lin got along famously. I'm afraid her issues, are with me," He said. Kanan was just confused, before Korra had a look of realization dawn on her.

"[Hohh] Wait a second. It all makes sense now," She said, making Kanan turn to his twin in confusion. "You and Beifong, Beifong and you, you two were a couple!"

"What!" Tenzin's reaction immediately confirmed it, as he sputtered about. "How-Where'd you get that idea?"

"[Hah]! Your wife," Korra countered, pointing at Tenzin. Kanan just looked on in shock, trying to wrap his head around all of this, as Tenzin continued.

"Criminy," He grumbled. "I'll have to have a word with her."

"Can one of you explain what's going on?" Joined Kanan, the others turning to him. "I am very confused right now."

"Pema had to steal Tenzin away from someone," Replied Korra. "She told me herself."

"Wait, so Pema stole **Tenzin** away from **Beifong**?" Kanan said, gesturing at both the Airbender, and the direction Beifong had left, before putting a hand to his chin. "I'm amazed our esteemed Chief of Police didn't have her arrested."

"Oh, she tried," Said Tenzin, before he explained their history. "Anyway, Pema didn't steal me, Lin and I had been, growing apart for some time. We both had, different goals, in li-" Suddenly, he stopped. "Why am I even telling you this?"

He looked back to see both Kanan and Korra looking at him in amusement.

"Because it's hilarious," Kanan countered, Tenzin glaring at him.

"It all happened a long time ago, and we've moved past it," He said. Korra joined in.

"Hmm, apparently Beifong hasn't," She said, looking at Tenzin smugly as he was once again flustered.

"[Stammers] Of course, she has. Anyway, this is none of your business," He said, walking away.

"See you at home, Mr. Heartbreaker!" Called Korra, chuckling. Tenzin slumped as he walked away, causing Kanan to chuckle himself. He turned to his sister.

"I'm going to head to Asami's estate for a little while before the match tonight; do you want to come with me?" He asked Korra, who shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm going to head back to the Temple, get some Airbending training in," She replied.

"Alright, I'll see you at the Temple then," Once the pair left the Council building, they went their separate ways, with Korra getting on Naga, and Kanan opening up his Glider, for the first time. After a brief examination of it, making sure the materials were in good enough condition, Kanan got in the stance Tenzin had showed him. Then, he jumped up, and began focusing on the Air currents beneath his staff. Once he got the process down, he made his way to the Estate, enjoying the cold wind blowing against him.

 _ **Sato Estate**_

After a few near falls, getting used to the nuances of gliding, Kanan managed to reach the Estate.

"Are you looking forward to the match tonight?" Asked Mr. Sato. He and Kanan were playing a Pai-Sho game, as they waited for Asami to get ready to leave.

"A little," Kanan replied, making his move. "Right now, I'm mostly worried."

"About Amon's threat?" Mr. Sato said, Kanan nodding.

"The last time we met, Amon said he would destroy me and my sister," He began. "If he wants a public place to do it, I can't think of a better place than at the Pro-Bending Arena, during the biggest match of the year."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Replied Mr. Sato, as he countered Kanan's move, the Avatar frowning in concentration. "The entire match will be watched by the Metalbending officers, and they can't be chi-blocked, that we know of."

Kanan sighed. As he made another move in the game, he continued.

"It's what we don't know that worries me," He said. "Amon has been playing the city for weeks, expertly setting people against each other. I just feel like there's more to this than just making people equal."

Mr. Sato chuckled.

"You're a smart boy, Kanan," He said. "I know that you'll be able to figure out what to do."

As he spoke, Mr. Sato made another move, this one winning the game, and making Kanan groan, and Mr. Sato to chuckle once again.

"You're still better than me at this game, though. I completely missed your White Lotus tile," Said Kanan. Mr. Sato smiled.

"But you were able to counter almost every other one of my strategies," Replied the mogul. "Honestly, the only thing you seem to be lacking right now, is simply more experience."

"Well, he'll have to get some experience later," Both players turned at Asami's voice, seeing her walk in, wearing a rather informal black and red uniform. "It's time for us to head to the Arena."

Kanan had a brief blush, but managed to hide it quickly enough, as he stood up.

"I take it you're all ready to go?" He asked. Asami nodded.

"Yep," She replied. With that, the group went to the exit, where Kanan saw the father and daughter head toward a Satomobile. He paled, which Asami noticed. She chuckled. "Afraid of finally getting a ride in one of these?"

"…No," Countered Kanan, earning a 'look' from both Sato's that made him sigh. "I just don't like having a ride that I can't trust to move on its own."

"Don't worry," Assured Mr. Sato. "We have the best drivers in Republic City."

"…I still miss Nala," Kanan replied, opening the door, and getting in the back. Asami smiled, as she joined him, with her father getting in the front passenger seat.

"I'm sure she's fine. Probably sleeping back at the Temple," She said, Kanan nodding in response.

"I guess," He replied. As soon as the vehicle started up, Kanan gripped the door in shock, making the other passengers chuckle.

 _ **Pro-Bending Arena**_

Once the group arrived at the arena, Kanan finally let go of the door, and relaxed.

"…I hate these things," He said, as he got out.

"Unfortunately," Started Mr. Sato, exiting the vehicle himself, followed by his daughter. "Not many people are lucky enough to have a giant animal willing to ride them these days."

"I suppose," Kanan couldn't help but concede to that, even though he hated having a ride that couldn't think on its own.

"Well, let's head up to our booth," Joined Asami. "We'll have a great view of the game from there."

The two men nodded, and the trio walked up, reaching the VIP section of the stands. As they sat down, Shiro Shinobi began his commentary.

" _The anticipation is palpable, as we are just moments away from the Championship match,"_ He began. _"Will the Wolfbats ferocity help them to repeat as champs, or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smack down soup?"_

Kanan leaned forward when the Announcer came out of the center of the Ring, spotlights converging on him.

" _Introducing, the challengers; the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"_ The ramp extended, with all three members waving at the crowd. Asami blew a kiss and a wink at Mako, who blew his own kiss back, as Kanan turned away. He looked back once the crowd quieted down, to see Pabu dancing around on his front paws, before Bolin bent a disc up, and removed the center hole, allowing Pabu to jump through twice, and land on his front paws once more, earning a few claps from the crowd. Kanan chuckled, as Bolin cheered, before the lights went down.

" _...And their opponents! The three-time defending Champions; the White Falls Wolfbats!"_ Once the Announcer finished, the Wolfbats members came out, wearing masks after their namesake, and cloaks that straightened into wings. As they came out, they howled, fireworks releasing behind them, and all around the stands. Kanan just stared in exasperation.

"Somebody has an ego," He said, both Satos chuckling. Once both teams had set up, Shiro continued his coverage.

" _The champs and challengers face off at the center line. And here we go!"_ As soon as the bell rang, Tahno moved to punch Korra with a water-enveloped fist, Korra just barely dodging, but she wasn't enough to avoid Tahno's follow up Water whip, sending her back into Zone 2.

" _Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty Waterboxing!"_ Mako tried to hit the Wolfbats Earthbender, Ming, with a few Fire blasts, but he dodged, before bending a pair of discs and sending them at Mako, pushing him back.

" _Ming shakes off Mako's attack and returns the favor,"_ Bolin was now the only Fire Ferret in Zone 1, but he was still holding his own, dodging an attack from Shaozu, and retaliating in kind, sending the Firebender back into the net.

" _Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochet's a disc off the ropes and says 'No thank you sir'!"_ Kanan smiled, as Shaozu recovered, dodging a Fire blast from Mako, but his smile turned to a frown, as Tahno, had a brief tussle with his sister.

" _The Waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched,"_ Then, Tahno sent a wave of water at Bolin, pushing him into Zone 3, clearly breaking the rules.

" _Tahno gets a little too worked up, and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that will certainly elicit a foul,"_ Despite the obvious breach, the centerline turned green, allowing the Wolfbats to move forward. _"Or apparently not."_

"Something's wrong," Kanan muttered, as Mako called the ref out on his apparent blindness.

" _And the Wolfbats advance despite Tahno exceeding the Waterbending time-limit. A questionable call by the officials,"_ Ming then cheated as well, bending a disc beneath Mako's feet, and slamming him with another one.

" _Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick!"_ Kanan growled lowly, as the referees were completely ignoring the Wolfbats' tactics.

" _The Ferret brothers are backed up to Zone 3, and the Wolfbats smell blood,"_ Tahno sent a small wave of water at Bolin's feet, the Earthbender jumping over it, but Tahno froze it as Bolin landed, losing his balance, and opening him up to a strike from Shaozu, which conveniently melted the ice rather quickly. Unfortunately, Bolin was knocked over the edge and into the water, removing him from the round.

" _Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move, but once again there's no call. I don't know what match the ref's are watching, but it's obviously not this one,"_ Mako dodged an Earth disc from Ming, as Korra blocked a strike from both Tahno and Shaozu, before Ming switched targets, and bashed Korra with another disc, right before Tahno hit her with a Water shot, sending her back to Zone 3.

" _Oh, a splash-and-clash sends the Avatar to Zone 3 as well!"_ Before Korra recovered, all three Wolfbats charged forward, sending a trio of strikes. Thankfully, Mako was able to get in front of Korra, and he blocked all of the attacks, but not before he and Korra were pushed over the edge of the ring.

" _It's a knockout! The Wolfbats win the Championship for the fourth year in a-"_ Kanan smirked slightly, as he saw Korra holding onto the Ring, and keeping Mako out of the pool, with Shiro noticing the same thing. _"Hold on a second folks! Scratch that, the Ferrets are still alive, but just barely."_

Kanan saw his sister start swinging, before she threw Mako into the air, the Firebender landing, and immediately sending a powerful Fire blast at Tahno, catching the Wolfbats off guard, and pushing the Waterbender back a Zone.

" _What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements; they're bending my mind! The underdogs survive, to see Round 2!"_ Kanan chuckled at the enraged look on Tahno's face, as the organizers reset the ring. Before the match, the Ferrets had a brief team huddle, during which, Asami turned to Kanan.

"Do you think they can win?" She asked. Kanan sighed.

"If they play smart, I think so, but the fact that the Wolfbats are so blatant in the way they cheat, means that the ref's have been payed off," He said, Asami nodding.

"I hope they can get through this," She said, as the match resumed.

" _The opening salvo is a brutal call, as both sides give it their all!"_ Korra dodged and blocked a pair of strikes from Tahno, but before she could retaliate, he froze the water on her foot, trapping her, and leaving her open to another strike.

" _But once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice, to get the upper hand,"_ Bolin bent a disc straight for Shaozu's gut sending the Firebender all the way back to Zone 3. Ming tried to block one of Mako's strikes, but Mako easily destroyed the disc, and pushed Ming back as well. Shaozu and Mako had a brief tussle as well, with Shaozu aiming for Mako's head, another cheating tactic.

" _Wowzers! Those look like illegal headshots to me!"_ The match continued in a similar fashion, with neither team gaining or losing any significant ground. By the end, it was a tie game, and both teams converged on the center. Once the ref flipped the coin, he announced the winners.

" _The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss! Which element do you choose?"_ Korra then stepped up, with Tahno joining her. Kanan smirked.

' _He's screwed,'_ He thought. The other members of both teams backed off, along with the ref, as the center elevated. Both Korra and Tahno stalked each other briefly, before Tahno stopped, and tried to goad Korra. Her response was to launch a single pair of strikes, one that Tahno dodged rather easily, but the other, real strike, hitting him upside the head, hard enough to send his helmet all the way into the stands. Kanan laughed, as Tahno just fell off the stage, the entire stadium in shock at how easily he lost the tie.

" _Round 2, goes to the Fire Ferrets!"_ As the teams reset at the center, Kanan could practically feel the anger Tahno was sending at his sister, as Shiro resumed.

" _One Round apiece, who wants it more?"_ As soon as the bell rang, the Wolfbats immediately launch a ferocious series of strikes, with Tahno sending a Water shot at Bolin, who managed to tank it, before he immediately countered with an Earth disc at Ming, who dodged.

" _The Wolfbats fly out of the gate, swinging with bad intentions,"_ Ming launched an Earth disc of his own, with Shaozu jumping over and firing a wave of flames, pushing Mako back into Zone 2. Tahno dodged an Earth disc from Bolin by back flipping off the net, and retaliated with his own Water shot, causing Bolin to fall back even further than his brother, landing on the edge of the ring.

" _The challengers are showing a lot of heart, but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now,"_ Ming performed a cartwheeling strike at Korra, who was able to take it without much issue, before she sent a Water shot at Tahno, who tanked it himself.

" _Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best, especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the refs? It's all down, to this final Round!"_ Mako launched a set of Fire blasts at Shaozu, but the Wolfbat dodged without much issue, as Ming and Tahno performed one final sneak attack.

" _Mako is leaving it all in the ring, but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans!"_ Ming bent an Earth disc into pieces, which Tahno enveloped in three separate Water balls, sending all three at each member of the Fire Ferrets, the rocks providing the extra force necessary to knock them out of the ring. Kanan nearly broke the handle of his chair due to his grip.

" _Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!"_

" _Knockout!"_ Once again, the ref ignored the blatant cheating, and declared the match was over.

" _Well folks, it's a controversial call, but the Wolfbats notch a nasty knockout to win the match. For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned Tournament Champions,"_ As Tahno gloated, Kanan was almost ready to fly down and teach him how a **real** Waterbender fought, but before he could, he heard the door open, and as he turned, he saw someone wearing an Equalist mask.

"Asami, get-"

 **ZAP**

"[GAH]!" Before Kanan could finish his sentence, some kind of glove on the Equalists hands electrocuted him. Kanan collapsed to the ground, barely staying conscious, and almost unable to move, as the Equalists electrocuted both Asami and her father. Kanan drifted in and out of consciousness as the Equalists picked up both Satos and took them away.

" _Folks, there…some sort of…disturbance in the stands…cops are dropping like bumbleflies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wearing strange devices on their hands,"_ Kanan was eventually able to refocus himself, as he heard another voice, this one female.

"I suppose it's time to finish what Feng couldn't," After she spoke, the unknown woman untied some kind of rope from her belt. Before she could do anything else, however, Kanan sent a massive Air blast at everyone in the room, pushing the woman out, but the three Equalists were still in, hitting the wall on either side. They both recovered, and charged at Kanan, brandishing their unique gloves. The male Avatar ducked under one, performing a sweeping kick, tripping him up, before Airbending him back into his partner.

" _One is in the booth with me right now, folks! He is levelling one of those glove devices at me now, and I believe his about to electrocute me,"_ Kanan widened his eyes, shocked that an Equalist was attacking a non-Bender, as he dodged a strike from another, female Equalist, and countered with kick to her head, knocking her out.

Using the brief moment to grab his staff, Kanan immediately brought it up, blocking another strike from the Equalist's glove. Then, Kanan fired a Water shot at the man's head, freezing it, and kicking him away, and knocking him out. The remaining Equalist then charged at Kanan once again. This time, however, Kanan deflected the electrified glove with his staff, and grabbed his attacker's outstretched arm, swinging him over his shoulder, and into the ground, freezing him to the railing. As he looked out, Kanan saw the center of the arena open up. Before he could see who was on it, however, Kanan felt another shift in the wind.

He dodged out of the way, seeing a hatchet attached to a rope. Turning back, he saw the female assassin smirk, as she twisted the rope in her hand. Widening his eyes, Kanan brought up his staff, right as the rope hit his side, and began to wrap around him, with the hatchet landing in her hand. Thankfully, his staff was able to prevent the rope from completely entangling his arms, and he was able to angle himself better, to resist her attempts to restrict his movements. After a few moments of this, the assassin's smirk fell to a look of concentration, before she suddenly rolled forward. The loss of tension caused Kanan to lose his balance, sending him stumbling towards the assassin, who readied her hatchet

Thinking quickly, he used a short burst of Airbending to jump over her, just avoiding the lethal swing of her weapon into his neck. The sudden, and intense, movement caused the rope tying him up to become untangled, and Kanan was able to roll free. However, before he could get on his legs, the assassin jumped at him, forcing him to block her hatchet with his staff, the blade cutting into it. After another brief contest of strength, Kanan grabbed her arm, and performed his own role. Falling backward, he got his leg under the assassin and kicked her into the air, adding a bit of Airbending to increase her height. As he recovered from the role, Kanan managed to Waterbend the assassin into the ceiling, freezing her there with a series of well-aimed ice shackles.

"…Huh," She muttered, after a brief struggle to break the ice. Kanan glared at her.

"Once I'm done finding Asami and her father, I want to know who it is that wants me dead," He said, the assassin chuckling.

"Then go and find your girlfriend, kid. By the time you get back, I'll be long gone," She replied, smirking. Kanan narrowed his eyes, as he ran down the hall, towards the way he saw the Equalists carry the two Satos. He stopped, as he came to two turns in the hallway.

"…Damn," He muttered, looking between the two paths. Taking a breath, he closed his eyes. As he cleared his mind, Kanan let the feel of the wind flow across his skin. The more he did, the more aware he was, and, soon enough, he heard the sounds of a struggle, down the left hallway. Opening his eyes, Kanan ran down the hallway, only to see Asami fighting a small group of Equalists, and a Chi Blocker. "Get down!"

Heeding his call, Asami ducked down, as Kanan readied his staff. Before the Equalists could react, he swung with all of his strength, sending a massive wave of Air down the hall, knocking all the Equalists into the walls, and removing two of them. The Chi Blocker was the first to recover, but Asami was already on her, landing a jumping kick to the Equalists' chest, knocking her back into the wall, and out of the fight. Another Equalist was about to shock Asami, but before he could, his arm was wrapped up in a Water whip. Turning back, the Equalist looked to see Kanan, smirking at him. With a strong tug, Kanan whipped the Equalist into the air, and, after a few twirls of his staff, slammed the man into the wall, knocking him out, and ending the fight. After another calming breath, Kanan turned to Asami.

"Are you alright?" He asked. The heiress nodded.

"Yeah," Then, she turned to one of the doors. "You can come out now dad."

"…Are you sure?" As the door opened, a slightly bruised Hiroshi Sato walked out, looking nervous.

"Don't worry, we've taken care of the Equalists here," Said Kanan, Mr. Sato sighing in relief.

" _I believe I have your attention, Benders of Republic City,"_ At Amon's voice, Kanan widened his eyes in surprise.

' _He's here too?'_ He thought, as the Equalist leader continued.

" _So, once again, the Wolfbats are your Pro-Bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory…"_ The scathing sarcasm in Amon's voice was certainly there, but it vanished as he continued. _"Because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow non-Bending citizens, just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight."_

Kanan narrowed his eyes, before his shock overcame him at Amon's next words.

" _Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world, and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you Benders out there; if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate,"_ As Amon continued, Kanan turned to the Satos.

"You two need to get out of here," He said. Asami frowned.

"No way, I'm not leaving you to take on-"

"Asami," Before the heiress could continue, Kanan interrupted her. "They were ready to kidnap you and your father. I don't know why for certain, but I can guess that it's because they need someone to make more of those."

He gestured towards the gloves on the unconscious Equalists' hand as he continued.

"And I don't know if you have hidden guards in the building, but right now, you're the only one around with the skills to protect you father."

Then, he smiled.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself, just like you can," He said, putting his hand on Asami's shoulder. After a short moment, she sighed.

"Fine, but you better be careful," She replied. Kanan chuckled.

"You know me," He said, as he ran back to the arena. As he did, Amon continued his speech.

" _For centuries, Benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people, but thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now, anyone can hold the power of a Chi Blocker in their hand."_ As Kanan ran, he couldn't help but admit, those gloves were deadly, if used correctly. He was getting closer to the arena, as Amon seemed to reach the finale of his speech. _"My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize, the rest, of the world._ _The Revolution; has_ _ **begun**_ _!"_

Kanan widened his eyes in shock at the sheer scale of Amon's plans. Gritting his teeth, the young Avatar quickened his pace. As he neared the entrance to the arena, a trio of Equalists came out of the door. Kanan slowed, but didn't stop his run.

"Move," He said, glaring slightly. The Equalists' response was to get in a combat stance, causing Kanan to narrow his eyes. Kanan lowered himself closer to the ground, and swung his staff, unbalancing the trio with a gust of wind. Before any of them could refocus, Kanan was on the hunt. He immediately sent a Water shot at one Equalists head, freezing it, and trapping the Equalist. Kanan then swung his staff at another, while simultaneously sending a spinning kick at the final Equalists head, knocking them both out. Then, the young Avatar charged through the door to the arena, only to see Amon and his Chi-Blockers rising out of the arena on a series of cables, leading into a massive black and red airship. Gritting his teeth, Kanan unfolded his staff, and jumped after them. Using his glider, Kanan got close enough to see Amon turn to look at him. He could almost reach-

 **BOOM**

The center of the arena suddenly exploded, knocking Kanan out of the sky, and sending him hurtling towards the water below. Clearing his head of the vertigo, Kanan was barely able to bend some of the water up to meet him, dampening his fall. Then, he froze the water underneath himself, rising to the surface, where he solidified his platform. Before he could chase after the Equalists, Kanan felt a brief, biting pain in his ribs, and clutched it in surprise.

"Kanan!" Turning to his side, Kanan saw his sister and friends, as Korra ran out, making her own platform of ice connect with his. "Are you okay?"

Kanan nodded, trying to hide his pain, but he was clearly failing, noticing his sister's concerned frown. However, Korra sighed, knowing how her brother was, before she turned to her teammates.

"We're going after Amon," She said. Mako nodded.

"Be careful," He called. Korra nodded herself, before turning to Kanan.

"You ready for this?" She asked. Kanan smirked, using a Water whip to grab his staff from the pool.

"Let's find out," He replied. With her own smirk, Korra jumped into the water, as Kanan opened up his glider, and jumped into the air. Not long after, he heard the explosion of water his sister had created. Looking back, Kanan saw Korra shoot up into the air, on the back of a huge Waterspout, before he frowned.

' _She doesn't have enough water,'_ He thought. Making his choice in seconds, Kanan turned towards her, but as he did, he felt something in his glider struggle with the wind. Looking at the wing, Kanan narrowed his eyes at the sight of a small hole, most likely from either the explosion. Hoping the glider could handle the strain; Kanan kept up his turn, and increased his pace as he saw Korra begin to lose her momentum. As he got closer, Kanan remembered a trick that Aang was particularly fond of, according to Katara. Taking a breath, Kanan concentrated, and spun himself upside down, before flipping over, and landing, feet first, on his glider. As soon as Korra's Waterspout dissipated, Kanan called out, "Korra!"

Hearing her brother, Korra turned her head, and, seeing what he had planned, tried to spin her body around to match his positioning, using a few short bursts of Firebending to increase her speed. Kanan took few miniscule steps back, keeping his balance, but still allowing Korra to land without any problems. Once she did, Kanan struggled under the additional weight, as the glider was, typically, only for one person. In order to compensate, he shot two large Fire plumes out of his hands, increasing their speed, as they reached the roof of the arena. Kanan kept up the pressure, gritting through the pain in his ribs, until the twins managed to catch up to the retreating Equalists.

Korra jumped from the glider, and performed two spinning Fire kicks at the Lieutenant and another Equalist, before grabbing onto the cable, and kicking the final Equalist off. Kanan, meanwhile, had jumped off his glider himself, before using a pair of Water whips to grab his glider, while also sending the other at another cable, hitting an Equalist in the head, before freezing the water on the cable. Using his grip with the Water whip, Kanan pulled himself towards it, while sending two gusts of Air at the remaining Equalist, knocking him off the cable, and down onto the glass roof. Both Avatars stabilized their cables, before looking up, and seeing Amon looking down at them.

After a brief glance to each other, the twins sent a pair of large Fire blasts up into the airship; knocking every Equalist down, save for Amon, who stared impassively down at the pair. Glaring as the Equalist leader simply walked away, Kanan then looked out at the bay, before widening his eyes in horror. Every police airship that Chief Beifong had there was in the ocean, burning, along with most of her ships.

' _How could he do this?'_ Thought Kanan, angry at how many people Amon was willing to hurt to get what he wanted. Kanan's thoughts distracted him enough that a pair of Equalists managed to slide down the cable and kick him off it. Fortunately, Kanan was able to recover enough to land on his feet, as he faced down his opponents. Before he could do anything, a third figure dropped down, and Kanan widened his eyes.

"Feng," He muttered. The black haired assassin smirked at Kanan, as he unsheathed his Dao.

"I'm surprised you managed to beat Myou," He said, getting into his own stance. Kanan narrowed his eyes, as the pair of Equalists watched. Then, one of them spoke up.

"Enough playing," Said one, the voice being male. With that, he charged at Kanan, throwing a bolo at the young Avatar. Kanan blew it out of the way with a gust of Air, before sending a Water whip at the Equalist, grabbing him by the arm, and swinging him back at Feng, who jumped over. Unfortunately, the other Equalist didn't dodge quickly enough, and his partner slammed into him, knocking them both out. Feng looked behind him as he landed, his smirk not dropping.

"That's why you don't get in the way of a professional," He said, before turning back to Kanan to see him glaring at the assassin. Kanan heard his sister as she fought the Lieutenant, but she wasn't having any apparent problems. That let Kanan focus on man in front of him, as he spun his sword lazily. Feng smiled. "I'm glad you're taking this so seriously. It gets boring when the people we fight only last a few seconds. I mean-"

Kanan used Feng's speech to launch a powerful Fire blast, forcing the assassin to dodge under it. Kanan was already charging, swinging his staff at Feng's head, but the assassin merely blocked it with his blade. Feng frowned, looking at Kanan, as the two struggled to overpower the other. Looking down, Feng then smirked, before he suddenly shifted his feet, forcing Kanan to lose his balance. The Avatar stumbled forward, but managed to get his staff up just in time to deflect a thrust from Feng's blade.

Taking advantage, Kanan sent a spinning kick at Feng's head, which the assassin blocked, but he rolled with the hit, lessening the damage. Kanan was able to use the distance to recover, but he flinched at the pain in his ribs, gripping his chest. As he panted, he looked up to see Feng charging once more. Kanan got in his stance, fighting through the pain, as he began deflecting Feng's strikes away, but it was getting harder to keep up with his injuries, as the assassin found his rhythm. As the pair engaged in another weapon lock, Kanan looked past Feng, and saw his sister fall. Widening his eyes in fear, Kanan used a quick blast of wind to blow Feng away. Kanan immediately took the chance to race after Korra, jumping into the arena, opening his glider at the same time. Flying to his sister, Kanan grabbed her hand, but before he could get them very far, he heard a very unpleasant sound.

 **Rip**

Looking up, Kanan saw the hole in his glider begin to expand, ruining his balance, and sending both Avatars careening around the arena. Kanan struggled to try to gain some sort of control over the glider, before it slipped from his hands. Kanan widened his eyes.

"…No…" However, before he and his sister could fall very far, a Metal cord came flying through the smoke; right at Kanan's outstretched hand. Kanan just barely managed grab a hold of the cord, almost losing his grip when the cord went taut, swinging him and his sister over to the stands. Once they were a small enough height above the stands, Kanan let go of both the cord and his sister, as they fell down, rolling over themselves. Kanan began to push himself up, but before he could, someone grabbed his shoulder, and helped him up. Looking up, the young Avatar saw Chief Beifong looking down at him and his sister

"You alright?" She asked them. Kanan smiled, as Korra spoke up.

"We're fine, thanks to you," She replied, smiling. Beifong shared a small smile of her own.

"Don't mention it, kid," Then, the Chief of Police looked to the roof, seeing the Equalist airship retreating. "Looks like we lost this one."

"But this is just getting started," Replied Kanan, Beifong nodded, as the trio heard footsteps walking up to them. Turning, Kanan saw Mako and Bolin come up, with the Firebender hugging Korra.

"I'm so glad you're ok," He said. Bolin joined in with a massive bear hug, drawing Kanan in.

"Me too," He said. Kanan hissed in pain.

"Easy Bolin, bruised ribs here," He said, earning an apology from the Earthbender, as Tenzin walked up to Beifong, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe Amon did this," Said the Metalbender. "I played right into his hand."

"He played us all," Replied Tenzin, as he frowned, looking out at the arena. "Republic City; is at war."

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

"Tenzin?" Kanan's voice made his Airbending Master turn to him. "Can I talk to you?"

Tenzin raised an eyebrow, as he nodded. It was a few hours after the attack on the Pro-Bending Arena, and, after a quick healing session to fix his ribs, Kanan had something he needed to know.

"Of course, what do you need?" Tenzin replied, earning a sigh from Kanan.

"It's about a, technique, I used during the attack tonight," He said. Tenzin frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Kanan sighed.

"When I needed to find Asami, I, focused, and I was able to use the air currents to find her and her father," Said Kanan. Tenzin's eyes widened as he continued. "The thing is, the longer I did, the more, separated, I felt, from my body, and-"

"Never attempt that technique again," Kanan looked up at Tenzin in shock.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" He asked, as Tenzin frowned.

"My father explained that there was a similar skill among some of the older Airbenders, where they would be so in tune with the world, that they could find anything they wanted," Explained Tenzin. "However, some of them went too far, and separated themselves from their bodies completely, losing all sense of self."

Tenzin looked down at Kanan, putting his hands on the Avatar's shoulders.

"You need to be extremely careful with such an ability Kanan. If you go too far, you'll be gone from the physical world completely, scattered to the wind. It's more dangerous than you think."

"…Ok," Said Kanan.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **A/N: Jeez, that went pretty far. I have decided that the Earth Kingdom assassins are going to be a kind of personal enemy for Kanan. Especially Feng, he'll be essentially a mini-boss for Kanan. Especially cause they'll be very similar fighters. I hope you like what I did with Asami, as I refuse to believe that she would just disappear during all of this. I have to say, I'm actually surprised at how quickly I managed to get this chapter out.**

 **Song Choice; Asami: Strange Bird, by Birdy**

 **R, R, F & F!**


End file.
